Nossëfinwë
by Sacrok
Summary: Au Septième Age d'Arda, une descendante de l'Esprit du Feu découvre un objet qui va la ramener dans le passé, pour racheter une bonne conduite à ses aïeux. Dans son sang, le serment des Dépossédés est toujours présent et mener sa tâche à son terme sera particulièrement compliqué. Son voyage en Terre du Milieu ne sera pas des plus faciles.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

Me voici avec une nouvelle fic. Je n'ai pas abandonné mon autre histoire, ne vous inquiétez pas.

L'idée de base est classique : une fille débarque en Terre du Milieu au moment du Troisième Age. Je sais, il y en a plein des fics comme ça, mais j'ai eu envie d'en écrire une, moi aussi.

Néanmoins, avant de vous laisser lire, je souhaite vous donner des infos utiles pour comprendre mon histoire :

¤** Il faut reprendre l'idée de Tolkien qui disait que notre monde moderne actuel, est le Septième Age de la Terre du Milieu.**

Donc ma fic débute en année 2014 du Septième Age. Le monde a bien changé depuis (géographie, démographie, culture…) et les anciens temps ne sont plus connus, envolés de nos mémoires.

¤ **Ensuite, il faut oublier le côté « paradisiaque » de la Terre du Milieu, ainsi que le côté gentil et séduisant des Nains.**

Les nains ne vont pas arriver de suite, il faudra attendre plusieurs chapitres, mais vous verrez qu'ils n'ont pas le même caractère.

¤ **Et comme pour ma fic "Izindu-bêth", il faut avoir des connaissances un peu poussée sur le monde de Tolkien pour comprendre toutes les subtilités.**

Mais je prendrai le temps d'expliquer pour ceux qui me poseront des questions. Attention, chaque info est importante, y compris le titre de ma fic, qui a une signification.

Voici donc le prologue.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Au Septième Age de la Terre du Milieu, une descendante de l'Esprit du Feu découvre un objet qui va la ramener dans le passé, pour racheter une bonne conduite à ses aïeux. Dans son sang, le serment des Dépossédés est toujours présent et mener sa tâche à son terme sera particulièrement difficile. Son voyage en Terre du Milieu ne sera pas des plus faciles._

* * *

**\- Quel temps pourri !** s'exclama la jeune femme en entrant sous la grande tente.

**\- Les giboulées.** **On est en plein dedans**, lui répondit son collègue en levant son nez de l'écran de son ordinateur.

La jeune femme ôta sa veste trempée d'eau, et tenta de redonner un aspect correct à sa chevelure ruisselante. Elle s'approcha d'une grande table où étaient déposées plusieurs caisses en plastique.

**\- C'est ce que vous avez trouvé durant la journée ?** demanda-t-elle.

**\- Oui, on est tombé sur une tranche très riche. Tiens**, lui dit-il en lui tendant un porte-documents.

Elle prit les feuilles et s'installa sur une chaise près de son collègue, pour étudier les premières pages.

Ils travaillaient tous les deux pour l'Institut National de Recherches Archéologiques Préventives. Ils étaient chargés d'établir un rapport de fouille, sur la zone d'un futur chantier autoroutier. Ce travail précédait toujours ce genre d'ouvrage. Après avoir passé plusieurs semaines sur la recherche documentaire, ils étaient, depuis deux mois, sur site pour le travail d'étude. Leur tâche consistait à repérer les anomalies du terrain, trier, répertorier, analyser et dater les objets mis au jour.

Une grande tente de type militaire, avait été installée non loin du site de fouille, pour stocker les objets retrouvés et permettre aux différents collaborateurs de travailler à l'abri des intempéries.

En cette fin de mois de Mars, le temps était capricieux. Tantôt soleil radieux, tantôt nuages menaçants.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et il n'y avait plus personne sur les lieux, hormis Cyril et Roxanne.

**\- Alors ? La réunion ? Comment ça s'est passé ?** Questionna Cyril.

**\- Pffff… La galère**, répondit Roxanne plongée dans les documents.

**\- Et pour le délai supplémentaire ?**

**\- Ils ont rien voulu savoir. « Vous devez vous débrouiller avec ce que vous avez », qu'ils m'ont dit**, s'exclama la jeune femme en imitant la voix d'une autre personne**. Mais t'inquiètes pas, si les procédures officielles ne marchent pas, on fera autrement… comme d'habitude.**

Il s'était attendu à cette réponse. C'était à chaque fois la même chose. Des délais ric-rac et aucunes négociations possibles. Les intérêts financiers des entreprises pesaient bien plus lourds que leurs recherches. Il aimait son métier, mais par moment, il luttait pour rester calme, face à des contraintes humainement intenables. Mais il adorait encore plus travailler avec Roxanne. Cette jeune femme était rusée et arrivait toujours à ses fins, ce qui était une bonne chose dans le cas présent. Elle avait également un don pour savoir où creuser, et ils tombaient à tous les coups sur les zones les plus riches en vestiges. Et puis, il fallait dire qu'elle dégageait un charme particulier. Ses cheveux de feu aux reflets cuivrés contrastaient avec son regard froid. Tout comme son caractère, douce et calme, mais volcanique quand elle s'énervait.

Puis Cyril repensa à toute la somme de travail qu'il lui restait à faire ce soir et il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire

**\- Rentre. Va dormir. Je vais finir l'inventaire**, lui annonça Roxanne, qui l'avait entendu bailler.

**\- Il reste encore une caisse, je peux la finir**, répliqua Cyril ennuyé à l'idée de laisser sa collègue le faire.

**\- Mais non, vas-y**, imposa la jeune femme en le fixant de ses yeux gris. **Je me suis reposée dans l'avion tout à l'heure. Ça ne me dérange pas.**

Elle se leva et alla se servir une tasse de café déjà préparé sur la table réservée à cet effet.

**\- Je t'ai laissé gérer l'équipe tout seul, toute la journée. On sera quitte comme ça**, lui dit-elle en revenant avec sa tasse chaude à la main.

**\- Ok, ok, **renonça-t-il relativement facilement.

Il avait l'habitude de travailler tard et de ne pas compter ses heures, mais là, il avait vraiment envie de prendre une bonne douche et de pioncer. Cyril laissa sa place à Roxanne, qui s'empara de la souris de l'ordinateur, pour vérifier les dernières pièces inventoriées par son collègue. Il enfila son imper, mit sa capuche, car la pluie n'avait pas encore cessée, et sortit de la tente après avoir dit au revoir à sa collègue.

La jeune femme se retrouva seule, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Elle aimait travailler en équipe, mais à l'occasion apprécier aussi la solitude. Elle mit en lecture sa playlist favorite et quitta le bureau pour aller jusqu'à la table d'inventaire.

Roxanne était archéologue depuis cinq années maintenant. Proche de la trentaine, cette rousse aux yeux gris, vouait sa vie entière à son métier. Pas de petit copain régulier, toujours en déplacement, elle vivait sa passion quotidiennement. Cette fouille était normalement sa dernière en tant que fouille préventive. Elle avait réussi à décrocher un poste pour une grosse mission à l'étranger.

Vêtue d'un jean, Converses et sweat à capuche, Roxanne prit une paire de gants en caoutchouc, pour pouvoir manipuler les objets à inventorier. Un à un, elle photographia et étudia grossièrement les fragments de poterie, pièces, objets divers et variés, qui avaient été sorti de terre il y a quelques heures à peine. Savoir que ces vertiges matériels d'une époque révolue, n'ont pas été manipulé depuis des centaines voire quelques milliers d'années, lui faisait toujours quelque chose de particuliers.

Après trois heures de labeur, la caisse était vide aux deux tiers. Roxanne prit l'objet suivant. C'était une sorte de petit pot en terre cuite avec un couvercle brisé. Les motifs colorés étaient en partie altérés par le séjour dans le sol. Lorsqu'elle le prit pour le photographier, le couvercle se désolidarisa du reste. Il était assez courant que des objets se brisent, et c'était fâcheux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du petit pot. Une gangue de boue s'était installée à l'intérieur, mais il lui semblait qu'un petit objet en soit prisonnier.

La curiosité de l'archéologue prit le dessus et elle laissa tomber l'inventaire, pour tenter d'extraire le petit objet, qui après une première observation semblait être en métal.

Petit à petit, avec une minutie chirurgicale, Roxanne finit par déloger le contenu du petit pot. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle posa l'objet et alla vérifier des documents dans l'ordinateur. Après moult vérifications, elle revint sur la table d'inventaire et scruta l'étrangeté.

L'objet qu'elle avait découvert était une bague finement travaillée et ornée d'une pierre à l'éclat incandescent. Comment un objet d'une telle facture s'était retrouvé dans un vestige datant du second âge de fer ?

Cette bague ne pouvait avoir été fabriquée à cette période, c'était techniquement impossible.

Bon sang ! Mais sur quoi elle était tombée ?

Roxanne était spécialisée dans les reliques de ce genre. Le travail des métaux précieux et des gemmes était une passion familiale. Depuis des générations et des générations, sa famille travaillait dans l'orfèvrerie et la joaillerie. Son père tenait la boutique familiale dans la capitale et ses deux frères ainés étaient voués à reprendre le flambeau. Roxanne ne prit pas le même chemin qu'eux, mais l'attrait pour les choses qui brillent coulait quand même dans ses veines. Lorsqu'elle était petite, elle et ses frangins se rendaient quotidiennement dans l'atelier de la boutique. Leur père les avait toujours encouragés dans cette voie, mais ce qu'il plaisait le plus à Roxanne était les vieilles pièces que son père restaurait. Son attirance pour ces objets l'avait plus tard, poussé à suivre ses études dans l'archéologie. Depuis, à chaque fois qu'elle tombait sur un bijou ancien, elle sentait au fond d'elle une excitation presque maladive.

Roxanne s'affala dans le fauteuil de bureau et se mit à rire. Ce bijou ne pouvait pas être dans ce petit pot depuis 3000 ans. Il était trop parfait, trop « neuf ». La seule explication plausible était que Cyril lui avait fait un gag. Il connaissait son engouement pour les bijoux. Elle reprit la bague dans ses mains et la fit tourner machinalement, en pensant à comment elle allait pouvoir se venger de cette plaisanterie. Tout en réfléchissant elle remarqua que la pierre refléter de la lumière sur la toile de la tente. Mais la pierre en question était taillée en cabochon et donc il était impossible pour elle de refléter autant d'éclat. La gemme était de petite taille, mais en y regardant de plus près, Roxanne constata que c'était la pierre en elle-même qui libérait ce chatoiement. Elle était hypnotisée par cette lumière.

Elle sortit de sa contemplation lorsqu'elle sentit une douce chaleur à travers ses gants. La tentation était trop grande, alors elle ôta un de ses gants et posa la pulpe de son index sur le bijou. La chaleur se propagea le long de son doigt pour enflammer tout son être. Corps et âme. La sensation était agréable et lui donnait une impression de bien-être.

Ce bijou était une véritable œuvre d'art. Le métal légèrement cuivré, formait des courbes et des volutes autour de la pierre. Aucuns points de soudure n'étaient visibles. Celui qui avait créé cette pièce d'orfèvrerie devait être d'une grande habileté, car les formes étaient parfaites. Qui avait bien pu fabriquer cela ? Elle l'ignorait, mais une chose était sûre, la bague ne datait pas de la même période que le petit pot qui la contenait. Roxanne regarda l'intérieure de la bague mais aucun poinçon n'y apparaissait, donc soit ce n'était pas un bijou récent, soit le métal utilisé n'était précieux. Elle soupira profondément, car le bijou l'intriguait au plus haut point.

La pierre émettait une lumière d'un éclat qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle ne pouvait plus quitter cette bague du regard. Une idée incongrue lui traversa l'esprit. Et si elle garda cette bague pour elle seule ? L'objet n'était pas inventorié et personne ne savait que le petit pot contenait quoi que ce soit. Roxanne ne pouvait maitriser sans envie de garder la bague comme si elle lui revenait de droit.

Après un long moment passé à contempler le bijou, elle se laissa tenter à le passer à un de ses doigts. Délicatement elle glissa la bague à son annulaire droit, puis elle s'affaissa dans le fauteuil en levant haut sa main, pour admirer le résultat. De nouveau la chaleur la parcourut et un sentiment d'accomplissement s'empara d'elle. Elle sourit.

Mais soudain, elle se sentit mal. Sa tête la fit horriblement souffrir et un voile noir se glissa devant ses yeux. Roxanne chuta du fauteuil et tomba à terre. Elle ne perdit pas connaissance et son esprit lui dictait de protéger le bijou. Alors elle serra sa main gauche autour son autre main qui portait la bague et se roula en boule pour former une protection.

Puis elle entendit des murmures, des voix, mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'elle sur le site. Alors elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais le voile noir l'empêchait encore de discerner son environnement. La douleur localisé au niveau du crane descendit progressivement pour l'envahir entièrement, ce qui la fit se recroqueviller encore plus.

Les voix se firent plus distinctes, plus compréhensibles. Elles s'adressaient à elle.

Roxanne cru comprendre ce qu'elles disaient.

_**\- Ne le laisse pas te corrompre. **_

_**\- Résiste.**_

_**\- Prouve que tu es plus forte que lui.**_

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent ? Je ne comprends rien » pensa Roxanne tout en luttant.

Elle sentait que sa tête allait exploser, quand elle ressentit un souffle d'air sur son visage, puis un frisson la parcourir. Elle tenta alors une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les paupières. Elle était toujours sous la tente, mais visiblement elle n'était plus seule. Elle put distinguer une forme s'approcher d'elle et s'accroupir à ses côtés, alors elle eut le réflexe de se décaler.

**\- _Tu ne crains rien. Laisses nous t'aider_**, lui annonça la chose qui était près d'elle.

Inconsciemment, elle se laissa faire. Ces voix la réconfortaient, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Puis progressivement, elle se décrispa et relâcha la pression autour du bijou, oubliant son envie de le garder rien que pour elle.

**\- _Voilà, c'est bien_**_,_ continua de lui dire la voix.

Enfin, elle se détendit complétement et roula sur le dos, toujours allongée sur le sol. La douleur était partie, mais sa vision était trouble. Autour d'elle, tout ce qu'il l'entourait était flou, hormis les ombres qu'elle avait entraperçu l'instant d'avant, qui elles étaient devenues nettes et parfaitement visibles.

Surprise, elle se recula vivement, tout en accompagnant son mouvement d'une série de jurons.

Devant elle, se trouvaient sept personnes.

Sept hommes.

Ils la regardaient fixement, mais ne dirent rien.

**\- Vous êtes qui ?** Demanda Roxanne sous le choc.

* * *

Voilà...

Vous ne comprenez rien? C'est normal, c'est fait exprès.

Posez moi des questions, je répondrai.

**Pour les lecteurs qui ont lu le Silmarillion, vous devez avoir compris qui sont les sept types. Le titre donne une info, ainsi que le physique, le caractère et l'attrait pour les bijoux de Roxanne. Dans le résumé, je parle de l'Esprit du Feu, des Dépossédés et d'un serment... ça doit vous parler.  
**

**J'attends vos commentaires.**

Biz


	2. Présentations

**Bonjour à tous,**

Voici le nouveau chapitre.

Vu les réponses que j'ai eu, je pense que peu de personnes ont deviné qui étaient les sept.

Vous allez avoir les explications dans ce chapitre, et vous allez me dire "mais quel est le rapport avec le Hobbit?"

Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va venir. Il va me falloir plusieurs chapitres pour bien poser les bases de ma fic, mais vous allez retrouver nos amis les Nains. Néanmoins, ils seront bien moins charmants que dans le livre ou les films.

Mais bonne nouvelle, je compte changer la fin de l'histoire (vous voyez où je veux en venir...?)

Petite explication du titre et des protagonistes en fin de chapitre.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Merci à** Vanariane, Kanli et Elena **pour leur première review.

* * *

_Enfin, elle se détendit complétement et roula sur le dos, toujours allongée sur le sol. La douleur était partie, mais sa vision était trouble. Autour d'elle, tout ce qu'il l'entourait était flou, hormis les ombres qu'elle avait entraperçu l'instant d'avant, qui elles étaient devenu nettes et parfaitement visibles._

_Elle se recula vivement, tout en accompagnant son mouvement d'une série de jurons. _

_Devant elle, se trouvait sept personnes. _

_Sept hommes._

_**\- Vous êtes qui ?**__ Demanda Roxanne sous le choc._

* * *

Aucun d'entre eux ne répondit.

Roxanne se frotta vigoureusement les yeux. Tout son environnement était trouble et sombre, et elle croyait que sa vision lui jouait des tours, mais non. Le sol, les meubles, la tente, tout était nébuleux. Sauf les gars en face d'elle.

Elle les regarda les uns après les autres.

Celui qui était le plus proche d'elle, était celui qu'elle avait aperçu en premier. Il était toujours accroupi. Ses cheveux arboraient une couleur que Roxanne connaissait bien, puisqu'elle avait la même. Son visage était d'une grande beauté. Roxanne ne crut d'abord pas qu'il était réel, il était trop beau, trop parfait. Mais l'homme se releva et elle put constater qu'il était bel et bien là. Un autre détail la choqua. Il était immense, en taille, mais aussi en carrure. A vu de nez, il dépassait largement les deux mètres.

En regardant les autres, elle constata que tous étaient de très grande taille. Autre point commun, ils avaient tous les cheveux longs et portaient des vêtements qui ne correspondaient absolument pas à la mode de l'époque.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ! » s'écria-t-elle intérieurement.

Derrière le grand roux, il y avait un brun légèrement plus petit, mais tout aussi impressionnant. Son visage était moins parfait que le premier, mais Roxanne ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était laid. En fait, ils étaient tous relativement agréables à regarder. Ses yeux gris glacés comme les siens, le rendait si sérieux.

A côté de lui, un blond et un autre brun. Leur visage était plus amical et plus avenant que les deux précédents. Par contre, le cinquième ne disait rien de bon à Roxanne. Son visage était fermé et semblait contrarié.

Les deux derniers devaient être des jumeaux, car ils se ressemblaient énormément. Ils étaient beaucoup plus décontractés que les autres, et se parlaient à voix basse, tout en rigolant. Eux aussi avaient les cheveux rougeoyants.

Après les avoir passé en revue les uns après les autres, elle revint sur le premier et lui adressa la parole.

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?** demanda-t-elle agressivement.

Toujours pas de réponse. Elle commençait à sentir la colère monter en elle. Ce n'était pas bon. Elle avait la colère facile et un tempérament assez impulsif. Mais au moment où elle allait répliquer, le roux s'approcha d'elle. La colère de Roxanne retomba comme un soufflé. Il dégageait tellement de charisme qu'elle se trouva le bec cloué. A un mètre d'elle, il s'accroupit à nouveau pour se mettre à son niveau. Elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort, car il était encore plus impressionnant, vu de près.

**\- Nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Tu n'as rien à craindre de nous**, lui annonça-t-il calmement, sans aucune menace dans sa voix.

**\- O…Ok…**, réussit à dire Roxanne. **Mais vous êtes qui ?**

**\- D'abord nous avons certaines choses à t'expliquer. Veux-tu bien me donner ta main, s'il te plait ?** Lui demanda le roux en tendant sa main gauche vers elle.

Dans un premier temps, elle hésita, mais en voyant la taille de sa main et de son bras, elle se dit qu'il fallait mieux lui obéir. Alors elle lui donna ce qu'il avait demandé. Le contact était étrange. Elle ne perçut aucune chaleur, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire que c'était froid non plus. Non, elle ne sentait juste rien, hormis le contact.

Elle releva la tête et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle vit qu'il lui souriait. Ce mec était un dieu vivant, une perfection absolue. Il dû le remarquer car il émit un petit rire. Puis il se releva et entraîna Roxanne avec lui.

Debout à ses côtés, la différence de taille était flagrante. Pourtant, elle faisait 1m70 et n'était pas considérée comme petite.

Il lui rendit sa main et elle se la palpa. Elle sentait le contact de sa main contre sa main, mais comme avec lui, elle ne percevait aucune chaleur émaner de son corps. Elle remarqua également que la pierre de sa bague ne la brulait plus non plus. Une impression de légèreté l'envahit également.

**\- La sensation que tu ressens, est normale**, lui dit-il, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

**\- Comment ça ?** Répliqua Roxanne sur la défensive. **Vous m'avez fait quoi ?**

Elle prit peur et s'éloigna de lui rapidement. Elle recula, recula et recula encore, mais quelque chose lui paraissait bizarre. Ou plutôt, tout lui paraissait bizarre. Elle s'arrêta. L'impression de flou l'entourait toujours, et ça la déboussolait complétement.

**\- Vous m'avez drogué ?!** Cria-t-elle, car c'était pour elle la seule raison.

**\- Calme toi**, lui dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

**\- NON ! Ne vous approchez pas ! **Hurla Roxanne.

Elle chercha des yeux un objet pour se défendre. Elle crut distinguer à travers sa vision trouble, une pelle dans le coin de la tente derrière elle. Elle sauta dessus et tendit la main pour s'en saisir.

Roxanne s'arrêta net, sous le choc, le souffle coupé. Elle retendit lentement sa main vers le manche de la pelle, qu'elle avait tenté de prendre l'instant d'avant, arrêta ses doigts à quelques millimètres, puis fini son geste. Elle eut la confirmation de ce qu'elle avait cru voir. Ses doigts passaient littéralement à travers le bois de l'objet, comme s'il n'y avait rien.

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, son cerveau se mit en mode OFF, puis ce fut la tempête.

Roxanne vida ses poumons en un seul cri. Elle gesticulait et courait dans tous les sens, en se tenant la tête entre ses mains, complétement affolée.

Elle ne remarqua pas les commentaires des sept qui la regardaient se ridiculiser devant eux.

**\- C'était prévisible qu'elle réagisse ainsi**, ronchonna l'homme au visage sévère.

**\- Oh non, moi je trouve qu'elle prend ça plutôt bien, **ironisa le blond.

Pendant ce temps, les jumeaux étaient morts de rire.

Roxanne cria une nouvelle fois après avoir vu son corps passer à travers son bureau. Mais elle s'arrêta rapidement, essoufflée et transit de peur, n'osant plus bouger, de peur de toucher un nouvel objet. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les bras en protection autour de sa tête. Elle sentit les larmes venir.

Son cerveau se reconnecta progressivement.

Comment cela était-il possible ?

Il n'y avait rien de rationnel là-dedans. Son corps traversait les objets sans aucunes difficultés, comme un fantôme.

Était-elle morte ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Un cortège de question défilait dans sa tête.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?** murmura Roxanne en pleurs.

**\- Ça fait partie des choses que je voulais t'expliquer**, dit le roux après un soupir.

Il s'était rapproché une nouvelle fois d'elle et se remit à son niveau. De sa main gauche il rattrapa le menton de Roxanne pour relever sa tête.

**\- J'aimerai que tu m'écoutes maintenant**, lui demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Elle acquiesça faiblement entre deux sanglots.

**\- Bien ! Allez, cesse de pleurer. De toute façon, aucunes larmes ne peuvent couler de tes yeux**.

Il passa ses doigts sur ses joues pour lui montrer qu'elles n'étaient pas mouillées.

**\- Seul ton corps peut le faire. Et en ce moment même, tu n'es pas dans ton corps.**

**\- M… mais, je suis quoi ? Où est mon corps ? **s'exclama Roxanne en cherchant autour d'elle.

**\- Pour faire simple, tu n'es qu'une représentation de ton esprit, tout comme nous. Et concernant ton corps, il t'attend, mais pas ici, **lui expliqua le roux.

**\- Comment je pourrais croire une chose pareille ? C'est complétement illogique,** riposta la jeune femme.

**\- Bien des choses vont te semblaient illogiques et irrationnelles, mais tu devras pourtant les croire.**

Roxanne ne répondit rien. Son esprit cartésien ne pouvait y croire, alors que toutes les preuves étaient présentes.

Machinalement, elle joua avec sa nouvelle bague et tout en contemplant le bijou, elle eut un déclic.

**\- Cela a à voir avec cette chose ?** Demanda Roxanne en lui montrant la bague sur son doigt.

**\- Bonne déduction**, répondit le roux.

**\- Cette chose, comme tu dis, est bien plus qu'un simple bijou**, annonça le brun sérieux en se rapprochant d'eux. **Cette pierre n'est pas une vulgaire gemme, mais tu as dû t'en rendre compte, n'est-ce pas ?**

Roxanne regarda à nouveau la bague. Il est vrai que la pierre était spéciale. Mais hormis son éclat anormal, la chose qui frappait le plus Roxanne, était la réaction qu'elle avait eue. Ce sentiment de propriété absolue, de protection et d'accomplissement.

**\- Ce que tu ressens envers cette pierre, nous l'avons également ressenti**, déclara le roux, qui, une nouvelle fois, donna l'impression à Roxanne qu'il lisait dans ses pensées.

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- Cette pierre est un éclat d'une autre pierre de plus grande taille**, expliqua le type sérieux.** Il en existe trois de ce genre et elles sont uniques, précieuses. Le pouvoir qu'elles ont eu sur nous, s'est transmis à nos descendants.**

**\- Euh… vos descendants ? Non, mais attendez un peu ! Vous essayez de m'embrouiller**, répliqua Roxanne qui ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qu'ils lui disaient**. Et d'abord, vous n'avez pas répondu à mes autres questions**.

**\- Elle ne perd pas le nord, la petite, **formula le blond en souriant.

Les deux qui parlaient pour les autres, se retournèrent vers lui et soupirèrent.

**\- Bon, ok. Alors tu voulais savoir où était ton corps ? Et bien, il n'est plus ici. Enfin si, il est toujours là, mais pas à la même époque que maintenant.**

**\- Vous vous foutez littéralement de ma gueule…** repris Roxanne dépitée par la réponse incompréhensible du roux.

**\- Quoi d'autre ? Ah oui ! Qui sommes-nous ? Pour faire simple, nous sommes tes ancêtres. Et plus précisément, tu es la descendante de Curufin, ici présent, notre frère.**

Le dénommé Curufin, fit un signe de tête pour se faire reconnaitre, et Roxanne le détailla attentivement, les yeux mi-clos avec un air soupçonneux.

**\- C'est bien ce que je dis… vous vous foutez de moi**, répéta-t-elle.

**\- Bon sang ! Ça va être compliqué**, dit le roux en se relevant, visiblement exaspéré.

§

Après de longues explications, Roxanne fini par croire – à moitié - que son esprit et son corps étaient séparés. En fait, elle leur fit croire qu'elle comprenait, car au fond d'elle, elle ne voulait pas y croire, et n'espérer qu'une chose, se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

Puis le roux fit les présentations, car hormis le dénommé Curufin, elle ne connaissait pas leur nom.

**\- Je me nomme Maedhros, je suis l'ainé**, se présenta le roux.

« Non, mais c'est quoi ce nom ? » pensa Roxanne.

**\- Voici Maglor**, dit-il en se retournant vers le type sérieux aux yeux gris. **Puis, Celegorm le Blond et Curufin le Rusé. Ensuite, notre frère Caranthir le Sombre et les jumeaux, Amrod et Amras.**

« Promis juré, demain j'arrête le café à haute dose. Ça me fait délirer totalement. Mais où est-ce que mon esprit est allé chercher des noms aussi débiles ? Et puis ces types. J'avoue, ils sont plutôt mignons, mais pourquoi est-ce que je m'imagine seule avec sept mecs ? Est-ce que j'aurais des tendances bizarres ?... » Continuait de penser intérieurement Roxanne.

« Mmmh, ça pourrait être marrant, tiens. J'aurais jamais l'occasion dans la vraie vie, alors… »

Tout en continuant son délire mental, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que Maedhros avait fini de parler et qu'il la regardait d'un air affligé.

**\- Qui y a-t-il, mon frère ?** Demanda Curufin intrigué par le silence de son ainé et la non-réaction de la jeune femme.

**\- Elle trouve que nous avons des noms bizarres, et…et elle s'imagine des choses que seul un esprit humain peut inventer,** expliqua l'ainé qui avait réellement la capacité de lire les pensées de Roxanne.

L'archéologue cessa net ses idées malsaines, lorsqu'elle entendit le commentaire du roux.

**\- Bin quoi ? Y a pas de mal. Vous n'êtes pas réels de toute façon**, riposta Roxanne toujours assise par terre.

**\- Tu ne nous crois toujours pas ? **Questionna Curufin visiblement chagriné par son attitude.

**\- Pffff… personne ne croirait vos histoires. Vous n'êtes que des images fabriquées par mon cerveau incontestablement trop imbibé de caféine,** expliqua la jeune femme imperturbable.

C'est à ce moment, que le prénommé Caranthir, le type à l'air pas aimable, s'approcha d'elle manifestement encore plus furieux qu'il ne l'était jusqu'alors. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre de mouvement, qu'elle se retrouva étendue par terre. Le choc de la gifle avait été violent, et elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en remettre, qu'elle fut soulevée par le brun ténébreux, qui la maintint au niveau de son visage, c'est-à-dire à plus de cinquante centimètres du sol.

**\- Et là, tu ne nous crois toujours pas ?** demanda-t-il d'un ton bien trop calme pour être rassurant. **Dans tes rêves, normalement, un coup pareil t'aurait réveillé, non? Mais si ça n'est pas suffisant, je peux arracher lentement les ongles de tes jolies petites mains, puis briser les unes après les autres tes phalanges, et on verra si tu te réveilles… ou pas.**

**\- Ça va aller, Caranthir, **calma Maedhros. **Elle a compris maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?** reprit-il en s'adressant à Roxanne.

L'archéologue sentit le poids de tout leur regard sur elle. Elle était totalement terrifiée, car il disait vrai. Normalement elle aurait dû se réveiller, mais non. Tout autour d'elle était encore nébuleux et les sept mecs lui semblaient plus que réels. Comment s'était possible ?

Roxanne fit du mieux qu'elle pouvait, un hochement de tête pour leur signifier qu'elle avait compris. Puis Caranthir accepta de la déposer sur le sol. Elle se sentait aussi molle qu'une poupée de chiffon. Sa joue lui faisait mal, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle voulut tendre une main vers Caranthir pour vérifier une bonne fois pour toute qu'il était bel et bien présent devant elle.

Roxanne effleura de ses doigts le torse du ténébreux, elle le sentit se contracter à son contact. C'était exactement comme dans la réalité, sauf qu'elle devait avouer qu'il était sacrément bien foutu et que chacun de ses muscles étaient perceptibles.

Elle stoppa son exploration lorsqu'elle entendit des sifflements et des rires. Roxanne releva la tête et vit que les cinq autres s'étaient rapprochés et qu'ils semblaient se moquer de leur frère. C'est alors qu'elle constata qu'il avait viré au rouge tomate.

**\- Ça va Caranthir ?**

**\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi écarlate, et pourtant…**

**\- Elle a osé le toucher !**

**\- Ces humains sont vraiment étranges. **

Chacun y alla de son petit commentaire, puis l'ambiance redevint sérieuse lorsque Maedhros reprit la parole.

**\- Bon, maintenant que tu es concentrée, écoute bien tout ce que l'on va te dire. Nous sommes les sept fils de Fëanor, le créateur des Silmarils, et la pierre qui orne ta bague est un éclat de l'un d'entre eux. Nous avons fait le serment de poursuivre tous ceux qui en possèdent un. Mais tu es une de nos descendantes et ce serment continue de vivre en toi. **

**\- Ce serment nous a forcés à agir de façon méprisable et notre famille a été déshonorée. Nous avons perdu tout droit sur les joyaux. Nous cherchons maintenant à nous racheter une bonne conduite auprès des peuples que nous avons déçus,** continua d'expliquer Maglor.

**\- Malheureusement, nous sommes morts il y a maintenant plus de 13 000 ans et il semblerait que ce soit le temps nécessaire pour que l'un de nos descendants puisse de nouveau toucher un Silmaril sans sombrer dans la folie. C'est donc à toi que revient la tâche de retrouver notre honneur perdu**, déclara Curufin qui était son ancêtre direct.

Ainsi entourée des sept fils de Fëanor, Roxanne se sentait oppressée et abasourdie par leur déclaration, mais fidèle à elle-même, elle leur répondit :

**\- Euh… j'ai accepté de croire en vos histoires, mais les gars… arrêter de me raconter des conneries.**

Maedhros se prit le visage dans la main.

**\- Je ne sais pas duquel d'entre nous elle tient le plus, mais c'est une vraie tête de mule.**

* * *

**Alors?**

**Votre impression? une review?  
**

Pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas lu le Silmarillion, je vous conseille vivement de le lire. C'est passionnant. Y a pas que le Seigneur des anneaux et le Hobbit dans la vie...

Explication du titre : **Nossëfinwë**

mot de ma propre invention, qui signifie "descendant de Finwë" en Quenya.

Qui est Finwë? C'est le père de Fëanor, également appelé Curufinwë (Finwë talentueux)

Son fils ainé, Maedhros, est aussi appelé Nelyafinwë (Troisième Finwë)

Maglor, Kanafinwë (Finwë à la voix puissante)

Celegorm, Turkafinwë (Finwë puissant)

Curufin est l'abrégé de Curufinwë (car il ressemble à son père)

Caranthir, Morifinwë (Finwë sombre)

Amrod, Pityafinwë (Petit Finwë)

et Amras, Telufinwë (Dernier Finwë)

Voilà vous comprenez le titre.

* * *

**A bientôt**

**Biz**


	3. Les sept fils de Fëanor

**Bonjour à tous,  
**

J'ai pris conscience que beaucoup de lecteurs, ne connaissent pas l'histoire des Silmarils, de leur créateur, de ses fils, du serment et de ce qui en a découlé. J'espère que malgré cela, vous lirez mon histoire et que l'absence des personnages du _Hobbit_ lors des premiers chapitres ne vous découragera pas.

Voici mon nouveau chapitre. Dernier moment calme pour Roxanne. L'humour reste présent dans ce chapitre, mais dans le prochain se sera fini.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Merci à **Elena, aliena wyvern, Kanli et Vanariane** pour leur review.

* * *

_Ainsi entourée des sept fils de Fëanor, Roxanne se sentait oppressée et abasourdie par leur déclaration. Fidèle à elle-même, elle leur répondit :_

_**\- Euh… j'ai accepté de croire en vos histoires, mais les gars… arrêter de me raconter des conneries.**_

_Maedhros se prit le visage dans la main._

_**\- Je ne sais pas duquel d'entre nous elle tient le plus, mais c'est une vraie tête de mule.**_

* * *

S'en suivit une discussion entre les frères.

Roxanne se trouvait toujours au centre du cercle que les sept avaient formé autour d'elle. Faisant comme si elle n'était pas vraiment là, ils la scrutèrent, la détaillèrent, pour constater à quel point le sang des héritiers de Fëanor était resté puissant, malgré les millénaires passés.

**\- Même si elle n'a pas ta taille, Maedhros, on pourrait également l'appeler Russandol. Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire**, dit Maglor.

**\- Oui c'est vrai**, affirma Maedhros. **Mais ce sont tes yeux que je vois lorsque je la regarde.**

**\- Je confirme**, intervint Amrod, l'un des jumeaux. **Elle a le même regard glacé que toi, Maglor.**

**\- Moi, je trouve qu'elle s'emporte aussi facilement que Caranthir**, continua Amras.

Chacun y allait de son commentaire, en faisant des liens entre le physique et le caractère de Roxanne, et les leurs.

Ça commençait franchement à gonfler la jeune femme de les entendre parler d'elle de cette façon. Mais elle piqua un phare quand elle réalisa qu'ils s'étaient tus et qu'ils la reluquaient carrément.

**\- Elle n'a pas le physique de nos canons de beauté, mais je trouve que c'est beaucoup plus attrayant**, murmura Celegorm, mais Roxanne l'avait entendu.

Elle s'était lentement retournée vers le blond. Mais tout en effectuant son mouvement, elle eut la surprise de constater qu'ils avaient tous, plus ou moins, les yeux mi-clos, ce qui témoignait du fonctionnement de leur imagination.

**\- Dommage qu'elle soit si petite**, acheva Curufin.

**\- STOP ! **intervint l'archéologue, qui avait les cheveux qui s'hérissaient, tellement elle était furax. **Non, mais vous êtes aussi pervers que moi ! Je vous rappelle que je suis censée être de votre sang et que vos idées incestueuses sont immorales !**

**\- De quoi elle parle ? **demanda Amras surpris par sa réaction.

**\- Je crois, qu'elle s'imagine que l'on pensait à la même que ce à quoi elle a pensé de nous, tout à l'heure, **expliqua Maedhros.

**\- Ooh, **répondit le plus jeune.

**\- Sache jeune fille, que notre race n'est pas aussi libérée que ne l'est la tienne, et que loin de nous ces idées que tu soupçonnes, **rétorqua Maglor toujours aussi sérieux.

Elle se calma confuse.

**\- Mais à quoi vous pensiez ? Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de race ?**

**\- Même si nous sommes tous des guerriers, nos parents étaient des artistes et, enfin je parle pour moi, lorsque j'ai quelque chose de beau sous les yeux, je trouve que ça serait dommage de ne pas le contempler, **expliqua Curufin. **Vous êtes d'accord avec moi ? **demanda-t-il à ses frères.

Tous acquiescèrent promptement.

**\- Comme tout le monde le faisait pour toi, mon frère**, continua-t-il en s'adressant à Maedhros.

**\- Enfin, ça s'était avant, **dit l'ainé en fixant sa main droite, ou plutôt l'endroit où elle devrait être.

Roxanne écarquilla des yeux, lorsqu'elle remarqua l'absence de sa main droite. Autant elle avait la colère facile, qu'elle compatissait tout aussi rapidement. Alors elle s'approcha de lui et prit délicatement son moignon entre ses mains.

Maedhros la regarda faire avec des yeux ronds. Lorsqu'il était encore vivant, jamais personne n'avait fait un tel geste à son encontre. Lui qui était le plus bel elfe de tous les temps, il était devenu qu'un pâle reflet de lui-même, après son séjour forcé sur le Thangorodrim. Il avait subi les pires tourments qu'un elfe pouvait supporter. Son esprit avait plus ou moins réussi à digérer cela, mais son corps revêtait encore les stigmates de ses trente années de tortures. A Valinor, il avait été adulé et admiré par tous. Sa mère, Nerdanel, lui avait donné le nom de Maitimo - le bien formé - à cause de son charme et de son attrait. Mais après le maudit serment que leur père, Fëanor, leur avait fait jurer, ses actes ont joué en sa défaveur. Et depuis que son cousin Fingon, l'a libéré du Thangorodrim, une main en moins, son corps jadis si parfait, n'était plus qu'une succession de cicatrices.

Il ne pouvait dire pourquoi il la laissa faire. C'était à la fois gênant et agréable. Il avait toujours considéré sa mutilation comme une raison de son déshonneur et comme une honte, alors pour lui, il était inimaginable que quelqu'un veuille caresser son bras lésé. Qui voudrait toucher un corps aussi abîmé que le sien ? Pourtant il n'avait lu aucun dégout dans son regard. Elle était venue à lui de façon tellement naturelle, sans en être forcé… comme une mère. Maedhros fut profondément touché par son geste.

**\- Je ne te demanderai pas de me raconter ce qu'il t'ait arrivé**, lui dit-elle en le regardant pleine d'empathie. **Car je sens ton cœur lourd de tourment. Mais si je peux t'aider à retrouver un soupçon de réconfort, alors je le ferai. **

Maedhros avait du mal à croire que la jeune femme qui venait de parler, était la même que celle qui jouait les fortes têtes, l'instant d'avance.

**\- Je ne te demanderai pas de me venger**, lui répondit-il, **car cela n'apporterait rien de bon.** **Je dois t'avouer que j'ai de la peine de savoir que c'est sur tes épaules, que nous allons déposer notre salut. Si c'était possible, nous aurions choisi quelqu'un d'autre. Mais la magie contenue dans la gemme, ne nous le permet pas. Tu es la première à pouvoir la toucher sans être bruler. Même celui qui l'a fabriqué, un de tes ancêtres également, a souffert le martyre. Les Silmarils nous poursuivront malgré nous, tout au long des âges.**

Il finit sa phrase en posant son unique main sur celles de Roxanne. Elle avait levé haut sa tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et il y vit un mélange de compassion et d'animosité, qui se mua en de l'incompréhension.

**\- Je ne comprends pas tout ce que tu me dis, mais je te crois maintenant**, lui dit-elle sérieusement. **Plus ou moins… **

En entendant ses derniers mots, il ne put retenir un petit rire. Elle était tellement différente d'eux, et en même temps elle leur ressemblait tant. Elle était comme un livre ouvert, dans lequel chaque émotion était lisible, passant de l'une à l'autre, sans aucune suite logique et sans chercher à les dissimuler. Les elfes n'avaient pas cette capacité, à faire partager à tout va les sentiments qui les habitaient. Et un tel torrent en était presque déconcertant.

**\- Que dois-je faire alors? **demanda Roxanne en lâchant le bras de Maedhros pour revenir au centre du cercle.

**\- Tu vas rejoindre ton corps, qui t'attends à l'époque que l'on appelle le Troisième Age, **expliqua Maglor.

**\- Le Troisième Age de quoi ? **

**\- D'Arda, mais tu auras l'occasion d'apprendre cela plus tard. Là n'est pas la priorité. Tu vas devoir rencontrer des personnes et des peuples que nos actes ont malmenées et leur apporter toute l'aide nécessaire pour espérer recevoir leur pardon. **

**\- Mais pourquoi à cette époque ?**

**\- C'est à ce moment qu'aura lieu la dernière grande guerre de la Terre du Milieu.**

**\- La Terre du Milieu ? Mais je croyais que j'allais à Arda, **questionna Roxanne qui se sentait perdue dans toutes ces explications et ces noms inconnus.

**\- C'est une région d'Arda, **répondit Maglor excédé par les incessantes questions de la jeune femme. **Nous ne pouvons pas savoir comment va se dérouler ton voyage et tu devras te débrouiller seule. Mais….**

**\- QUOI ? Toute seule ? **le coupa-t-elle encore une fois. **Vous ne serez pas avec moi ? **dit-elle paniquée.

**\- Non, à cette époque nous sommes déjà morts depuis plusieurs millénaires, **tenta de la rassurer Curufin en venant au centre du cercle près d'elle. **Mais nous allons te donner notre force et notre courage. C'est la seule chose que nous pouvons faire.**

**\- Curufin dit vrai, **continua Maedhros. **Ta race est bien trop faible pour endurer les épreuves que tu devras affronter. Et en plus, je doute qu'une vie humaine suffise pour que tu y arrives.**

Roxanne tiqua encore à l'allusion sur les différentes races, ce qu'ils remarquèrent.

Ils lui expliquèrent alors qu'au fil des siècles, la race des hommes avait fini par prendre le dessus sur toutes les autres, soit en se mélangeant avec, soit en les laissant dépérir. Mais que certains avaient également quitté la Terre du Milieu pour une autre contrée secrète.

C'est alors que Roxanne remarqua leurs étranges oreilles pointues à travers leurs longs cheveux, et faillit tourner de l'œil.

**\- Ta constitution humaine ne sera absolument pas adaptée. Nous ne pouvions pas savoir que nos descendants seraient aussi faibles**, enchaîna Caranthir toujours aussi peu aimable.

Cette insinuation sur sa faiblesse énerva Roxanne et lui lança un regard aussi noir que le sien.

**\- Dans tes veines humaines coule une infime part de sang elfique, et par chance notre lignée est puissante. Alors il a été possible de te léguer une partie de nos caractéristiques, **continua Maedhros.

Inconsciemment Roxanne porta ses mains à ses oreilles, pour vérifier si elles avaient changé de forme.

**\- Mais non**, s'exclama le roux en la voyant faire. **Tu garderas ton corps à l'identique. Tu seras juste plus endurante, plus agile et tes sens seront plus développés. C'est tout.**

**\- Tu oublies une chose importante mon frère,** intervint Celegorm.

**\- Oui, bien sûr. Tu hérites également de notre immortalité.**

En voyant le visage de Roxanne se déconfire, Maedhros compris que c'était trop d'information pour elle et qu'elle recommençait à ne plus les croire. Le meilleur moyen était donc de cesser la discussion et lui faire rejoindre son corps.

**\- Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de commencer ta nouvelle vie**, déclara-t-il pour clore l'entretien.

**\- Non ! Attendez ! J'ai plein de question encore**, commença à paniquer Roxanne.

**\- Tu auras tes réponses directement sur place.**

**\- Oui mais… Combien de temps ça va durer ? C'est que j'ai un travail moi ici. Et puis j'ai ma famille**, répliqua-t-elle.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Ils avaient tous le visage fermé. Elle sentit une boule se former dans le creux de son estomac.

**\- Répondez-moi ! **

**\- Tu ne reviendras pas. C'est un voyage à sens unique. J'en suis navré, **lui expliqua Maedhros l'air grave et visiblement peiné par son annonce.

Elle ne répondit rien à son tour. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait encore que ce soit un mauvais tour de son esprit, et elle essayait de s'y raccrocher. Car si c'était vrai, qu'allait-il advenir d'elle ?

Qu'allait être sa vie ?

Elle avait réellement peur désormais.

**\- Tu as raison d'avoir peur, **reprit l'ainé.** Et garde ce sentiment toujours présent. Ne va pas à l'avant de danger plus grand que toi. Trop nombreux ont été ceux qui sont tombés de cette façon**, dit-il en repensant à certaines de ses connaissances, dont son père et son cousin.

**\- Ça ne me rassure pas du tout, ce que tu me dis**, dit-elle chagrinée.

**\- Je sais, mais te cacher la vérité ne t'aiderait pas. Mais sache que nous serons à tes côtés, même si tu ne nous vois pas. Et lorsque tu auras accompli ta tâche, alors tu nous rejoindras... définitivement.**

La dernière phrase de l'elfe sous-entendait un destin funeste et elle saisit l'insinuation. Alors la tête baissée, les poings serrés retenant ses tremblements d'appréhension, elle osa poser une dernière question avant son départ.

**\- J'aimerai savoir pourquoi je dois endurer cela ? Qu'avez-vous fait pour mériter un tel déshonneur ? **

Maedhros s'approcha une dernière fois d'elle, et posa un genou à terre. Ainsi à sa hauteur, il posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule de son héritière.

**\- Tu as le droit de savoir, en effet. Excuse nous par avance pour ce que tu vas découvrir**, déclara-t-il en cachant peu sa honte.

Puis il mit sa main sur le front de Roxanne et tout en la descendant lentement, lui couvrant les yeux au passage pour les lui fermer, il lui expliqua :

**\- Nous allons te transférer nos souvenirs pendant que ton esprit rejoindra ton corps.**

Roxanne sentit son être se faire plus pesant, laissant s'envoler l'impression de légèreté qui l'habitait. La voix de Maedhros se fit plus lointaine, moins distincte.

**\- Sur place, tu devras te débrouiller seule pour survivre. Cette époque est hostile et dangereuse. N'accorde ta confiance qu'après mûre réflexion. Et surtout, surtout, ne perds pas la pierre, sinon notre serment te poursuivra également. Nous nous reverrons…**

L'obscurité et le silence prirent place. Les recommandations de Maedhros résonnèrent un long moment dans sa tête. Roxanne avait une impression de flottement oppressant, entourée d'un chaos asphyxiant. Ce n'était pas son corps qui souffrait, mais son âme toute entière.

Puis des images commencèrent à apparaitre. Étincelantes, avec des paysages verdoyants, respirant la sérénité et le bonheur. Toute cette lumière rayonnant à perte de vue, émanait de deux immenses arbres éclatants. Parmi les visages inconnus, ceux de ses ainés, beaux, clairs et paisibles, ainsi qu'un faciès récurrent. Un personnage austère et empli d'arrogance.

Ensuite, les choses s'accélèrent.

La nuit, la peur, le vol.

Des meurtres, la guerre, des actes abominables perpétraient au nom d'un serment.

La mort.

Roxanne ne s'aperçut pas de suite qu'elle avait récupéré son corps. Son esprit était encore sous le choc des images d'une violence qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnue. Les yeux grand ouverts, mais ne voyant rien d'autre que les mémoires transmises par ses ascendants, elle avait l'effroyable sensation que c'était sa propre main qui tenait l'épée et tranchait, lacérait, décapitait à tout va.

Lorsque cela cessa, elle ne put empêcher son estomac de se vider. Tremblante de terreur, d'affolement et de froid, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

Plusieurs heures, lui furent nécessaire pour qu'elle intuite et prenne conscience de ce qu'il l'entoure.

« Finalement, ils avaient raison » pensa Roxanne terrifiée.

* * *

**Alors?**

**une review?**

Si vous ne comprenez pas un passage, demandez-moi. Je vous expliquerai.

Biz


	4. Bienvenue en Terre du Milieu

**Bonjour à tous,**

Nouveau chapitre : Bienvenue en Terre du Milieu

Roxanne a rejoint son corps et commence à se familiariser avec son nouvel environnement. Pas trop d'action, mais le prochain chapitre sera plus agité.

Moins d'humour, mais pas encore trop sombre.

Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire, même si le fait que je parle de personnages qui n'existent pas dans le Hobbit, vous fait un peu peur.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Merci à Cassiope, Elena et Julindy pour leur review.  
**

**Réponse à Cassiope :** En effet, mon histoire est loin de ressembler à un conte de fée, comme c'est souvent le cas, lorsqu'une fille débarque en TdM. Son destin ne sera des plus joyeux. Roxanne finira par mal tourner au fil des chapitres, car son héritage refera surface malgré elle. Petite rectification à ton message : tu parles de "petite femme", mais Roxanne n'est pas petite pour une humaine (1,70m). Ce sont les fils de Fëanor qui sont très grands. Maïtimo est le plus grand, avec plus de 2,30 m et ses frères ne sont pas loin derrière. Les elfes en règle générale, sont plus grands que les humains.

* * *

_Lorsque cela cessa, elle ne put empêcher son estomac de se vider. Tremblante de terreur, d'affolement et de froid, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même._

_Plusieurs heures lui furent nécessaire, pour qu'elle intuite et prenne conscience de ce qu'il l'entoure. _

_« Finalement, ils avaient raison » pensa Roxanne terrifiée._

* * *

Roxanne tenta de se relever, mais tout son corps la faisait horriblement souffrir. La douleur était tellement profonde et lancinante. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir était écrasée ou broyée, et même le fait de respirer était une souffrance. Alors elle resta allongée encore un peu.

Le ciel au-dessus d'elle était gris et une légère brise tempérée faisait danser les hautes herbes dans lesquelles la jeune femme était étendue. L'humidité du sol la faisait trembloter et elle lutta pour ramener ses bras autour d'elle, tentant de se réchauffer. Mais le contact de ses bras contre elle, était singulier. Elle s'attendait à toucher le tissu de ses vêtements, alors elle baissa son regard et constata qu'elle était aussi nue qu'un ver.

Cette constatation la glaça encore plus que ce qu'elle n'était déjà.

« Bon sang, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! » pensa-t-elle fortement.

Après réflexion, cela était logique. Seul son corps avait fait le voyage dans le passé, grâce à son héritage génétique. Ses vêtements ne pouvaient faire partie intégrante de son corps physique.

Elle allait devoir trouver de quoi se vêtir rapidement, si elle ne voulait pas mourir de froid. Mais elle fut surprise de ne pas avoir plus froid que cela. Elle tremblait certes, mais après plusieurs heures passées nue dans cette herbe humide, ses doigts n'étaient toujours pas bleus. D'ailleurs, en regardant ses mains, Roxanne remarqua que la fameuse bague était toujours à son doigt. Ainsi, elle aussi avait voyagé.

Tout en l'observant, elle réussit à se mettre en position assise. La pierre émanait toujours une douce lumière blanche et pure, et la sensation de chaleur était présente, mais minime.

Comment une si petite pierre pouvait dégager tout cela ?

Roxanne était hypnotisée par l'éclat, et les mêmes sentiments, qu'elle avait ressenti avant que ses ancêtres apparaissent, se manifestèrent. Une propriété absolue sur le bijou et un besoin de le protéger du reste du monde. Personne hormis elle, n'avait le droit de posséder cette bague, ou plus précisément, la pierre qui l'ornait.

Elle fut sortie de sa contemplation par une rafale de vent, qui fit danser ses longs cheveux auburn devant ses yeux.

Roxanne releva alors la tête et aperçut la nature qui l'entourait. Une nature sauvage, sans la moindre trace de civilisation. Une plaine légèrement vallonnée s'étendait à perte de vue. Enfin, c'était un euphémisme, car lorsqu'elle fixa une tâche sombre à l'horizon, sa vision se fit encore plus nette et elle distingua parfaitement les détails, bien au-delà d'une vision normale L'impression était étrange, mais pas gênante.

Elle repensa aux paroles de ses ainés et elle se souvint qu'ils lui avaient précisé que ses sens seraient plus développés. Alors elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les bruits aux alentours, pour savoir si son ouïe l'était également.

Chaque sonorité lui parvenait plus clairement et elle distinguait chaque bruissement des chaumes qui l'entouraient. Malgré la profusion de bruit, elle n'en fut pas étourdit et arrivait à faire le tri très simplement. Le jeu de la brise, ondulant sur l'étendue de verdure, la berçait agréablement et elle ne put retenir un soupir d'aise.

Bizarrement elle se sentait mieux. La douleur et la peur avaient disparu. Mais elle se rappela que Maedhros lui avait conseillé de ne pas perdre sa peur. Question de survie.

Survivre ?

Comment allait-elle y arriver ?

Elle était seule dans un environnement qui lui était étranger. Et les souvenirs de ses ainés ne la rassuraient pas vraiment. Ce monde semblait être tellement violent et sans pitié, que de nouveau l'inquiétude la saisit.

A qui faire confiance ?

On lui avait dit d'accorder sa confiance avec parcimonie. Mais qui voudrait aider une personne du même sang que ceux qui sont à l'origine de tant de malheur ? A son avis, peu de monde, et c'était pour cela qu'elle était ici. Racheter une dignité à sa famille.

La boule au ventre par autant de crainte, elle se releva entièrement. Sa nudité la gênait terriblement. Trouver de quoi se couvrir était sa principale priorité… et se nourrir aussi, même si elle ne ressentait pas encore la faim.

« Vers où me diriger ? » Se demanda-t-elle.

Même avec sa vision améliorée, rien ne lui indiquait la présence d'un quelconque village ou autre signe de vie humaine. Alors, résignée, elle partit en direction de la tâche sombre qu'elle avait aperçu l'instant d'avant et qui était l'orée d'une forêt. Ce n'était pas l'idéal, mais il fallait bien se mettre à l'abri, car la plaine ne lui offrait aucune protection.

Roxanne marcha rapidement vers cette forêt qui se situait à plusieurs kilomètres de l'endroit où elle avait atterri. Furetant de tous les côtés pour prévenir l'arrivée d'une personne ou d'un danger, elle chercha également dans son esprit, à quoi pourrait ressemblait la vie à cette période.

C'était son travail d'archéologue de connaître les détails du quotidien des anciens habitants de la planète, mais elle ignorait complétement, de combien d'années elle avait voyagé. Elle essaya d'ordonner toutes les informations à sa disposition. Dans un premier temps ses ainés lui avaient dit qu'ils étaient morts depuis plus de 13 000 ans et d'après leurs souvenirs, ils semblaient relativement bien avancer dans les arts et la culture, le travail des minerais, la médecine et l'art de la guerre. Néanmoins, il y avait une autre constante qu'elle n'arrivait pas à citer.

« Mais comment une telle civilisation a bien pu disparaitre ? »

Car une notion bien répandue dans son époque, était qu'un événement cataclysmique avait eu lieu 5 000 ans auparavant. Les fouilles archéologiques qui avaient été effectué un peu partout sur la planète, le prouvaient. Aucun vestige datant de plus de 5 000 ans n'avait été mis à jour et de ce fait, ils ignoraient ce qui avait existé avant. Alors pour une archéologue, c'était une chance de pouvoir contempler de ses propres yeux, le passé de sa planète.

Une chance ? Oui, il fallait mieux qu'elle voit cela comme tel. Même si en ce moment, elle vivait le début d'un cauchemar éveillé.

Sa traversée de la plaine se fit sans incident. Pas essoufflée malgré sa marche rapide, Roxanne ne souffrait uniquement que des pieds. Marcher sans chaussures n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et la plante de ses pieds le lui faisait remarquer.

Le soleil avait pratiquement terminé son cycle lorsqu'elle arriva à l'orée du bois. La forêt lui apporta un peu d'intimité et de sécurité. Par contre, le problème vestimentaire n'était toujours pas résolu. La nuit n'allait pas tarder et Roxanne appréhendait ce moment. Pas de feu pour s'éclairer et se réchauffer, et toujours rien à se mettre sous la dent, malgré ses cherches dans le sous-bois. Hormis la cueillette, elle ne pouvait espérer se nourrir autrement.

La nuit fut vite arrivée. La peur serra les entrailles de Roxanne. Elle était restée à la lisière de la forêt, sous le couvert des premiers arbres. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, la jeune femme ne pouvait fermer les yeux. Chaque bruit la faisait sursauter, car elle se sentait complétement à la merci de n'importe qui, ainsi dévêtue et sans moyen de défense.

Son seul réconfort venait de sa pierre. La lumière qui en jaillissait lui apportait un soutien bienvenu. Le faible rayonnement était largement suffisant en pleine nuit. Elle lui permettait de voir dans un rayon de quelques mètres. Mais elle préféra la camoufler et ne s'éclairer que lorsque des bruits se faisaient entendre. Une telle source de lumière pouvait indiquer sa présence, et de nuit, elle préférait ne pas se faire remarquer.

Cette première nuit fut très longue et éreintante pour ses nerfs. A chaque fois que Roxanne commençait à s'endormir, un bruit quelconque venait la réveiller en sursaut.

La faim commençait à se faire ressentir. Bien qu'elle ne se sente pas faible, par le manque de repas depuis les dernières 24 heures, l'estomac de Roxanne lui signalait sa présence par des gargouillements répétitifs.

La jeune femme reprit son chemin, longeant la lisière du bois, la plaine à sa droite et la forêt à sa gauche.

Le paysage changea progressivement. Dans la plaine, des éperons rocheux pointaient de-ci de-là, mais toujours aucunes traces d'habitation.

Néanmoins, après plusieurs heures de marche, un son familier vint aux oreilles de Roxanne. De l'eau. Une rivière. Elle retrouva le sourire, et courut en direction de la source du bruit.

Un court d'eau, large mais peu profond, coulait dans son lit pierreux.

« Enfin, une bonne chose ! » pensa Roxanne.

Elle savait que les fleuves et rivières étaient précieux pour n'importe quelle civilisation. L'implantation d'un village près d'un court d'eau, était capital et nécessaire pour son développement. Donc en suivant la rivière, Roxanne avait plus de chance de rencontrer des populations, au lieu de continuer à sillonner la campagne.

La berge était constituée de galets polis par l'incessant courant. Roxanne se précipita jusqu'à l'eau et s'agenouilla au bord. Elle ne se risqua pas à entrer dedans, car la température extérieure n'était pas des plus chaudes et il ne voulait pas attraper froid.

Roxanne plongea ses deux mains en coupe dans l'eau puis les approcha de son visage. Et alors qu'elle allait en boire le contenu, son odorat se mit en alerte. Elle stoppa son geste et renifla plus attentivement l'eau.

Une odeur métallique et suspecte se fit sentir dans le liquide pourtant clair et limpide. Instinctivement, elle ouvrit ses mains pour laisser s'échapper le contenu et, dégoutée par l'odeur, elle se releva pour s'en éloigner.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu rendre cette eau aussi nauséabonde ? »

Cette odeur la rendait mal à l'aise sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi. En y faisant attention, même l'air avait un parfum identique.

Roxanne sentit sa peur revenir et observa attentivement ses environs. Il n'y avait personne hormis elle et cette odeur de mort. Oui, c'était bien le mot qui la décrivait le mieux.

Prudemment, Roxanne décida le remonter le courant et d'aller voir ce qui était la source de cette puanteur. La rivière formait une boucle non loin de là, cachée par la forêt. Avec d'infinies précautions, elle longea la berge. Elle ne savait pas sur quoi elle allait tomber, mais ses sens ne la trahiraient pas pour des pacotilles, alors mieux valait être prudente.

Pas après pas, elle finit par se glisser à travers les arbres qui lui cachaient la vue.

La vision qui s'offrit à Roxanne, fut au-delà de mes pires cauchemars. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et elle se retourna vivement, pour ne plus regarder ce spectacle effroyable.

Une centaine de mètres plus haut dans le court d'eau, les restes d'une bataille, qui visiblement avait fait de nombreux morts.

La main couvrant son nez et sa bouche, Roxanne prit sur elle, et se retourna. Elle ne saurait dire si c'était la vue ou l'odeur qui était le plus immonde. Première trace de vie humaine, et malheureusement c'était une vision de mort.

Après plusieurs minutes passées à observer de loin et constatant qu'elle était la seule être encore vivante dans les parages, la jeune femme se força à s'approcher. Elle ne voulait pas voire de plus près la scène, mais c'était sa seule occasion de trouver de quoi se vêtir et de trouver de quoi se défendre au cas où.

Une cinquantaine de soldat et quelques chevaux décédés, trempaient dans le lit de la large rivière. D'autres créatures faisaient également parti des victimes. Des êtres à la peau sombre et à l'allure repoussante, qui firent écho dans l'esprit de Roxanne. Ses aïeux les avaient déjà combattus.

« Ainsi, les ennemis du passé sont encore présents. Mais de combien d'années ai-je voyagé ? » Pensa Roxanne.

Avec de multiples haut-le-cœur, elle chemina à travers les cadavres. Nombreux étaient ceux transpercés par des flèches, ou avec une lance plantée dans l'abdomen. Mais sur certains corps, il manquait littéralement un ou plusieurs membres. L'odeur des chairs en cours de décomposition, était insoutenable pour l'odorat de Roxanne, mais elle ne pouvait fuir et passer à côté de cette occasion. Même si l'idée de déposséder un mort de ses biens était immorale, elle ne pouvait faire autrement.

Elle repéra un corps pas trop abimé. Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, de faible corpulence, fut son objectif. Sa mort devait remonter à plusieurs jours, mais on pouvait encore lire sur son visage, la douleur et la violence de son funeste destin.

Dans son métier, Roxanne avait eu l'occasion d'observer des restes humains, mais ce n'était plus que des os et non des corps entiers, morts depuis peu de temps. Les squelettes ne lui avaient jamais donné autant de gêne, car intérieurement les humains étaient tous plus ou moins identiques. Mais voir un visage encore rempli d'émotions, rendait la chose beaucoup moins accommodante. Il était loin de ressembler aux cadavres impersonnels, gisants sous terre depuis des siècles, qu'elle avait découvert.

Du bout de son pied, elle le toucha à plusieurs reprises, pour vérifier qu'il était bel et bien mort. Le contact lui donna de nombreux frissons de répugnance. Puis, elle s'agenouilla à côté et, du bout des doigts, elle tenta de défaire le nœud qui maintenait le morceau de tissus qui lui couvrait ses épaules. Elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Dans un sens, heureusement qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé à manger, sinon elle aurait tout rendu.

Ainsi, au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, elle réussit à s'approprier de quoi s'habiller, c'est-à-dire : un pantalon de toile, une sorte de chemise malheureusement trouée par des flèches, une veste un peu épaisse et une cape avec un capuchon. Mais concernant les chaussures, elles étaient bien trop grandes pour elle. Tant pis, c'était toujours mieux que marcher pieds nus.

Mais hors de question pour Roxanne, d'enfiler des vêtements dans cet état. Elle se décala du champ de bataille et entreprit de laver le linge, de façon à enlever les traces de sang et l'odeur de mort qui imprégnaient les tissus. Elle frotta du mieux qu'elle pouvait et mis le linge à sécher sur les basses branches des arbres. Le temps n'était pas ensoleillé, mais une brise relativement chaude facilita le travail.

En attendant que ses futurs habits sèchent, Roxanne retournant autour des cadavres. C'étaient des guerriers donc ils avaient sur eux de quoi se défendre, et elle risquait d'en avoir besoin, plus qu'eux n'en avaient besoin désormais.

Après moult recherches, essais et réflexions, son choix se fit sur une épée pas trop lourde et sur un couteau – relativement petit comparé aux autres – le tout avec le fourreau de l'épée, fixé à une ceinture de cuir, pour la porter à la taille. Même si Roxanne avait eu l'occasion d'en toucher quelques-unes, jamais elle n'avait jamais eu à s'en servir. Elle doutait d'en avoir le courage, mais il fallait mieux se protéger.

Pendant que le linge finissait de sécher, elle se tailla

dans un autre morceau de tissus plus léger et donc déjà sec, de quoi se fabriquer des sous-vêtements. Une habitude contemporaine qu'elle aurait vraiment du mal à se passer. Une large bande lui maintenait la poitrine et pour le bas, elle fit de son mieux, mais cela ressemblait plus à une couche de bébé, qu'à une jolie petite culotte.

« Tant pis » Se dit-elle.

Elle emmaillota également ses pieds pour les rendre plus épais, et ainsi pouvoir marcher dans les bottes du soldat sans trop flotter dedans.

Finalement, en fin de journée, Roxanne fut enfin équipée correctement. Elle quitta la zone après avoir rempli d'eau propre, une gourde qu'elle avait trouvée attachée à l'harnachement d'un cheval.

Ainsi, elle continua de suivre le court d'eau, trouvant de-ci de-là, de quoi se sustenter maigrement. Durant plusieurs jours, Roxanne marcha seule parmi la nature inhabitée de sa nouvelle terre d'accueil. Hormis les animaux sauvages, elle ne rencontra aucun signe de vie… jusqu'à ce matin-là, où elle fut réveillée par des voix humaines.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, que se soit positif ou négatif.**

**Merci**


	5. Mauvais Hommes

**Bonjour à tous,  
**

Nouveau chapitre : **Mauvais Hommes**

Attention, passages relativement violents et sanglants. Je vous ai épargné certaines scènes qui sont justes évoquées mais pas décrites.

**Rappel :** dans ma fic, la Terre du Milieu n'est pas un lieu accueillant, loin de là.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Merci à** aliena wyvern, Julindy, Naewenn76, kpopjay et bee-du-06 **pour leur review.

_Réponses au lecteurs sans compte :_

****kpopjay :** **merci pour tes messages. Oui le coup de la petite culotte est assez comique.

Est-ce qu'il y aura Legolas dans ma fic? Je ne sais pas encore. Peut être.

Tu espères que les voix soient amicales? Je te laisse le découvrir par toi même, mais je te rappelle que Roxanne n'est pas tombé dans un conte de fée.

** bee-du-06 : **tu lis aussi "Izindu-bêth"? Peux tu me dire ce que tu en penses?

* * *

_Ainsi, elle continua de suivre le court d'eau, trouvant de-ci de-là, de quoi se sustenter maigrement. Durant plusieurs jours, Roxanne marcha seule parmi la nature inhabitée de sa nouvelle terre d'accueil. Hormis les animaux sauvages, elle ne rencontra aucun signe de vie… jusqu'à ce matin-là, où elle fut réveillée par des voix humaines._

* * *

L'aube était naissante lorsque Roxanne ouvrit les yeux. Un bruit familier l'avait réveillé. Des voix.

Elle attendait ce moment depuis près de vingt jours, alors elle se leva précipitamment et parti dans leur direction. Dans l'excitation, elle ne fit pas vraiment attention aux alentours, et fonça tête baissée vers la source du bruit. Après tout, elle était humaine et habituée à vivre en société. La solitude des derniers jours lui pesaient.

Roxanne aperçut enfin un petit groupe d'hommes sur la berge de la rivière, visiblement en train de s'abreuver. Néanmoins sa conscience lui dit de ne pas se précipiter aussi rapidement. Alors, elle se cacha derrière un buisson et les observa à distance.

Ils étaient cinq hommes accompagnés de deux chevaux. Ils étaient tous armés d'épée et d'arc. Roxanne tiqua en remarquant que leur allure n'inspirait pas confiance. Leur visage carnassier était empli de férocité. Elle les entendit parler, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils se disaient. Non pas qu'elle ne les entende pas suffisamment, mais leur langue lui était inconnue. Cela ne faciliterait pas le dialogue.

Pour sa seconde rencontre avec les habitants de cette terre, Roxanne était déçue. Les premiers étaient morts et les deuxièmes ne l'encourageaient pas aller à leur rencontre.

Mécontente et dépitée, elle pensa à s'en aller et attendre une autre rencontre plus amicale. Mais un bruit suspect de branche cassée, se fit entendre derrière elle. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et plus fort. Elle n'osa plus bouger, bien trop craintive. Elle ignorait ce qui avait fait ce bruit, mais son instinct lui fit sentir que ça n'était pas de bon augure.

Un second bruit, plus proche. Cette fois ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Fébrilement, elle entama un mouvement pour prendre une des armes qu'elle avait récupéré sur les soldats décédés. Mais à peine eut-elle bougé sa main, qu'elle discerna le son d'un arc tendu. Surprise et effrayée, elle se retourna et constata qu'elle était cernée par trois hommes, visiblement du même groupe que ceux restés près de la rivière. Deux d'entre eux la menaçaient avec leur arc et le troisième avait son épée à la main.

Roxanne était terrifiée. Vus de prés, ces hommes étaient repoussants et elle pouvait voir dans leurs yeux, une brutalité non retenue.

L'homme à l'épée s'approcha d'elle et se mit à lui parler. Ses paroles étaient incompréhensibles pour Roxanne, mais la tonalité de sa voix s'exprimait à sa place. Rien de très rassurant. La peur la tenaillait et elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Fuir était une solution, mais avec les flèches pointaient vers elle, c'était impossible. Elle ne savait pas se battre et entreprendre de se débarrasser de trois hommes armés et entraînés, étaient également une mauvaise idée.

Mais le temps que Roxanne réfléchisse à une solution, l'homme était arrivé jusqu'à elle. Et la dernière chose qu'elle vit, fut le poing ganté de l'individu.

§

Lorsque Roxanne revint à elle, une douleur cuisante irradiait son visage. Il lui était impossible de respirer par le nez et le goût désagréable du sang imprégnait sa bouche. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tenta de bouger, mais ses bras étaient attachés dans son dos. Le souvenir des événements précédents lui revint à l'esprit. Roxanne comprit qu'elle s'était faite frappée puis ficelée par les mauvais hommes qu'elle avait rencontrés. Elle cessa alors de bouger et de faire du bruit pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle.

Elle avait été installé dos à un rocher, distant de la rivière, et près de celle-ci seulement deux hommes étaient présents. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué qu'elle était réveillée. Tant mieux.

Le soleil était encore bas dans le ciel. Cela signifiait qu'elle n'était pas restée inconsciente trop longtemps. Ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle se réveille si tôt.

Sa douleur au visage était assez pénible mais elle devenait supportable. Vu le sang qui avait coulé sur ses vêtements, Roxanne comprit qu'elle devait avoir le nez fracturé. Elle ne se voyait pas, mais son visage était dans un état guère réjouissant.

Elle commença à ressentir de la colère envers ses hommes. Ils l'avaient frappé sans prévenir et sans le moindre remord. Comment pouvait-on être d'une telle violence avec une personne qui ne représentait aucune menace pour eux ?

Hors de question de rester ici plus longtemps. C'était sans doute son unique occasion de s'échapper. Etant donné que ses jambes étaient libres, Roxanne entreprit de se lever doucement et sans bruit, pour ne pas se faire remarquer des deux hommes. Une fois debout, elle regarda les alentours et ne voyant aucunes traces des six autres, elle contourna le rocher et recula lentement, gardant un œil sur les deux compères.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Roxanne entreprit de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et ses ravisseurs. Les hommes n'avaient toujours pas remarqué sa fuite et elle priait pour que cela dure assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper complétement.

Mais sa chance tourna, lorsqu'elle entendit les pas lourds des chevaux sur sa gauche. Elle tourna la tête et vit, relativement loin, les six autres hommes sortirent d'un petit bosquet.

Ni une ni deux, Roxanne prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit du côté opposé. Il fallait qu'elle parte le plus vite possible et qu'elle se dissimule rapidement avant qu'ils ne constatent son absence. Dans sa course, elle essaya de se défaire de ses liens mais les cordes étaient fermement serrées. Son nez cassé ne lui facilita pas la respiration et elle avait très envie de tousser pour dégager les caillots de sang qui s'étaient formés au fond de sa gorge.

Des cris s'élevèrent derrière elle, signe qu'ils avaient découvert son évasion. Roxanne ne se retourna pas, et trouva le courage de courir plus vite encore. La peur au ventre, mais prête à en découdre s'il le fallait, elle se concentra, pour le moment, à distancer les cavaliers qui s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite.

Vaine fuite. La peur lui avait donné des ailes, mais ce ne fut pas suffisamment pour faire face au galop des destriers.

Rapidement rattrapée, Roxanne s'arrêta net lorsqu'un cavalier lui barra la route. Toujours dans cette langue inconnue, il lui parla, ou plutôt lui cria dessus, en la menaçant de son arme. L'autre cavalier arriva et elle fut prise en tenaille entre eux. Piégée.

Le second cavalier descendit de sa monture et lança les rênes à celui toujours à cheval. L'homme avança vers Roxanne, menaçant.

Il ria en constatant l'effroi de la jeune femme. Il semblait apprécier l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Et il était vrai que Roxanne paniquait complétement. L'homme était costaud, armé et bien déterminé à récupérer sa proie. Face à lui, Roxanne, mains attachées dans le dos, totalement novice en combat et terrifiée.

L'homme semblait être le chef du groupe, car ses vêtements étaient moins limés, de meilleure facture et son comportement envers l'autre cavalier le prouvait.

Le chef n'avait pas sorti d'arme, mais s'approchait combatif vers Roxanne. Il soufflait fort et elle crut même l'entendre grogner comme un animal.

« Quel homme répugnant ! » Se dit-elle.

Soudain, il bondit sur elle, tentant de la capturer à mains nues, mais Roxanne le vit et eut le réflexe de se décaler. Il se retourna furieux vers elle. Il était lourd et moins agile. Un inconvénient que la jeune femme utilisa à son avantage. A chaque attaque, elle avait le temps de rouler d'un côté ou d'un autre pour l'éviter. Mais elle ignorait pendant combien de temps encore, elle aurait cette chance.

Pendant ce temps, les hommes à pied arrivèrent jusqu'à eux, et formèrent un cercle. Ils la regardèrent comme un animal pris au piège et qui n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper de leur emprise.

Roxanne n'en pouvait plus. Non pas physiquement, car étonnamment elle se sentait capable de tenir encore un bon bout de temps. Mais c'étaient plutôt ses nerfs qui commencèrent à faiblir. Elle n'était pas habituée à une telle violence gratuite. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour mériter un pareil sort ?

Elle sentait qu'elle allait craquer. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et ses genoux commencèrent à trembler.

Le chef du groupe le remarqua et, ne semblant plus vouloir continuer à lui courir après, il sortit son épée de son fourreau. Roxanne hoqueta de terreur. Mais quelque chose à la main de l'homme, attira son attention.

Lorsqu'il bougea à nouveau sa main, elle put enfin découvrir l'objet qu'il portait à son auriculaire droit.

Roxanne écarquilla les yeux et aussitôt se toucha les doigts pour vérifier. Mais elle ne trouva pas ce qu'elle cherchait.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Une haine féroce monta en elle. Cet homme avait osé lui prendre sa bague.

Sa propre bague !

Le comportement de Roxanne changea radicalement. Sa peur avait disparu pour laisser place à une colère rancunière. Une colère qui lui venait du plus profond de ses entrailles, incontrôlable et puissante.

Le simple fait de savoir que cet homme lui avait volé son bien, la mettait dans un tel état, qu'elle se sentait capable de lui arracher le doigt auquel il portait sa bague, pour lui faire comprendre son erreur.

Rageusement, Roxanne tira sur les liens qui tenaient ses mains, pour se dégager, mais le chef du groupe se lança sur elle. Sans réfléchir à son acte, elle courut également vers lui. Ce dernier fut quelque peu décontenancé par le changement de comportement de la jeune femme, mais la voir vouloir se défendre ainsi l'amusa.

Roxanne était dans un état second. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus et agissait selon sa propre volonté, c'est-à-dire, récupérer sa bague et massacrer celui qui lui avait prise.

Arrivée au bout de sa course, elle évita la lame, et percuta, tête la première, le torse de son adversaire. Le souffle coupé, il chuta. Roxanne toujours debout et folle de rage, en profita pour lui asséner plusieurs coups de pied. Mais l'homme ne se laissa pas faire, et lui bloqua son pied et la fit chuter à son tour. Dos au sol, elle continua de se défendre avec ses jambes, tentant de le garder à distance et réussit à lui frapper un coup de talon en plein dans la figure. L'homme recula en se tenant le nez. Assis par terre, il constata qu'elle venait de lui fracturer le nez.

Roxanne s'était remise debout et dit,

**\- Vengeance. Un point partout !**

Mais personne ne comprit sa phrase.

Le chef se releva à son tour, mais cette fois il était vraiment en colère. Elle l'avait blessé et donc ridiculisé devant ses hommes. Il se devait de lui régler son compte. Il se précipita vers elle, mais ce coup-ci, il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de répliquer. Roxanne avait encore les mains attachées et elle ne put éviter les coups.

Sonnée, elle finit par mettre genoux à terre et à cause d'un coup de pommeau d'épée derrière la nuque, elle sombra, pour la seconde fois de la journée, dans l'inconscience.

§

Au bout de cinq jours, Roxanne n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Son corps était recouvert d'ecchymoses et de blessures en tout genre, allant de la simple éraflure à l'entaille profonde. Il fallait dire, qu'elle ne s'était pas laisser faire et elle se débattait fortement à chaque fois que l'un des hommes s'approchait d'elle, pour profiter de sa présence. Mais elle s'était promis de ne pas pleurer et d'être forte. Ne pas montrer à ses bêtes, qu'elle était brisée.

Mais au fond d'elle, brulait encore une petite flamme. Une flamme attisait par la haine et la vengeance. Roxanne ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ressentait autant de la colère après cet homme, qui lui avait volé son bijou. Mais le fait était, qu'elle ne pouvait l'éteindre et que seule la mort du voleur pourrait le faire.

Ce jour-là, ils avaient marché toute la journée. Roxanne, poings liés devant elle, suivait le chef du groupe monté sur son cheval. Il la tenait attachée au bout d'une longue corde et l'obligeait à avancer. Plusieurs fois, Roxanne avait trébuché et était tombée, mais à aucun moment ils ne s'étaient arrêtés. Elle s'était retrouvée traînée sur plusieurs mètres, avant d'arriver enfin à se remettre sur ses pieds.

Son corps n'était que souffrance.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, comme à leur habitude, près d'une source d'eau. Roxanne fut attachée au tronc d'un arbre. Étant donné qu'elle ne cherchait plus à s'enfuir depuis deux jours, ils ne la ligotaient plus complétement. Ainsi seule corde qui permettait au chef de la tenir en laisse, était fixée à l'arbre.

Certains hommes partirent chasser, pendant que d'autres préparèrent un feu.

Roxanne ne connaissait pas le but de ces hommes.

Étaient-ils des brigands, des mercenaires ? Vu leur tête, s'était fort probable.

Se rendaient-ils dans leur village ou bien erraient-ils ? S'ils allaient dans leur lieu de résidence, Roxanne ne préférait pas y aller avec eux.

Et quelle était cette langue ? Elle était archéologue pas linguiste, et les langues étrangères n'étaient pas son fort.

Roxanne arrêta de se poser toutes ses questions, qui de toute façon ne l'aideraient pas s'échapper. Elle préféra alors se reposer de cette journée de marche arasant et en prévision de cette nuit, qui comme les autres serait humiliante et douloureuse.

Mais elle ne fit que somnoler et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, un grand feu attendait le retour des chasseurs, pour la cuisson des victuailles. Néanmoins, quelque chose dérangeait Roxanne. Elle avait entendu des sons relativement inquiétants. Des sortes de grognements sourds. Elle regarda les hommes autour du feu, mais ils ne semblaient pas les avoir remarqués. Comme Roxanne avait hérité de l'acuité auditive de ses ancêtres, il était normalement qu'eux, simples humains, n'aient rien entendu.

Toutefois, le son ne se reproduisit plus. Relativement anxieuse, elle rechercha du regard dans les alentours, mais elle ne vit rien. Elle se demandait si elle ne l'avait pas rêver, car depuis son arrivée, son sommeil était constamment hanté par des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens. Elle était également perturbée par toutes ces images, et maudissaient leurs propriétaires pour avoir fait des choses aussi immondes.

Les chasseurs finirent par revenir avec leur butin.

Encore du gibier.

Roxanne en avait assez de manger de la viande, mais la faim sortait toujours vainqueur. D'ailleurs, quand arriva vers elle, l'un des hommes avec un morceau de râble de lièvre, elle ne perdit pas de temps et commença de suite à dévorer la pièce. L'homme resta face à elle, accroupi, à la regarder manger. De sa main calleuse, il lui toucha sa récente entaille à l'arcade sourcilière. Le contact déplaisait fortement à Roxanne, mais elle le laissa faire tout en mangeant son repas. Cet homme était sans doute le moins repoussant du groupe, mais il faisait preuve d'une extrême violence, alors elle évitait de le contrarier.

L'homme dégagea les cheveux de Roxanne pour les lui ramener en arrière, de façon à ce qu'ils ne lui bloquent pas la vue sur le cou de la jeune femme. Il était doux, mais elle savait que ça ne durerait pas. Sa main continua sa course sur sa peau, descendant toujours plus bas. Roxanne s'arrêta alors de manger. La situation devenait dérangeante et lui donnait la nausée.

Mais au moment où elle laissa tomber sa pitance par terre, le grognement se fit de nouveau entendre. Roxanne sursauta vivement. L'homme prit cela comme une rébellion de la part de la jeune femme, et aussitôt sa délicatesse se mua en agressivité. Ses doigts enserrèrent immédiatement la gorge de Roxanne et la pressèrent violemment contre le tronc rugueux de l'arbre derrière elle.

Sous le choc, elle ferma les yeux, et elle s'apprêtait à recevoir un énième coup, mais il ne vint jamais.

Un bruit de course se fit entendre sur sa droite, puis un court silence, et finalement une puissante secousse. La main lâcha son cou et une lutte s'engagea juste devant elle, avec des bruits de bête terrifiants.

Fébrilement, Roxanne ouvrit les yeux et le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était sanglant.

Un chien ou un loup - elle ne saurait le dire – immense, avait saisi à la gorge l'homme qui tentait de se dégager de l'emprise des crocs, mais l'animal serra plus fort et un bruit sec d'os broyés acheva le sauvage.

La bête lâcha prise et tourna son regard vers Roxanne tremblante de tout son être. Elle n'avait aucun moyen d'échapper à l'attaque du canidé et se voyait déjà dévorée par lui. Mais contre toute attente, la bête se détourna d'elle, et se lança sur les sept hommes restants.

Le cœur de Roxanne battait à tout rompre. Elle avait subi de nombreuses émotions fortes ces derniers jours, mais celui-ci était la pire.

Elle suivit du regard l'animal gigantesque. La créature s'attaqua aux hommes les uns après les autres. Ils avaient été surpris et ne s'attendaient pas à une agression. De ce fait, ils étaient désorganisés et cela facilita la tâche de la bestiole.

Entre les cris et les râles agonisants, Roxanne prit conscience du corps gisant face à elle et notamment de son arme. C'était l'occasion. Encore tremblotante, elle se saisit de l'épée et entreprit de se trancher les liens qui la retenaient prisonnières.

Lorsque le dernier brin céda, Roxanne rigola bêtement. Une façon à elle de décompresser et d'évacuer le trop plein d'émotion qui la tétanisait.

Un cri plus puissant lui fit relever la tête en direction du feu de camp. La bête tenait entre ses crocs, la cuisse du chef du groupe. Ce dernier tomba au sol lorsque l'animal lâcha prise pour aller s'occuper des hommes qui avaient pris la fuite. Le chef n'était pas mort - pas encore – comme si la bête avait fait exprès de le laisser en vie.

En constatant cela, Roxanne se releva, l'arme de la brute à la main. Elle était enfin libérée et de ce fait, elle avait retrouvé sa force et son énergie. Elle marcha lentement vers l'homme moribond. Son envie de vengeance la possédait entièrement, ce n'était plus vraiment elle.

Elle n'était plus un être vivant, mais une émotion réincarnée, une envie incontrôlable de châtiment.

Arrivée à son niveau, elle remarqua que la bête l'avait également salement mordu au niveau de l'épaule. Il était cloué au sol par la douleur. Alors Roxanne s'assit sur lui et pointa son épée vers son visage.

**\- Le vent a tourné, on dirait**, dit-elle.

L'homme la regarda avec un air de défit. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait capable de lui faire du mal.

**\- Tu vas mourir, tu le sais ? Mais je vais prendre plaisir à te faire souffrir encore avant que tu ne rendes ton dernier souffle. **

Roxanne ôta la lame effilée de son visage et se tourna vers sa main. Cette main qui oser porter son bijou. Le sien. Son autre bras était celui qui était blessé et il ne pouvait se défendre. Elle maintint sa main fautive fermement au sol, et du bout de son épée, elle trancha net son auriculaire.

Un cri égosillant résonna dans la plaine.

Roxanne tenait le doigt ensanglanté devant elle, comme un trophée. Nullement dégoutée par son acte, elle récupéra son bien et le remis à la place qui était la sienne.

L'homme soufflait bruyamment sous elle et elle reporta son attention sur lui, puis sur son arme.

Lentement, elle descendit la pointe de l'épée vers la poitrine de son tortionnaire. Mais lorsque le bout entra en contact avec le tissus de son vêtement, Roxanne ne s'arrêta pas et avec la même lenteur, continua à appuyer. Le tranchant pénétra dans la chair de l'homme, mais la descente devint difficile et réclamait plus de pression. Alors Roxanne se releva et tout en fixant l'homme dans les yeux, elle mit tout son poids sur la garde.

Dans un bruit sourd, l'épée embrocha, de part et d'autre, la poitrine de son persécuteur. Il convulsa un instant, puis sombra définitivement.

Un sentiment d'accomplissement envahit Roxanne. Elle venait de tuer son premier homme, mais elle n'en était pas troublée. Elle ressentait cela comme une chose qui devait être faite et qui était inévitable.

Suite à cet assassinat, quelque chose fut brisée dans Roxanne. Peut-être une part de sa conscience, une chose qui faisait d'elle un être faible, une ignorante. Ce monde était violent et imprévisible, il fallait donc qu'elle le devienne également. Sinon sa survie serait compromise.

Elle se détourna du cadavre et alla vers le point d'eau, pour ôter le sang qui la couvrait. Le liquide brula les plaies ouvertes de ses poignets mais elle résista. Elle fit de même pour son visage.

Une fois qu'elle eut sommairement nettoyé ses blessures. Elle retourna près des corps sans vie et récupéra ses propres armes qu'un des hommes lui avait confisquées.

Mais alors qu'elle déboucla la lanière de cuir à laquelle son arme était fixée, un halètement puissant souffla derrière elle.

Roxanne se retourna brusquement.

L'animal était revenu.

La gueule maculée de sang, la bête s'arrêta à quelques pas de la jeune femme.

Il était immense. Sa tête arrivait presque au même niveau que celle de Roxanne. Le pelage dense blanc truffé de gris, ressemblait à celui des loups, mais son allure ressemblait plus à un chien domestique avec ses oreilles tombantes.

Roxanne craignait une attaque, mais le chien n'avait pas une attitude menaçante, au contraire. Elle avait eu des chiens et savait reconnaitre leurs mimiques faciales. Si elle pouvait faire une transcription, elle aurait cru qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle.

Le chien avança vers elle. Roxanne eut un mouvement de recul. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Il le remarqua et s'arrêta net, puis baissa la tête en signe d'apaisement.

Roxanne n'osait toujours pas bouger. Elle observait l'animal et était subjuguée par la puissance qu'il dégageait. Sous son épaisse fourrure, elle pouvait distinguer sa vigoureuse morphologie. Elle se demandait si c'était un ancêtre des chiens de son époque ou si c'était une race bien distincte.

Voyant que le chien ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, elle se détendit. L'animal repris doucement sa marche vers elle. Arrivé à son niveau, il lui sentit le visage et les cheveux. Roxanne ne bougea pas. Puis le canin commença à lui lécher délicatement les plaies de sa tête. Sa langue chaude s'appliquait à nettoyer les blessures.

Roxanne finit par se détendre complétement et osa avancer une de ses mains vers l'animal. Elle plongea ses doigts dans son épais collier de poils agréablement doux.

Roxanne ferma les yeux tout en caressant son nouveau compagnon, et elle eut l'impression de sentir un lien se créer entre eux. Elle arrivait à comprendre ses pensées et ses sentiments. Ce lien était un cadeau des plus précieux et serait un guide dans son interminable voyage.

Le chien émit un léger couinement, qu'elle comprit comme une invitation à le suivre et quitter ce lieu.

Roxanne fini de récupérer ses armes et de s'en équiper, puis rejoignit son ami. Mais elle ne se sentait pas à reprendre une marche, alors qu'elle n'avait pas récupérer de la précédente. Comprenant sa fatigue, le chien s'allongea et fit comprendre à Roxanne de le chevaucher comme un cheval.

Elle hésita mais accepta.

Confortablement installée sur son dos, Roxanne le laissa choisir leur chemin à travers la nuit naissante.

Ce fut ainsi que leur amitié commença. Une amitié sincère et loyale.

* * *

**Alors?**

**Vous avez aimé? Un petit commentaire...**

Certain d'entre vous comprendront pourquoi je donne un tel compagnon à Roxanne.

Dans le prochain chapitre, je verrai une avance rapide dans la vie de Rox.

Biz


	6. Vie en Terre du Milieu

**Bonjour à tous,  
**

Nouveau chapitre : **Vie en Terre du Milieu.**

Chapitre beaucoup moins sanglant et violent que le précédent, mais y a encore un peu de sang...

Petite précision : _en italique_, c'est la description du cauchemar de Rox.

La dernière partie de mon chapitre, séparé par un " § ", faites attention, le point de vue change (un nouveau personnage que j'espère vous reconnaitrez)

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Merci à** aliena wyvern, Vanariane, bee-du-06 et **kpopjay** **pour leur review.**  
**

**Réponses au review sans compte :**

****bee-du-06 :**** merci de lire aussi Izindu-bêth (une petite review aussi?). Par contre, je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas Warg, mais bel et bien un chien (tu verras dans le chapitre). Tu peux me dire ce que tu penses avoir compris? Pour que je te confirme ou pas.

******kpopjay :****** en effet, en y repensant, ça fait penser à Game of Thrones, je n'avais pas remarqué. Mais mon toutou sera assez différent des loups des Stark. J'espére que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant.

* * *

_Le chien émit un léger couinement, qu'elle comprit comme une invitation à le suivre et quitter ce lieu. _

_Roxanne fini de récupérer ses armes et de s'en équiper, puis rejoignit son nouvel ami. Mais elle ne se sentait pas à reprendre une marche, alors qu'elle n'avait pas récupérer de la précédente. Comprenant sa fatigue, le chien s'allongea et fit comprendre à Roxanne de le chevaucher comme un cheval._

_Elle hésita mais accepta. _

_Confortablement installée sur son dos, Roxanne le laissa choisir leur chemin à travers la nuit naissante._

_Ce fut ainsi que leur amitié commença. Une amitié sincère et loyale. _

* * *

Roxanne ignorait depuis combien de temps elle errait sur sa nouvelle terre d'accueil, mais elle était consciente que plus d'une vie d'homme s'était écoulée.

Durant tout ce temps, elle n'avait pas vieillit et son corps était toujours celui d'une jeune femme. Néanmoins, son apparence avait quelque peu changé. Roxanne n'avait cessé de crapahuter, toujours en mouvement et ne s'autorisant que de courts moments de repos. De ce fait, son corps était devenu plus sec et athlétique. Elle fatiguait moins rapidement et son endurance était à toute épreuve. De plus, son agilité et sa force lui avaient semblé inhumaines, mais elle s'était habituée à sa nouvelle condition.

Finalement tout se déroulait comme ses aïeux lui avaient expliqués. Depuis son arrivée, elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à eux. Que ce soit de leur rencontre, mais aussi à cause des cauchemars récurrents qui troublaient son sommeil, leurs mémoires.

Ce fut d'ailleurs de cette manière qu'elle se réveilla ce matin-là.

_Tout était sombre et seule une faible lueur émanait des lampes à l'intérieur des habitations. _

_La peur et l'effroi régnaient dans cette forteresse. Un chaos sans nom inondait la cité._

_Les habitants criaient et se bousculaient dans les ruelles. Ils n'avaient jamais connu l'obscurité et la panique les avaient envahis. _

_Sur l'ordre de leur Seigneur, ils courraient hors de la forteresse pour se tenir éloigné des deux terreurs qui cheminaient désormais dans leur direction._

_Jamais ils n'avaient connu une telle malfaisance. Et en ce jour de profanation des Arbres, le premier crime d'Arda allait être perpétré. _

_Alors que les derniers habitants étaient sur le point de sortir par les grandes portes de la citadelle, une monstruosité apparut dans l'ombre. Un cri strident puis un fracas de pierre s'écroulant, se firent entendre._

_Un incendie se propagea rapidement dans la cité et une épaisse fumée s'y répandit. Mais la bête se tenait toujours dissimulée._

_Essayant de rejoindre la sortie, au détour d'une ruelle, le chemin était barré par les décombres enflammés d'une maison éventrée. Le monstre n'était pas loin. Sa présence était révélée par ses sons gutturaux et éraillés. _

_La peur au ventre, la solution était de rebrousser chemin. Mais la terreur empêchait de se mouvoir._

_C'est alors qu'un bruit de liquide dégoulinant se fit entendre tout près. En tournant le regard vers le son, la vision se reporta sur un épais filet de fluide noir chutant du ciel enfumé. Tel un acide, il brûlait toute chose sur lequel il se versait._

_Alors, relevant la tête vers l'origine de ce poison, plusieurs paires yeux rouges globuleux apparurent à travers le brouillard sombre. _

_Puis sous l'effet d'une forte bourrasque, le nuage se dissipa et révéla ce qui s'y cachait._

En sursaut, le souffle court, Roxanne se réveilla haletante. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ce cauchemar, et la vision de cette énorme araignée lui donnait toujours autant de frisson. Régulièrement, elle maudissait ses sept ancêtres pour cet héritage. Elle leur en voulait terriblement, car ils ne lui avaient pas expliqué ce qu'ils attendaient véritablement d'elle. Un pardon ! Mais de qui ?

« Nous nous reverrons », lui avait affirmé Maedhros, mais quand ? A la fin ? Avant ?

Elle avait besoin d'être guidée un minimum.

Ce fut la langue d'Höa qui parvint à la sortir de ses pensées. Heureusement qu'il était là. Elle n'était vraiment seule.

Höa, son compagnon de route et son ami depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé des mains des mauvais Hommes. Cet énorme chien ne l'avait pas quitté depuis ce jour. Höa était son nom. Roxanne et lui arrivaient à communiquer, pas de façon distincte, mais plutôt de manière instinctive, par les pensées et les émotions, jamais avec des mots. Ce nom, Roxanne l'avait trouvé spontanément, même si pour elle cela ne signifiait rien. Mais elle avait appris à lui faire confiance, car d'une part il n'était jamais agressif envers elle et il la protégeait, et d'autre part parce qu'elle avait plusieurs fois rêvé d'un immense chien gris, bien plus grand qu'Höa, accompagnant son ascendant Celegorm, celui aux cheveux blonds.

Elle quitta alors la chaleur de la fourrure d'Höa. Roxanne dormait chaque nuit, contre lui, bien à l'abri des caprices du climat. Depuis son arrivée, elle avait remarqué que le temps était toujours plus ou moins gris, et il était rare que le soleil réchauffe la terre de ses rayons plusieurs jours à la suite. Sans compter les hivers pluvieux et glacés. Mais comme pour tout le reste, elle s'y était habituée.

Ce fut avec difficulté que Roxanne se releva. Il y avait de ça quelque jour, elle et Höa avaient éliminé un groupe de créatures repoussantes et immondes, et elle avait été sérieusement blessée. C'étaient des monstruosités que Roxanne rencontrait très souvent et elle avait compris que ce n'étaient pas des créatures très vertueuses. Elle avait donc décidé de leur faire la peau dès qu'elle en croisait.

D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas les seules espèces qu'elle détestait. En fait, hormis Höa, elle ne faisait confiance à personne d'autre. Les Hommes, elle avait vu de quoi ils étaient capables, donc elle évitait au maximum de les rencontrer. Mais de temps en temps, elle s'autorisait un séjour dans une de leur ville, pour troquer ce qu'elle avait contre des vêtements à sa taille. Höa restait à chaque fois à l'écart des humains et c'était seule qu'elle s'y rendait. Les premières fois avaient été éprouvantes. Elle ne comprenait pas leur langage et même avec le temps, elle n'en avait saisi que quelques mots. Pas besoin d'en savoir plus, vu qu'elle ne comptait pas y rester. Elle préférait sa vie au grand air, avec son fidèle ami.

Avec les Hommes, il y avait un autre groupe d'individus que Roxanne fuyait comme la peste. C'étaient les gens comme ses ancêtres, les Elfes. Plusieurs fois, elle avait pu les observer au loin en train de combattre les immondes créatures qu'elle-même chassait. Mais les voir ainsi, lui faisait échos avec les cauchemars qu'elle ne cessait d'avoir depuis que le roux et ses frères avaient eu la bonne idée de lui communiquer leurs mémoires. Ils étaient sans pitié et d'une extrême et dangereuse efficacité. Alors elle se gardait bien de les approcher, car un contre un, elle pouvait peut être rivaliser, mais contre une dizaine, c'était de la folie.

Il était important de préciser que Roxanne s'était inspirée de leur manière de combattre. Avec les années, elle avait eu maintes et maintes fois l'occasion de pratiquer et ce fut tout naturellement qu'elle acquit les mêmes gestes que ses aïeux. Il fallait dire qu'avec Höa, ils formaient désormais un duo particulièrement redoutable.

Au début, les blessures étaient nombreuses, et fort heureusement, elles guérissaient relativement bien. Mais les plus graves lui laissaient des marques indélébiles sur sa peau. Ce qui serait le cas avec celle qu'elle avait dans le bas de son dos. Une entaille profonde et longue d'une vingtaine de centimètres, lui zébrait le haut de sa hanche gauche. Elle savait qu'elle guérirait comme les autres, mais en attendant, Roxanne était handicapée et se déplaçait avec difficulté.

Ce matin-là et comme tous les matins, Höa et Roxanne partirent en direction d'un point d'eau, pour se désaltérer, et aussi pour Roxanne, de se faire un brin de toilette. C'était bien une habitude qu'elle avait gardé de son ancienne vie. Le manque d'hygiène était pour elle inconcevable, mais ses conditions de vie ne lui permettaient pas d'être aussi propre qu'elle le souhaiterait.

Après ce passage rafraîchissant, ils reprirent leur route. L'hiver s'approchait, et ils avaient pris l'habitude de descendre vers le Sud pour bénéficier d'une relative douceur. Ils longeaient l'immense chaîne montagneuse sur leur gauche. Roxanne n'avait jamais osé y mettre les pieds. Déjà que la vie dans les plaines n'était pas facile, elle ne souhaitait pas se rajouter des difficultés dans les escarpements rocheux.

La plupart du temps, lorsqu'aucun danger n'était à l'horizon, Roxanne marchait à côté d'Höa. Mais à cause de sa blessure, elle était grimpée sur son dos. C'étaient les seules fois où elle se le permettait, car elle n'aimait pas profiter de son ami.

Bien couverte dans son manteau et à l'abri du vent sous sa capuche, Roxanne laissait Höa décider du chemin, comme bien souvent. Le flair du chien était un précieux outil et il pouvait sentir de très loin les pistes du gibier, celles des créatures malfaisantes, ou de tout autre chose.

La journée se déroula sans accro et lorsque le soleil fut assez bas dans le ciel, ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un petit bosquet. Höa laissa descendre Roxanne, puis l'abandonna un moment. Comme à son habitude, il partait chasser et il revenait quelque temps après, une fois rassasié.

Roxanne, elle, glanait les baies et autres noix qui commençaient à se faire rares en cette saison. De temps à autre, elle mangeait la viande que lui ramenait Höa, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait. De toute façon, elle pouvait se contenter de peu.

En attendant le retour du chien, elle s'installa adossée au tronc d'un arbre. Elle en profita pour sortir son couteau. Une belle pièce de ferronnerie, qu'elle avait réussi à troquer, tout comme son épée et tout ce qu'il lui appartenait. Avec le bout effilé de l'arme, Roxanne s'occupa de raccourcir ses ongles trop longs et de se débarrasser des saletés qui s'étaient incrustés dessous. Ses mains faisaient pitié à voir, sales, pleines de cicatrises et de cales sur ses paumes. Elle s'était protégée les mains jusqu'à la base de ses doigts avec des bandes de tissus, de manière à former des genres de mitaines. Elle n'aimait pas trop les gants, qui la gênaient et lui faisaient perdre en dextérité. Mais elle avait besoin de dissimuler un objet très précieux à ses yeux. Sa bague.

Toujours présente à son doigt, elle avait remarqué que cette petite pierre attirait énormément de convoitises. Alors pour éviter les problèmes, elle la tenait cachée. Elle se souvenait encore du premier meurtre que le bijou lui avait inconsciemment forcé à commettre. Mais aucun regret ne rongeait son cœur. Cet homme l'avait bien mérité de toute façon. Depuis ce jour, elle avait bien changé. Elle sentait, au fond d'elle-même, que cette pierre avait une influence néfaste.

Lorsque Höa revint, la nuit était tombée et Roxanne commençait à somnoler. Comme à leur habitude, il s'installa sur un lit de feuille et s'y roula, puis elle vint se pelotonner contre lui. Elle plongea dans le sommeil, tout en espérant que ses rêves soient plus doux que ceux de la nuit précédente.

Au petit matin, ils se réveillèrent avec l'aube naissante. Roxanne n'avait pas fait de cauchemars, mais plutôt un songe dérangeant. Elle avait vu des dizaines de bateaux brûlants sur une mer calme. C'était la nuit, et elle avait encore vu ce faciès terriblement sérieux, empli d'orgueil, éclairé par les flammes des navires. C'était une personne qui revenait régulièrement dans ses rêves. Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais en avait déduit que cet Elfe avait été le père des sept.

Après la léchouille matinale d'Höa, elle se redressa et le laissa se lever. Le chien s'étira et Roxanne en fit de même tout en baillant. Elle avait l'agréable sensation que sa plaie était en bonne voie de guérison, car elle la faisait moins souffrir et elle commençait à la démanger. La cicatrisation était en cours, c'était une bonne chose, mais il fallait faire attention aux mouvements brusques, pour éviter de rouvrir l'entaille.

Roxanne se sentait capable de marcher jusqu'au court d'eau, en contre bas d'une petite vallée.

Pendant qu'Höa lapait l'eau claire du ruisseau, Roxanne en profita pour se dévêtir complétement. Depuis qu'elle avait sa blessure, elle n'avait pas pu plonger entièrement dans l'eau. Le contact du liquide contre sa plaie était une véritable torture, alors elle s'était retenue. Délicatement, elle ôta la bande de tissu sale et tâchée de sang, qu'elle avait mise pour protéger sa blessure. Le bandage avait quelque peu collé à la peau par endroit et Roxanne dû serrer les dents pour supporter la douleur.

Une fois libérée, elle pénétra lentement dans l'eau relativement fraîche. Mais elle ne perdit pas de temps et se lava prestement pendant qu'Höa surveillait les environs. Elle nettoya également son bandage et son linge. Elle n'avait pas de vêtement de rechange, et elle attendit, bien emmitouflée dans son manteau, que ses affaires sèchent un minimum.

De nouveau grimpée sur le dos d'Höa, Roxanne observait avec crainte les hautes montagnes. Cette région était complétement dépeuplée, car les immondes créatures avaient élu domicile dans les hauteurs. La jeune femme et son chien étaient bien les seuls à s'aventurer dans le coin.

Roxanne espérait pouvoir traverser la région dans le calme, sans rencontrer d'hostilité, car elle ne se sentait pas capable de combattre dans son état.

Le paysage était vallonné et formait une série d'ondulation, début des contreforts de la chaîne montagneuse. C'était un panorama très agréable à regarder, mais Roxanne cessa sa contemplation, lorsqu'elle sentit Höa se raidir sous elle.

La truffe au vent, il humait l'air, puis il émit un sourd grognement. Roxanne observa les alentours mais ils se trouvaient dans un creux et l'horizon lui était dissimulé. Höa se mit alors à courir en direction d'un point plus élevé.

Arrivés au sommet d'une butte, Roxanne comprit alors pourquoi Höa avait réagi. La chose qu'elle redoutait était en train de fondre sur eux.

Un groupe de créatures malveillantes galopaient en direction des monts. Ils chevauchaient leurs immondes loups sanguinaires. Ils n'étaient pas de la carrure d'Höa mais certains s'en approchaient. Connaissant leurs habitudes, Roxanne pensait qu'ils avaient dû commettre des méfaits plus loin dans la vallée. Dépitée par une telle nouvelle, elle ne remarqua pas l'autre groupe de cavaliers qui poursuivait les abjectes créatures.

Malheureusement, elle ne put éviter la confrontation. Arme en main et agrippée au dos d'Höa, elle l'élança vers l'ennemi.

§

Chevauchant son blanc destrier, le chef du groupe de cavaliers Elfes filait à la poursuite des Orques qui avaient osé s'aventurer trop près de la Vallée de son Seigneur. Mais les Wargs avaient forcé l'allure et avaient pris beaucoup d'avance. L'Elfe fit accélérer le galop de son cheval, entraînant ses longs cheveux blonds derrière lui.

Dans la vaste plaine vallonnée, ils perdaient régulièrement de vue le groupe d'Orques, à cause des dénivelés. Ce fut justement à un de ces moments, que des cris et des bruits de lutte vinrent jusqu'à eux. Intrigués, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait à l'abri de leur regard.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs longues minutes après les avoir perdu de vue, que les Elfes retrouvèrent les Orques, ou du moins leurs cadavres.

Là, à quelques centaines de mètres d'eux, au milieu des corps ensanglantés de la dizaine d'Orques et de Wargs, se tenait une femme au côté d'une immense bête.

Tout portait à croire qu'ils étaient les auteurs de ce carnage. Le pelage blanc du chien était éclaboussé d'hémoglobine et la jeune femme tenait une épée souillée de sang sombre.

L'Elfe et ses cavaliers s'étaient arrêtés, immobiles, observant la scène. Et depuis leur arrivée, la jeune femme ne les avait pas lâchés du regard. Son épaisse chevelure rouge flamboyante ondulait sous les rafales de vent et ses yeux d'un gris froid transparaissaient un mélange de fierté et de peur. A sa façon de se tenir debout, il pouvait affirmer qu'elle était blessée.

Aucunes des deux parties n'avaient encore osé bouger. Jugeant qu'il devait faire le premier pas, le cavalier fit avancer son cheval. Mais dès qu'il exécuta son geste, la jeune femme bondit instantanément sur le dos de son animal et prit la fuite.

Cela faisait près d'un siècle que les gens de son peuple avaient entendu parler d'une personne errant en Terre du Milieu, accompagnée d'un loup ou d'un chien suivant les récits. Certaines histoires racontaient qu'il s'agissait d'un serviteur des ténèbres, mais elles étaient contredites par les marques de crocs et d'épée sur les corps des Orques qu'il avait retrouvés dans toute la région. C'était un mystère qu'il avait enfin l'occasion de découvrir, et elle était en train de lui filer entre les doigts.

L'Elfe ordonna à ses cavaliers de retourner dans leur Vallée, pendant que lui se chargerait de retrouver cette femme intrigante.

Il s'élança alors à sa poursuite. Il avait déjà vu un tel animal, un immense chien, mais cela remontait à sa première vie. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à croiser une nouvelle fois un descendant d'Huan. Et cette jeune femme, avec des cheveux aussi roux que… Non, il faisait des conclusions trop hâtives.

Alors ainsi, jusqu'au lendemain, ils se coursèrent, l'un tentant de la rattraper et l'autre de lui échapper.

* * *

Alors?

une review...

**Concernant le cauchemar et le songe de Rox, avez-vous reconnu ? **Si vous ne voyez pas, demandez moi

**Et l'Elfe à la fin? Vous voyez qui s'est?**

Biz


	7. Confrontation

**Bonjour à tous,**

Voici le nouveau chapitre : **Confrontation**

Encore de la bagarre, mais peut-être un peu moins violent qu'avant. A vous de me le dire.

J'ai mis en fin de chapitre, une partie "Explications" pour ceux d'entre vous qui n'ont pas compris certains passages du chapitre précédent.

Il y a des changements de points de vue, signalés par les " § "

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Merci à **aliena wyvern, Vanariane, kpopjay, bee-du-06 et Julindy **pour leur review.

Réponses au review sans compte :

**kpopjay :** concernant le cauchemar tu as l'explication en fin de chapitre. Legolas? Serais-tu une Legoaddict? Désolée mais ce n'est pas lui l'Elfe blond. Merci beaucoup de faire partager ma fic. C'est très gentil de ta part.

**bee-du-06 :** ah oui c'est sûr qu'avec un warg de compagnie, on ne risque pas de nous embêter :) Malheureusement, comme pour beaucoup de lectrices, ce n'est pas Legolas. Si Höa est fidèle à Rox, ce n'est pas vraiment à cause de sa bague, mais plutôt à cause du lien qui unissait leurs descendants réciproques.

Merci à tous pour vos messages.

* * *

_L'Elfe ordonna à ses cavaliers de retourner dans leur Vallée, pendant que lui se chargeait de retrouver cette femme intrigante. _

_Il s'élança alors à sa poursuite. Il avait déjà vu un tel animal, un immense chien, mais cela remontait à sa première vie. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à croiser une nouvelle fois un descendant d'Huan. Et cette jeune femme, avec ses cheveux aussi roux que… Non, il faisait des conclusions trop hâtives. _

_Alors ainsi, jusqu'au lendemain ils se coursèrent, l'un tentant de la rattraper et l'autre de lui échapper._

* * *

Roxanne était épuisée, à bout de force. Elle s'efforçait de rester sur le dos d'Höa.

Comme elle l'avait redouté, elle n'avait pas été en état pour combattre le groupe de créatures. Heureusement qu'Höa était présent et qu'il était facilement venu à bout des abominables loups. Mais Roxanne avait manqué de vigilance et une créature avait réussi à lui infliger un coup de lame au niveau de son épaule droite. Et pour ne rien arranger, son autre blessure s'était rouverte.

Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir se reposer et retrouver ses forces, mais pour compléter son malheur, peu de temps après en avoir finir avec ses ennemis, elle se retrouva face à des cavaliers Elfes.

Ils étaient là, devant elle, à une centaine de mètres, à la fixer. Elle en faisait de même. Elle essaya de faire bonne figure mais elle n'en menait pas large. Roxanne les redoutait, car c'étaient de dangereux combattants. Vu leur nombre et vu son état, sa seule issue était la fuite. Elle savait qu'Höa était au maximum de sa force et elle espérait pouvoir les distancer facilement.

Alors lorsqu'un des cavaliers fit avancer son cheval en sa direction, elle bondit littéralement sur son chien et ils filèrent comme le vent.

Et voilà comment elle en était arrivé là, à s'agripper à la fourrure d'Höa pour ne pas glisser jusqu'au sol.

Durant toute la fin de la journée, la nuit et jusqu'au matin, un cavalier Elfe était à sa poursuite. Elle se demandait où étaient passés les autres. Malgré la vitesse et l'endurance du chien, ils n'avaient pas réussi à le distancer.

Roxanne s'était retournée à plusieurs reprises pour l'observer. C'était un Elfe blond. Aussi blond qu'elle était rousse. Il avait un visage placide dénué d'émotions, comme tous les autres Elfes qu'elle avait pu voir. Sauf ses ancêtres, qui lui avait semblé relativement expressifs.

Ils avaient tous les trois quittaient la plaine vallonnée depuis un moment et devant eux s'étendait une forêt. Roxanne y vit son salut et elle retrouva alors une certaine vitalité. Elle poussa Höa à accélérer son allure pour gagner de la distance.

Une fois sous le couvert des arbres, elle descendit de son compagnon canin. D'un commun accord, ils partirent chacun dans une direction opposée. Le but était de brouiller les pistes et de perdre l'Elfe dans les bois.

Les arbres étaient assez clairsemés et elle dut s'enfoncer profondément dans la forêt pour réussir à se dissimuler. Malheureusement, l'Elfe n'avait pas été berné par leur combine et il arrivait sans mal à suivre les traces de Roxanne. Mais il dût se résoudre à descendre de cheval car les branches des arbres ne lui facilitaient pas la progression.

Après une bonne heure de cache-cache dans le bois, Roxanne n'avait toujours pas réussit à semer l'Elfe. Elle commençait à perdre patience et elle sentait la colère monter. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur elle ? Pourquoi la poursuivait-elle ?

Elle savait qu'il ne lâcherait pas, alors le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser était de lui faire face une bonne fois pour toute.

§

Son cheval était connu pour être le plus rapide destrier, mais cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils avaient quitté la Vallée et le voyage les avaient quelque peu éreintés. Et puis, cet immense chien tentait une allure soutenue.

Jusqu'au matin, le cavalier avait réussi à garder une distance raisonnable entre lui et la jeune femme, de façon à ne pas les perdre de vue. Il aurait trouvé cela dommage de la perdre, alors qu'elle était presque à sa portée. Il ne lui voulait pas de mal et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le fuyait avec autant d'ardeur. Mais c'était compréhensible, car après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas.

Pourtant il avait entendu parler d'elle et de son animal, mais jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de la voir. Les histoires qui se racontaient, principalement dans les villages et villes des Hommes, à propos d'une sorcière au loup, rodant dans les campagnes, étaient venues jusqu'à lui et ceux de son peuple. Mais les Elfes n'avaient jamais cru à ces récits, car jamais un Warg ne s'allierait avec une humaine. Mais d'après les marques qui laissaient derrière eux et que l'Elfe avait pu voir de ses yeux, ce n'était pas un loup des Orques, mais une bête bien plus grosse, qui avait fait ses dégâts. D'ailleurs, un Warg ne s'attaquerait jamais à ses congénères et les morsures de l'animal le confirmaient.

Concernant la femme qui accompagnait l'animal, les Elfes n'avaient pas d'avis dessus. Est-ce une fille des Hommes ? Peut-être, mais les premières histoires remontaient à plus d'un siècle. Une humaine ne vivait pas aussi longtemps et jamais une Elfe ne jouerait à ce jeu. Qui était-elle ?

Le cavalier avait la réponse juste devant lui, mais elle ne lui était pas encore accessible.

Il remarqua que le chien avait forcé l'allure. Il comprit pourquoi en découvrant l'étendue d'arbres devant eux. Ainsi ils espéraient lui fausser compagnie dans les bois. Mais il était un pisteur émérite et ce fut sans aucunes difficultés qu'il réussit à suivre la trace de la jeune femme, car c'était elle qui l'intéressait le plus.

Pendant un long moment, il chemina à travers la forêt. Ils étaient tous les deux à pied dorénavant, mais elle arrivait à garder une certaine avance sur lui. Elle lui semblait relativement endurante pour une humaine, qui plus est, blessée. Car c'était grâce au sang qu'elle laissait derrière elle, qu'il arrivait à la suivre.

Mais, alors qu'il poursuivait sa traque, l'Elfe s'immobilisa brusquement. Le son d'une arme sortant de son fourreau se fit entendre derrière lui. Elle était là, dans son dos, à quelques mètres. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle fasse ce genre de tour et il venait de se faire avoir. Il était légèrement impressionné et il ne put retenir un petit sourire. Elle était vraiment intrigante.

En signe de paix et pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions à son égard, il leva ses mains suffisamment hautes pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas d'armes en main. Alors lentement il se retourna.

Face à lui, la jeune femme à la chevelure cuivrée. Oui, c'était bien une femme et non une Elfe. Ses oreilles arrondies le lui prouvaient. Dans ses yeux gris, il pouvait voir une forte détermination et de la colère. Elle tenait dans sa main droite ensanglantée, son épée et elle semblait résolue à l'utiliser.

Ils se jaugèrent un instant, puis sentant que la tension était à son comble, il parla le premier.

**\- Je ne suis pas votre ennemi. **

A ses paroles, il la vit tiquer et serrer fermement ses lèvres. Elle ne semblait pas apprécier et son regard s'assombrit.

**\- Je vous assure. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi.**

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase, qu'elle s'élança vers lui, furieuse. Grâce à ses réflexes, il put sortir sa propre épée à temps pour parer l'attaque.

Ce fut avec stupéfaction, qu'il constata la puissance du coup de la jeune femme. Elle réussit même à le déstabiliser.

La jeune femme se recula rapidement de lui et elle lui parla pour la première fois. Elle semblait véritablement mécontente, mais il ne comprenait pas ses paroles. Elle parlait dans une langue qui lui était complétement étrangère. Il lui avait parlé dans la Langue commune, mais elle ne paraissait pas la connaître, car elle ne lui avait pas répondu. Ce n'était qu'à son intonation qu'il put saisir sa contrariété.

Sans perdre plus de temps, elle revint à la charge, enchaînant des attaques d'une rare intensité pour une simple femme. L'Elfe se contentait de se protéger. Il ne souhaitait pas la blesser, mais de toute façon elle ne lui laissait pas le choix de faire autre chose que se défendre. Il était fortement troublé par cette humaine.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils combattirent. Mais suite à un mouvement de trop, il entendit la jeune femme geindre et reculer de plusieurs pas jusqu'à taper dans un arbre. Elle se maintenait douloureusement son épaule et grimaçait fortement. Elle était essoufflée et il avait senti qu'elle faiblissait progressivement. Ses coups étaient de moins en moins puissants, mais vu comment elle s'agitait, il ne pouvait prendre le risque de la contrer sans lui faire de mal.

La voyant souffrir, il s'approcha d'elle, tendant une main bienveillante dans sa direction, mais elle releva prestement son bras blessé pour le tenir à distance. Son épée tremblait, alors il espérait que la douleur soit trop forte pour elle et qu'il puisse enfin la mettre hors d'état de nuire, pour son propre bien.

L'Elfe en profita alors pour échanger leur rôle. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui attaqua. Pas plus surprise que ça, la jeune femme était encore lucide pour éviter ses attaques. Elle ne chercha pas à les contrer et préférait jouer sur son agilité pour les éviter. Mais elle ne put jouer éternellement à ce jeu, et elle dût de nouveau faire se croiser leur fer. Au premier coup, il sentit qu'elle avait considérablement perdu de sa force.

Mais à nouveau, elle réussit à le prendre au dépourvu. Tout en esquivant son geste, elle lui tourna le dos et profitant que le pan de son manteau la cachait, elle changea son arme de main et lui asséna un coup traitre.

Il vit la pointe de l'épée de son adversaire passer tout près de son visage.

Il se recula vivement.

Devant lui, la jeune femme s'était également arrêtée, mais elle affichait un sourire satisfait. Circonspect, il porta sa main à son visage et découvrit avec stupeur, qu'elle avait réussi à lui entailler la joue. Une part de lui était vexée d'avoir été touchée, mais au fond de lui, il était encore plus intrigué par les capacités de combattante de cette belle rousse.

Où avait-elle bien pu apprendre à se battre ?

Et puis sa manière de jouer avec son épée lui était familière. Des gestes amples, fluides, sans mouvements inutiles, typiquement elfiques. Mais certains gestes étaient plus vicieux, traitres et malhonnêtes pour un combat singulier. Choses que les elfes de cet Age respectaient. Ces gestes lui rappelaient ceux qu'il avait lui-même eut, lorsqu'il combattait les armés de Morgoth. A cette époque, les techniques de combats étaient différentes, et les guerres récurrentes, alors, lorsqu'il se battait c'était pour sa vie. Il n'y avait pas d'autre enjeu, face à une armée d'Orques et autres monstres, tel qu'un Balrog.

L'Elfe reprit de sa constance et il décida qu'il était temps de cesser ce manège. Ils reprirent le combat. Elle se débrouillait correctement avec sa main gauche, mais pas suffisamment. Très rapidement, il réussit à prendre le dessus. Il n'était pas forcement fier de lui lorsqu'il empoigna l'épaule blessée de la jeune femme, ce qui lui arracha un cri strident et poser un genou à terre. Il en profita pour lui faire lâcher son épée en l'envoyant au pied d'un arbre. Elle tenta de se dégager de sa poigne mais il la serrait fermement. Néanmoins, elle lui assena un coup dans la rotule, qui le fit relâcher son épaule.

Elle roula jusqu'à son épée, mais ne se remit pas sur ses pieds. Elle haletait douloureusement.

Dans son regard, il pouvait voir qu'elle était toujours déterminée et que ce n'était pas elle qui abandonnerait en premier.

§

Cet Elfe commençait vraiment à l'agacer, alors elle fit une large boucle pour revenir sur ses pas et le surprendre. Dissimulée derrière un large tronc, elle l'attendit patiemment.

Lorsqu'elle le vit passer, elle était impressionnée par sa taille et sa carrure. Il ressemblait beaucoup à ses ancêtres et bien qu'il ne les égalait pas en taille, il était quand même très grand. Ses longs cheveux blond lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille et il était vêtu de vêtements de teintes claires et propres. Une constatation qu'elle lui enviait, elle et ses haillons.

Roxanne le laissa avancer, puis elle sortit de sa cachette et tira son épée. Le bruit de celle-ci le fit s'arrêter.

Lentement, elle le vit se retournait les deux bras relevés. Roxanne fut légèrement troublée car son visage était vraiment très beau. Mais elle savait que ça cachait son potentiel offensif et cela l'énerva au plus haut point. Alors lorsqu'il se mit à lui parler dans la langue des autres habitants de cette terre, sa colère grimpa encore plus.

Elle ne put réfréner son envie de lui mettre la tête au carré, lorsqu'il insista à lui parler.

Le premier coup ne fut qu'une mise en bouche. Elle recula et laissa sortir ses paroles de frustration.

**\- Tu peux toujours causer, je ne saisis pas un mot de ce que tu dis. Le seul moyen pour nous de nous exprimer, c'est avec nos armes. Alors tiens-toi prêt, car je n'ai l'intention de perdre ! **

Roxanne savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait rien compris à sa tirade, mais elle s'en moquer. Au moins, il avait l'air d'avoir saisi qu'elle ne parlait pas sa langue.

Elle l'attaqua avec toute son énergie, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer. Il était vraiment très puissant et ses coups ne les touchaient jamais. Ça l'agaçait, alors elle mit toute sa force dans son mouvement, mais elle sentit son dos s'arracher littéralement. Elle avait eu l'erreur d'oublier ses blessures. L'adrénaline les avait mises en sourdine, mais elles se réveillèrent pour de bon.

Roxanne s'éloigna de l'Elfe et se soutint contre un arbre. La douleur à l'épaule était une véritable torture.

Le blond devait avoir vu sa souffrance, car il s'approcha d'elle, lui tendant sa main en signe de bonté, son visage tout impassible. Mais Roxanne ne le laissa pas avancer plus et leva son épée vers lui.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser m'approcher » pensa-t-elle.

Roxanne n'eut pas le temps de reprendre complétement son souffle, car cette fois, ce fut l'Elfe qui lança l'attaque. Elle savait que son bras droit était trop faible désormais, alors elle esquiva chacune de ses attaques. Grâce à son petit jeu, elle espérait le berner suffisamment pour le mettre à terre. Son but était de se montrer plus faible qu'elle n'en était. Donc elle mit fin à ses évitements et reprit contact avec le fer de son épée.

La puissance du choc avait été rude pour son bras, mais elle encaissa. Puis elle lui tourna le dos et en profita pour mettre son arme dans sa main gauche. D'un geste ample, elle tenta d'atteindre sa gorge.

Malheureusement, il avait réussi à éviter la fatale estoque. Mais Roxanne fut satisfaite de voir de fines gouttelettes de sang perlaient sur sa joue. Finalement, elle pourrait bien réussir à en venir à bout.

L'Elfe semblait désappointé par son geste et il revint à la charge. De son bras gauche elle tenta de rivaliser, mais il était résolument bien trop fort pour elle.

Un cri lui arracha la gorge lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de l'Elfe plongeaient dans l'entaille de son épaule. La douleur était insupportable et Roxanne ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était à terre et désarmée. Sa respiration était difficile et vainement elle tenta de se libérer de l'étau. En entrouvrant les yeux, elle vit qu'il était très proche d'elle et que ses jambes étaient à sa portée. Alors donnant tout pour le tout, elle puisa dans ses réserves pour frapper le genou de son agresseur. Le résultat fut instantané.

Libérée, elle roula jusqu'à son épée. Complétement épuisée, elle fixa le blond. Roxanne savait qu'elle était en très mauvaise posture, mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas le lui montrer.

Elle se sentait perdue et ne voyait pas de quelles manières elle pouvait sortir gagnante de ce combat.

Et ce fut à ce moment, qu'elle aperçut derrière l'Elfe, une ombre se faufiler discrètement.

C'était Höa. Elle ne l'espérait pas.

Elle retrouva l'énergie nécessaire pour se relever. Elle évita soigneusement de porter son regard vers son ami, pour ne pas révéler sa présence. Mais l'ouïe fine de l'Elfe le remarqua et il se retourna vivement vers le chien.

Roxanne s'attendait à voir son compagnon sautait à sa gorge, mais il n'en fit rien.

Höa continua d'avancer lentement vers l'Elfe. Son attitude était étrange. Il était méfiant et intrigué. A aucun moment, il ne se montra agressif. Roxanne était estomaquée. Pourquoi n'attaquait-il pas ?

Le cavalier ne bougea pas et laissa le chien s'approcher de lui. Höa le sentit du bout du museau, les oreilles basses, toujours méfiant. Mais lorsqu'il eut fini son inspection, il prit une attitude amicale, comme il se faisait avec Roxanne. L'Elfe soulagé se détendit.

**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais, Höa !** cria Roxanne hors d'elle. **Pourquoi tu ne me défends pas ? **

Ils se retournèrent vers elle.

**\- Tu… tu es avec lui ? C'est ça ? **

Roxanne sentait qu'elle allait craquée. Toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée, avait d'un coup, besoin de sortir. Profondément déçue par le comportement d'Höa, elle recula pas après pas. Et lorsqu'elle vit l'Elfe poser une main sur la fourrure du chien sans qu'il ne réagisse, elle se sentit profondément trahie.

Avec toute l'énergie du désespoir, elle tourna les talons et couru loin d'eux, les larmes aux yeux.

Pendant de longues minutes, elle slaloma entre les arbres. Höa l'avait abandonné. Il avait préféré passer du côté de cet Elfe blond. Pourquoi ?

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant une petite rivière, elle se laissa tomber à genoux et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente soulagée.

Son corps était parcouru de spasmes, ses blessures la tiraillaient, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et des feuilles s'y étaient accrochées durant sa course, Roxanne faisait peine à voir.

Elle s'essuya rageusement les yeux. Elle se sentait trahie par le seul ami qu'elle avait. Comment allait-elle survivre maintenant ?

Roxanne resta accroupie près du petit court d'eau, mais elle observa ses environs d'un œil méfiant. Elle était partie sans même faire attention à sa direction. Le plus important pour elle, avait été de fuir le plus loin possible de son traître ami et de l'Elfe. Du coup, elle s'était perdue dans la forêt et ignorait où elle se situait. Mais elle s'en moquait. Elle était tellement contrariée et désappointée.

Ne voyant personne, Roxanne pensa qu'ils ne l'avaient pas suivi. Alors elle profita d'avoir accès à de l'eau et se nettoya ses mains crasseuses et surtout ensanglantées. Le sang qui coulait de son épaule avait goutté jusqu'à sa main. Elle sentait que tout son bras était poisseux et elle détestait cette sensation. Mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de se dévêtir et prendre le risque de perdre de sa vigilance. Alors elle enleva ses bandes de tissus autour de ses mains pour s'en servir comme pansement.

Elle plongea les morceaux de tissus dans l'eau fraîche et ainsi gorgés elle les appliqua sur sa plaie. Le contact était atroce, mais elle tint bon. Il fallait qu'elle nettoie un minimum sa nouvelle balafre, car les épées des créatures étaient très souvent souillées.

Roxanne tamponna légèrement le tissu sur sa plaie puis le trempa à nouveau dans l'eau. Le courant emmenait avec lui une trainée rouge du sang de la jeune femme. Et à nouveau, elle l'appliqua sur sa chair à vif.

Tellement concentrée sur sa douleur, elle ne remarqua pas l'intrus juste en face d'elle de l'autre côté de la petite rivière.

L'Elfe l'observait attentivement. Elle semblait terriblement mal en point et il désespérait de l'avoir vu rejeter son aide. Il n'avait pourtant pas de mauvaises intentions, mais il n'avait pu lui faire comprendre. La barrière du langage ne leur avait pas permis de s'expliquer. De plus, le comportement agressif de la jeune femme n'avait pas facilité la tâche.

Il aurait pu la laisser partir, ne pas courir après elle, mais son intuition lui indiquait le contraire, et dorénavant il était certain qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui et encore moins une simple humaine. L'Elfe avait eu plusieurs indices pour le conforter dans son pressentiment.

Cette fois, il n'allait pas lui permettre de se rebeller. Il allait employer des méthodes fortes. Il en était d'avance désolé, mais c'était pour le bien de la jeune rousse.

Par mégarde, il fit un léger bruit et elle dut l'entendre, car elle releva brusquement la tête. Le visage de Roxanne se décomposa immédiatement. Son ennemi était à trois mètres d'elle et elle ne l'avait pas entendu arrivée plus tôt. Elle s'en voulait.

Elle était en mauvaise posture. Ses armes n'étaient pas à portée de main et elle savait que dès qu'elle entamerait son geste, il serait sur elle. Après tout, il n'avait qu'à bondir d'une rive à l'autre.

Et alors qu'elle était résolue à le laisser agir en premier, elle constata que l'Elfe tenait dans une de ses mains, une fine corde.

Qu'avait-il l'intention d'en faire ? Voulait-il la capturer et la ligoter ?

Cela rappela de forts mauvais souvenirs à Roxanne. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Hors de question qu'elle se laisse faire.

L'Elfe lut dans son regard le revirement de ses intentions. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps et dans une détente exceptionnelle, il franchit le court d'eau.

Roxanne n'eut même pas le temps de frôler le pommeau de son épée, qu'elle était déjà plaquée au sol. Malgré la douleur, elle se débattit avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient. Elle se rendait compte qu'il souhaitait lui saisir ses poignets pour la rendre inapte à répliquer. Il était assis sur elle. Il était incroyablement puissant et aguerri. Mais Roxanne avait également des atouts. Grâce à son agilité et sa détermination, elle réussit à se faufiler entre les doigts, un peu comme une anguille qui se contorsionne et s'agite pour se défaire.

Malheureusement, elle ne put aller bien loin. Il lui attrapa une cheville et elle tomba à terre, moitié sur le sol et le reste dans l'eau glacée du ruisseau. Elle releva rapidement sa tête hors de l'eau, mais elle n'eut que le temps de reprendre une grande inspiration qu'elle sentit qu'on lui presser derrière le crâne. A nouveau, elle fut plongée dans le ru.

Roxanne ne s'attendait pas à autant de violence. Voulait-il finalement sa mort ?

Pendant plusieurs secondes, l'Elfe la maintint ainsi. Puis, agrippé à ses cheveux, il lui remonta la tête. Elle toussa et respira à pleins poumons. Mais à peine put-elle faire deux voire trois inspirations, qu'elle fut de nouveau plongée. Et ainsi de suite.

Roxanne essayait tant bien que mal de se libérer de son tortionnaire, lui griffant les avant-bras, l'assenant de coups de pieds, remuant sous son corps massif et robuste. Mais plus elle se débattait, plus elle s'épuisait. Ses poumons lui brûlaient. Elle luttait contre l'envie irrépréhensible de son besoin d'air, sachant que si elle succombait, c'était la noyade.

Les secondes devenaient des heures interminables. Sa vision devint trouble et un voile noir apparut devant ses yeux. Ses ongles plantés dans la chair de la main meurtrière, Roxanne ne luttait presque plus. Elle gardait le peu de conscience qu'il lui restait pour retenir son désir impérieux de respirer.

Lorsqu'elle sentit que son visage était de nouveau à l'air libre, elle ne réagit presque pas, comme si son souffle ne voulait pas reprendre. Tout était noir autour d'elle. Son corps était devenu tellement lourd, qu'il lui aurait été illusoire de vouloir le mouvoir. Elle avait tellement retenu son envie de respirer que son inconscient était resté bloqué sur cette idée. Impossible d'avaler la moindre bouffée d'oxygène, pourtant à sa disposition désormais.

Mais une sensation étrange l'envahi. Une pression sur ses lèvres puis un souffle chaud s'engouffra dans sa trachée, déclenchant ainsi son réflexe vital. Une cuisante brûlure traversa sa poitrine qui de nouveau se soulevait d'elle-même. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de notion de ce qui se tramait autour d'elle. Elle savait juste qu'elle n'était plus dans l'eau mais allongée sur le sol.

Épuisée et vidée de toute envie de lutte, Roxanne se laissa doucement glisser dans l'inconscience, mais avant cela, le voile noir de ses yeux se leva et elle distingua au-dessus d'elle l'Elfe blond, au visage amical et avenant.

Comment celui qui avait voulu sa mort, pouvait-il lui sourire ainsi ?

Ce fut sur cette interrogation que Roxanne tomba définitivement dans le sommeil.

* * *

**Ça vous a plu?**

**une review...**

* * *

**Explications concernant le chapitre précédent :  
**

**Le cauchemar de Rox : **C'est après la destruction des Arbres de Valinor. Ça se déroule à Formenos, la forteresse de Fëanor. Ungoliante et Melkor y sont allaient pour récupérer les Silmarils cachés dans le trésor de Fëanor. Seul Finwë le père de Fëanor, a fait face à Melkor, qui le tue. Ce fut le premier meurtre d'Arda. Ce sont ses événements, qui sont à l'origine du serment de Fëanor.

**Le songe de Rox :**

C'est lorsque Fëanor, ses fils et leurs partisans arrivent sur la Terre du Milieu. Après avoir tué les Teleri (les Elfes navigateurs), ils leur volent leurs bateaux et font voile en Terre du Milieu pour faire la guerre à Melkor et lui récupérer les Silmarils. Mais une partie seulement des Noldor étaient du voyage, les autres attendaient le retour des bateaux pour venir. Mais Fëanor, qui n'aimait pas son frère Fingolfin, décida de bruler les navires. Ce qui obligea Fingolfin et les autres Noldor, à traverser l'Helcaraxë, un détroit glacé. Beaucoup d'Elfes y périrent, ce qui expliquent une partie de la haine et la colère entre les descendants de Fëanor et les autres Noldor.

**Concernant l'Elfe qui poursuit Rox, certaines entre vous ont trouvé, ou sont sur la bonne voie. Réponse bientôt.**

Biz


	8. Imladris

**Bonjour à tous,**

Nouveau chapitre "Imladris"

Chapitre un peu laborieux à écrire, surtout la fin, qui m'a pris une bonne semaine.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Merci à **Julindy, kpopjay, aliena wyvern, TsuchiiChan et lilith** pour leur review.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont ajouté ma fic en fav et/ou en follow.

Réponse aux review sans MP :

**kpopjay** : Et oui la scène de la noyade était assez violente, mais tu as raison, il a fait cela pour la rendre incapable de répliquer et plus docile. Bon j'avoue, c'est méchant, mais c'est un guerrier, donc même si c'est un Elfe, il a un côté un peu bourrin (perso c'est comme cela que je le vois)

**lilith** : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Concernant l'Elfe blond, tu vas avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre, mais je te confirme ton idée. Happy end? Roxanne aura des moments de joie dans sa vie, mais malheureusement la fin ne sera pas des plus joyeuse (comme l'on prévenu ses ancêtres dans la première partie)

* * *

_Épuisée et vidée de toute envie de lutte, Roxanne se laissa doucement glisser dans l'inconscience, mais avant cela, le voile noir de ses yeux se leva et elle distingua au-dessus d'elle l'Elfe blond, au visage amical et avenant. Comment celui qui avait voulu sa mort, pouvait lui sourire ainsi ?_

_Ce fut sur cette interrogation que Roxanne tomba définitivement dans le sommeil._

* * *

Leur course poursuite les avait emmenés vers le Sud-Ouest, ce qui avait réduit la distance du retour vers Imladris.

L'Elfe avait pris soin de ficeler le haut du corps de Roxanne, pour prévenir tout geste de rébellion. Mais ce ne fut pas utile. Durant tout le voyage, elle resta plus ou moins inconsciente. L'Elfe avait pris soin de bander ses blessures, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il fallait qu'il rejoigne au plus vite la Vallée, car sa prisonnière souffrait de fièvre. Sa plaie à l'épaule avait été causée par une lame empoisonnée. Combinée à son faible état général dû à la fatigue et à sa grosse perte de sang, il craignait pour sa vie, car il savait les Hommes fragiles.

Mais ce que l'Elfe ignorait, c'était que Roxanne avait la robustesse et la capacité de guérison des siens. Néanmoins, sa plaie à l'épaule était sérieuse et le poison l'avait plongé dans une fièvre violente. Par moment, elle revenait à elle, mais son esprit était délirant. Elle était agitée et parlait cette même langue qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Ils galopèrent ainsi grand train, jusqu'à leur arrivée. L'Elfe maintenait Roxanne face à lui, l'enserrant de ses deux bras puissants, pour l'empêcher de chuter. Durant tout le voyage, il eut le loisir de la contempler. Un grain de peau digne d'une Elleth, une chevelure de feu lui rappelant certains Noldor du passé, et puis il y avait son courage au combat. Elle avait même réussi à le toucher, chose que peu d'ennemi était parvenu à faire depuis longtemps. En fait, il n'y avait que ses petites oreilles rondes qui la rendaient humaine.

Il y avait aussi cette question sur la présence de ce grand chien à ses côtés. L'Elfe avait senti que cet animal était fidèle à l'humaine. D'ailleurs, il courait avec eux, gardant constamment un regard triste vers elle. Mais l'Elfe ne comprenait pas pourquoi le descendant d'Huan ne l'avait pas attaqué, alors que la jeune femme avait - semble-t-il - souhaité qu'il le fasse. Il avait également l'étrange sensation que l'animal avait compris qu'il ne voulait aucun mal à son amie et que, dans le cas contraire, il n'aurait pas hésité à le tuer.

Dans tous les cas, beaucoup de questions et de mystères entouraient la jeune personne qu'il serrait contre lui, et il espérait que son Seigneur aurait des réponses.

§

Leur longue chevauchée arrivait à son terme. Ils avaient passé le gué de Bruinen, l'unique passage adapté aux chevaux pour se rendre jusqu'à la Vallée cachée. Un chemin pavé les amenait directement jusqu'à leur destination. Roxanne était toujours inconsciente et elle ne put découvrir le paysage d'une rare beauté qui s'offrait à elle.

Höa suivait le cavalier sans crainte, paisible.

Leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçu et ils étaient attendus. Une certaine agitation se fit sentir lorsque l'Elfe arrêta son cheval. Plusieurs Elfes vinrent jusqu'à lui, et certains par curiosité de l'immense chien qui l'accompagnait et de la jeune femme roussoyante.

Le cavalier n'eut pas le temps de mettre pied à terre que son écuyer s'approcha de son cheval pour s'en occuper, et juste derrière lui un Elfe à l'allure noble et aux longs cheveux bruns.

**\- Ainsi vous l'avez trouvé**, constata le Seigneur Elfe.

**\- Oui Seigneur Elrond**, répondit le cavalier en le saluant respectueusement.

Le noble Elfe s'approcha de la jeune femme et remarqua les liens qui la maintenaient.

**\- Cette jeune personne vous a-t-elle posé des soucis ?** demanda Elrond en découvrant l'entaille sur la joue du soldat.

**\- Elle s'est montrée farouche et n'était que peu encline à me suivre. Notre échange a été quelque peu houleux**, expliqua-t-il sans mentir mais sans donner trop de détails. **Néanmoins, elle a de nombreuses blessures dont une qui réclame vos soins.**

Un serviteur s'approcha des nouveaux arrivés et se chargea de réceptionner le corps de Roxanne que l'Elfe blond fit descendre de son cheval. Elrond passa sa main sur le visage de la blessée et confirma à son serviteur de l'emmener dans une chambre.

L'Elfe descendit à son tour de son destrier, qui fut immédiatement conduit aux écuries par l'écuyer. Puis il se retourna vers Höa, une main tendue vers lui, en signe d'amitié.

**\- Seigneur Elrond, voici celui qui accompagne l'humaine**, poursuivit-il en présentant l'immense bête.

**\- A n'en pas douter, cet animal est bien un chien et non un Warg, comme les histoires le racontent,** confirma Elrond. **C'est un honneur de pouvoir rencontrer un fils de Huan.**

Il salua le chien avec respect, et il sembla qu'Höa le lui rendit.

**\- Que ce noble descendant soit correctement accueilli ici**, déclara fortement Elrond pour que tous entendent.

Il rejoignit les escaliers qui menaient aux étages supérieurs de la cité.

**\- Je vais m'occuper de notre invitée, Seigneur Glorfindel, venez avec moi. Vous allez m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé.**

Le Seigneur de la Fleur d'Or lui empressa le pas.

Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce où deux serviteurs observaient avec méfiance Roxanne. A cette époque, peu d'humains étaient venus séjourner dans ce lieu, et pour ces deux jeunes ellyn c'était une première.

**\- Mes Seigneurs**, salua un des deux Elfes. **Nous ignorons si nous pouvons ôter les liens** **de l'humaine…**

Elrond ne le montra pas, mais la perplexité des deux serviteurs l'amusait. Il s'avança alors et s'assit près de la blessée. Il entreprit alors de défaire ses liens.

**\- Je ne pense pas que cette jeune personne puisse, en ce moment-même, être dans la capacité de faire la moindre chose**, assura Elrond.

Un jeune ellon s'approcha alors pour aider son Seigneur.

**\- Mais je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle soit complétement inoffensive**, compléta Glorfindel dans un calme relatif.

Le serviteur se ravisa et retourna à sa place. L'ancien Capitaine de Gondolin, négligemment adossé contre un pan de mur, émit un petit rire en voyant la réaction du serviteur.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Elrond découvrit la présence du bijou à l'un des doigts de la jeune femme. La bague avait été tournée et de ce fait, seul l'anneau était visible.

**\- Qu'est-ce donc que ceci ?** murmura Elrond en retournant la paume de Roxanne.

Glorfindel intrigué, s'approcha plus près. A cause de sa blessure à l'épaule, tout le bras droit de Roxanne était poisseux de sang. Sa main ne fit pas exception. L'Elfe blond n'avait pas remarqué le bijou, lorsqu'il lui avait ficelé les poignets, car le sang séché avait tout recouvert.

**\- Passez-moi un linge humide**, ordonna le Semi-Elfe.

Un serviteur s'exécuta prestement. Puis, avec beaucoup de douceur, Elrond s'appliqua à nettoyer l'ornement. Après quelque instant, la lueur de la pierre apparut à leurs yeux, à leur plus grand étonnement. Le Seigneur d'Imladris fut troublé par sa découverte. La lumière éclatante blanche et pure qui en émanait était un véritablement ravisement

Il posa la main de Roxanne et se releva. Il demanda aux deux serviteurs de quitter la pièce.

Après avoir fermé la porte, il revint près du lit. Mais son regard envers la jeune femme n'était plus le même. Un fort ressentiment s'était emparé de lui.

**\- Mais quelle est donc cette pierre ?** demanda Glorfindel hypnotisé par l'éclat.

**\- Je ne saurais vous le confirmer, mais la lumière qui émane de cette pierre est d'une rare pureté. J'ignore pourquoi et comment cette jeune femme est en possession d'un tel bijou, et j'espère qu'elle pourra nous éclairer là-dessus.**

**\- Je ne pense pas que ce sera possible, **déclara l'Elfe qui réussit à détourner son regard de la pierre.

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- Elle semble parler une langue qui m'en complétement inconnue.**

Puis Glorfindel continua de lui expliquer tout ce qu'il savait au sujet de Roxanne, pendant qu'Elrond s'occupait de la soigner. Le poison agissait toujours, mais il fut surprit de constater que les différentes plaies étaient déjà dans un état de cicatrisation avancé. Chose étrange pour un humain.

Glorfindel acheva son récit, mais ne fit pas part de son intuition concernant l'origine de la jeune femme. Cette idée était bien trop extravagante et saugrenue. Néanmoins, la présence du bijou tendait vers son hypothèse.

Lorsqu'Elrond eut fini son travail de guérisseur, ils sortirent de la pièce et laissèrent entrer un autre Elfe pour terminer de soigner les blessures qui ne réclamaient pas d'attention particulière.

**\- Laissons-lui le temps de récupérer**, énonça Elrond sur le pas de la porte. **Les réponses viendront par la suite.**

Glorfindel acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis lorsqu'Elrond fut partit, il resta quelques instants à observer la jeune femme toujours inconsciente et fiévreuse, allongée sur le lit.

§

Il faisait nuit lorsque Roxanne se réveilla brusquement. Seule la lumière d'une bougie éclairait autour d'elle. Elle n'était guère rassurée, car la pièce dans laquelle elle était, ne lui était pas familière.

Tout en se faisant la plus silencieuse possible, elle se releva. Son corps était fortement courbaturé, mais ses blessures ne la faisaient plus autant souffrir. Elle remarqua qu'on avait pris soin de la soigner, de la laver et de l'habiller d'une tenue qu'il lui déplaisait fortement. Une espèce de longue robe à la teinte claire et au tissu lourd comme du velours.

« Beurk » pensa-t-elle.

Roxanne rechercha des yeux ses propres vêtements et ses affaires personnelles, mais hormis la rassurante présence de sa bague, le reste avait disparu.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait être, et l'architecture tout en volute ne lui disait vraiment rien. Mais elle se doutait que ce devait être un des lieux où vivaient les Elfes. Car son dernier souvenir concernait un certain Elfe blond contre qui elle avait perdu son combat.

Elle se souvenait également de la traitrise d'Höa, et désormais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même pour s'en sortir.

Pieds nus, elle parcourut la pièce de long en large, mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle sorte d'ici. Elle ne supportait pas de se sentir enfermée, et peu à peu elle eut l'impression de manquer d'air, de suffoquer.

Alors elle alla vers la seule ouverture de la pièce. La porte.

Sur ses gardes et toujours silencieuse, elle tendit l'oreille contre le bois de la porte. Avant d'essayer de l'ouvrir, elle préférait savoir ce qu'il l'attendait de l'autre côté.

« Et merde ! »

Roxanne perçut la présence de deux gardes. Deux profondes respirations et le léger tintement métallique d'armes.

De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix. Hors de question de rester ici à attendre que quelqu'un vienne. Il fallait qu'elle prenne les devants et agisse au plus vite. Elle étudia les différentes possibilités et comme à son habitude, la méthode qu'elle choisit fut celle de la fuite et de l'attaque furtive. Dans un premier temps, éliminer les gardes, prendre leur armes et se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la sortie.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et tourna la poignée de la porte, lentement et prudemment. La porte n'était pas verrouillée, alors elle put continuer son plan d'évasion. Elle observa dans le faible interstice, et ce qu'elle vit lui confirma la présence de deux Elfes armés. Satisfaite de son observation, elle referma discrètement la porte.

Roxanne retourna vers la petite bougie et elle l'éteignit en pressant la mèche entre son pouce et son index, puis elle tourna sa bague vers l'intérieure de sa main et serra fermement le poing. Elle attendit quelques instants que ses yeux s'habituent complétement à la pénombre, ainsi elle aurait un avantage.

Puis elle se positionna devant la porte et se prépara mentalement. Elle devait être rapide et précise, car les deux gardes étaient des Elfes, alors elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Roxanne rouvrit précautionneusement la porte. Sa première victime était le garde le proche d'elle. Elle l'examina et mit toute son attention dans la dague qu'il portait.

Alors dans un élan de détermination, elle acheva d'ouvrir la porte en grand et porta un coup à l'arrière de la jambe du garde. Pendant que celui-ci, surprit par le choc, posa un genou à terre, Roxanne lui subtilisa son arme et l'acheva d'un puissant coup à la base du crâne.

Lorsque le second garde prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer, Roxanne était retournée à l'intérieure de la pièce, laissant la porte ouverte comme un signe à la suivre.

Ni une ni deux, le garde rentra à son tour, arme à la main. L'obscurité l'empêcha de distinguer la jeune femme, qui n'attendit pas longtemps pour l'attaquer de dos, en traître. L'Elfe échappa de justesse à son attaque. S'en suivit un échange de coup, mais Roxanne était habile et l'avantage de la pénombre lui permit de l'emporter sur son adversaire.

L'Elfe gisait dans son sang au milieu de la pièce. Roxanne se dépêcha d'aller chercher le corps de son collègue. Elle savait que l'alerte serait donnée, mais elle préférait reculer au maximum cet événement.

L'arme que Roxanne avait volée au premier garde lui convenait parfaitement, alors la seule chose qu'elle leur prit fut la cape sombre de l'un des Elfes. Parfaite pour se dissimuler dans la nuit.

Observant les alentours, Roxanne se glissa hors de la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle. Le ciel était dégagé et la lumière du croissant de lune donnait suffisamment de clarté pour pouvoir se déplacer. Elle ne prit pas le temps d'admirer la magnifique vue de la cité. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle allait perdu sa curiosité, qui avait laissé sa place à la méfiance et à l'instinct de survie.

Glissant le long des murs, Roxanne descendit vers les niveaux inférieurs. Il était plus logique que la sortie s'y trouve. Plusieurs fois elle dut se dissimuler pour laisser passer des Elfes qui vadrouillaient en pleine nuit. A chaque fois, elle retenait son souffle pour éviter au maximum de se faire repérer.

Elle ne pouvait dire si c'était par chance ou non, mais elle arriva directement dans les écuries. Plusieurs chevaux s'offraient à elle pour son évasion. Mais elle ne voulut pas se précipiter, et au lieu de filer tête baissée vers la sortie qui s'offrait derrière la grande porte des stabulations. D'un œil aguerri, elle observa le chemin pavé qui cheminait le long de la falaise et qui selon toute vraisemblance, conduisait vers l'extérieur. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception en remarquant les quelques gardes qui étaient postés en hauteur.

Mais Roxanne n'avait pas vraiment le choix, alors plus décidée que jamais, elle se dirigea vers un cheval gris pommelé et l'équipa de son bridon. Elle sauta sur son dos et rabattit le capuchon de la cape sur sa tête.

Dès qu'elle fut sortie des écuries, l'air frais de la liberté l'appela durement. Elle dut se retenir de ne pas galoper dans sa direction. Non, elle avait décidé de tenter sa chance en passant au pas, calmement, devant les gardes. Elle espérait qu'ils pourraient la prendre pour un des leurs et qu'ils la laissent passer sans poser de questions.

Les pas du cheval sur les pavés, brisaient le silence de la nuit. Roxanne laissa faire sa monture. Il devait connaître le chemin pour sortir et elle ne risquait ainsi pas de partir dans une mauvaise direction. Elle arriva sur une grande plate-forme ronde et le cheval se dirigea vers le chemin, qui ressemblait à un long pont taillé dans la roche de la falaise. A une dizaine de mètres devant elle, se trouvaient les sentinelles en faction dans leur tour de guet.

Plus elle s'approchait plus Roxanne était nerveuse. A chaque pas, la pression montait en elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être comprimer comme un ressort qui, à la moindre alerte, était prêt à bondir.

Elle arriva sous l'arcade de la tour et ce fut à ce moment précis, qu'elle fut au maximum de sa nervosité. Elle s'attendait à chaque instant à être interpellée, mais rien ne se produisit. Elle s'éloigna, toujours sous son calme apparent, et plus elle mettait de distance entre elle et les factionnaires, plus elle se détendait.

Tout se passait pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce que le son d'un cor résonne derrière elle. Ce fut le signal et sans attendre plus encore, Roxanne talonna sa monture qui régit au quart de tour. Elle entendit immédiatement après, les appels des gardes mais elle ne leur accorda aucune attention. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle s'éloigne de ses ravisseurs.

De part et d'autre d'elle, il y avait un vide impressionnant. Un écart de son cheval et s'était la chute fatale. Ce fut alors avec apaisement, qu'elle se retrouva sur un vrai chemin, étroit certes, mais pas aussi vertigineux que celui d'avant.

Plusieurs minutes après avoir quitté sa « prison », Roxanne arriva en vue d'une rivière. Mais ce qu'il l'intéressa plus particulièrement, était le sentier qui serpentait à travers le bois, de l'autre côté du court d'eau.

Obnubilée par sa destination, Roxanne ne prit pas garde à la réaction du cheval, qui sans crier gare, pila net sur la berge de la rivière. Elle réussit à se retenir à l'encolure, mais le destrier fit demi-tour violemment et, la dernière chose que vit Roxanne fut les pierres de la berge du torrent.

§

Glorfindel et ses soldats arrivèrent dans les instants qui suivirent.

Un garde en patrouille avait trouvé étrange, que ceux qui étaient sensé surveiller la chambre de l'humaine, ne soient pas à leur poste. Ce fut lui, qui trouva les corps blessés des Elfes dans la pièce. L'humaine avait également disparut. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour sonner l'alerte.

Les Elfes avaient une capacité de réaction très efficace et il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour se lancer après le mystérieux cavalier.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir le cheval volé, revenir à son écurie, mais sans sa cavalière.

Les cavaliers continuèrent jusqu'au gué. L'aube était naissante et le ciel commençait à se teindre de couleurs chaudes. La fuyarde était détendue immobile, face contre le sol, parmi les pierres charriées par le courant.

Glorfindel sauta de son blanc destrier et accourra vers la fugitive. Il ne savait trop à quoi s'attendre avec cette curieuse jeune femme, mais un mauvais pressentiment se fit sentir. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et sans perdre plus de temps, il la retourna vers lui.

Ce qu'il vit le figea. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de feu de Roxanne et elle en ressortit rouge de sang. Une plaie béante était présente sur son crâne. Il en déduit une violente chute de cheval.

La jeune femme souffrait d'une grave contusion et presqu'aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était enfuie, elle fut ramenée à Imladris.

Cette fois Glorfindel allait monter personnellement la garde. Cette humaine avait, semble-t-il, le don pour se blesser, et étant donné que c'était lui-même qui l'avait trouvé, il s'en trouvait automatiquement responsable.

Toutes les interrogations à son sujet réclamaient des réponses, alors hors de question de les laisser s'envoler avec elle.

* * *

**Alors?**

**Ça vous a plu?**

**une review...**


	9. Maudite colère

**Bonjour à tous,  
**

Je suis désolée pour cette attente de près de 3 mois depuis le dernier chapitre. Pour faire simple, je n'étais plus du tout motivée. Pourtant j'ouvrai régulièrement mon fichier pour écrire, mais les mots ne venaient pas. D'ailleurs je n'avais même plus envie de lire les autres fics que je suivais en temps normal, donc désolée aussi pour mon absence de review et je vais tâchais d'y remédier.

En fait, **il faut remercier Aya72 pour son message qui a eu un effet boost sur moi**. J'ai reçu son message hier en fin de journée et dès le soir je me suis remise à écrire. Résultat plus de 1000 mots en une soirée et un chapitre fini. Alors merci beaucoup Aya car peut être que sans ton message, ce chapitre aurait prit plus de temps pour être publié.

Donc voici le nouveau chapitre : "**Maudite colère"**

Toujours aussi sombre. J'ai essayé de rendre Elrond antipathique envers Roxanne mais ce n'est pas facile. Il n'y a que Glorfindel qui est "un petit rayon de soleil" mais elle ne le voit pas encore, car elle est trop obnubilée par son envie de liberté.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Merci à** aliéna wyvern, TsuchiiChan, kpopjay, Julindy et Aya72 **pour leur review.

réponse à kpopjay :

Et oui c'était bien Glorfindel cet elfe blond :-)

Tu attendais la confrontation entre Rox et Elrond, et bien c'est dans ce chapitre.

Pour ce qui est de la faire "revenir sur terre" comme tu dis, ça ne sera pas son séjour à Imladris en lui-même mais ce sera plus l'intervention de certaines personnes. Rox sera toujours aussi turbulente dans ce chapitre. Elle va s'emporter envers la mauvaise personne et elle va automatiquement être remise sur les rails de sa "mission" par... surprise! réponse dans le prochain chapitre.

A bientôt

Biz

* * *

_Ce qu'il vit le figea. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de feu de Roxanne et elle en ressortit rouge de sang. Une plaie béante était présente sur son crâne. Il en déduit une violente chute de cheval._

_La jeune femme souffrait d'une grave contusion et presqu'aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était enfuie, elle fut ramenée à Imladris._

_Cette fois, Glorfindel allait monter personnellement la garde. Cette humaine avait, semble-t-il, le don pour se blesser, et étant donné que c'était lui-même qui l'avait trouvé, il s'en trouvait automatiquement responsable._

_Toutes les interrogations à son sujet réclamaient des réponses, alors hors de question de les laisser s'envoler avec elle._

* * *

Encore un rêve.

Encore la guerre.

Toujours du sang, des morts, de l'amertume.

_L'immense plaine était emplie de corps de soldats de tous camps. Des Elfes, des Orques, des Loups, des Trolls, mais aussi des Hommes et des Nains. Se frayer un chemin était particulièrement difficile. Le peu de parcelle de terre non recouverte par les cadavres était imbibée de sang._

_Elle n'était qu'une simple spectatrice, mais l'odeur des chairs en décomposition la prenait à la gorge. Elle voulait se réveiller mais le cauchemar ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. Pourquoi l'obligeait-il à regarder cela ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son histoire._

_Le spectacle était des plus morbides. Jamais elle n'en avait vu de tel. Un haut le cœur plus fort que les autres l'obligea à tomber à genoux pour vider son estomac._

_Ses mains et ses jambes étaient souillés par le liquide rouge des guerriers tombés. Elle se releva, terrifiée et dégoutée par la sensation, les yeux fixés sur ses mains ensanglantés, comme si elle était responsable de ce massacre. Elle… ou un autre ? Qui était le coupable ? Qui était l'auteur de ce massacre ? Qui avait appelé tous ses alliés pour affronter l'Ennemi ?_

_Elle voulut crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Affolée, elle lâcha du regard ses mains pour constater que le paysage avait changé. Les cadavres n'étaient plus présents, mais la peur n'avait pas disparu. La terre de la plaine avait gardé sa couleur vermillon et des rigoles la parcouraient de-ci de-là, charriant du sang jusqu'au fleuve non loin de là._

_Elle n'osait plus bouger. Une impression d'oppression la plombait. Sans la voir, elle sentait dans son dos qu'une chose bien plus effroyable était présente. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce que c'était. Elle voulait juste que ce cauchemar se termine. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues._

_Mais elle devait se retourner. C'était la condition pour que tout cela s'achève._

_Alors avec tout le courage qu'elle trouva en elle, elle pivota lentement, très lentement. Elle avait fermé les yeux car elle ne souhaitait toujours pas regarder. Mais ses autres sens ne pouvaient être tus. L'odeur était toujours là, et le bruit de ses pieds dans le sol détrempé était écœurant._

_Une fois son mouvement accompli, elle respira un grand coup malgré les relents immondes. Puis toute tremblante, elle ouvrit les yeux._

_Face à elle, une masse sombre immense. Elle ne put dire du premier coup d'œil de quoi il s'agissait, mais alors que la plaine était complétement plate l'instant d'avant, elle avait à présent en son centre une haute colline sanguinolente._

_Sanguinolente ? Comment une colline pouvait saigner ? C'est alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et qu'enfin son cri raisonna dans la plaine._

Roxanne se réveilla en sursaut. Quel cauchemar effrayant !

Elle eut à peine ouvert les yeux qu'une douleur effroyable lui saisit la tête. Elle se redressa vivement et s'enserra le crâne avec ses mains. La douleur était vive et elle sentit sous ses doigts une large entaille. Elle ôta immédiatement ses mains pour vérifier si la plaie était béante, mais à la place elle constata que ses poignets avaient été liés entre eux par une corde relativement fine.

Roxanne n'avait pas encore conscience de son environnement. Elle était encore embrumée par son sommeil et la douleur lui paralysait l'esprit. Mais son instinct de fuite était toujours actif, et se savoir ainsi prisonnière ne lui plaisait guère. Alors elle se mit à forcer sur ses liens autant qu'elle le put, mais ses gestes étaient désordonnés et non efficaces.

La rousse s'agitait sur son lit, s'énervant de plus en plus en voyant que les cordes ne cédaient pas. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un léger toussotement. Elle s'arrêta net. Figée, elle remarqua son erreur. Elle n'avait pas pensé à observer où elle se trouvait. Elle pouvait être n'importe où, mais au lieu de ça elle s'était emballée et n'avait pas pris soin de se repérer.

La tête toujours basse, Roxanne remarqua qu'elle était dans le même lit que celui où elle s'était réveillée la fois d'avant. Elle était donc de retour chez les Elfes. Elle se raidit immédiatement, car cela signifiait qu'un de ces Elfes était avec elle, en ce moment même, dans cette pièce.

Roxanne osa alors relever la tête vers la source du bruit. Face à elle, négligemment assis sur une chaise, l'Elfe blond qui l'avait pris en chasse semblait attendre son réveil. Il n'y avait aucune expression sur son visage et Roxanne ne pouvait savoir quelles étaient ses intentions. Elle prit peur et du coup elle reprit de plus belle sa manœuvre de libération.

Mais l'Elfe ne semblait pas accepter son envie de liberté, car il se leva pour venir jusqu'à elle. Roxanne ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'approcher et sauta, du mieux qu'elle put, hors de son lit. Elle se sentait pris au piège. La pièce était relativement exigüe, la présence de cet homme potentiellement dangereux et le fait de ne pas avoir la pleine capacité de ses mains, la rendit craintive et inquiète.

Rapidement, Roxanne se trouva bloquée dans un coin de la chambre. L'Elfe continuait d'approcher dans sa direction et aucune issue n'était disponible. Dos au mur et en panique, Roxanne ressemblait à un petit animal piégé par un prédateur. Et alors que l'Elfe n'était plus qu'à deux pas d'elle, ses nerfs craquèrent et elle s'accroupit, les bras au-dessus de sa tête en position de défense.

Glorfindel fut stupéfait par sa réaction disproportionnée. La jeune femme était complétement morte de peur devant lui, alors que son intention n'était pas mauvaise.

Il admettait que lors de leur confrontation il avait été brutal envers elle, mais c'était uniquement pour la maîtriser. Il ne comprenait pas sa crainte démesurée, car il avait vu sa capacité à se défendre et elle avait largement de quoi le tenir en respect si elle le souhaitait.

Pourquoi alors réagissait-elle de cette façon ?

Avait-elle eu de mauvaises expériences par le passé qui l'aurait traumatisée à ce point ? Glorfindel pensa à cette éventualité.

Alors pour éviter de la brusquer plus encore, il se mit à son niveau sans plus bouger, attendant qu'elle se détende et constate par elle-même qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal.

Roxanne, quant à elle, attendait avec crainte le coup qui ne venait pas. Complétement contractée et tremblante, elle finit par se demander ce que pouvait tramer l'Elfe. Elle baissa alors ses bras et surprise, elle constata que son tortionnaire n'avait pas une attitude menaçante. Au contraire, il affichait le même visage légèrement souriant qu'elle avait souvenir d'avoir vu après leur combat. Roxanne ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il l'avait poursuivi, ils s'étaient battus, il avait essayé de la noyer, puis il se montrait désormais avenant. Pourquoi un tel changement de comportement ?

Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Après tout, Höa ne l'avait pas attaqué. Il devait y avoir une bonne raison à cela, car jamais Höa ne l'avait trahit.

Glorfindel et Roxanne se fixèrent pendant un long moment. L'Elfe comprenait que la jeune femme était en pleine réflexion. Le doute et le questionnement étaient visibles sur son visage. Le souffle de la jeune femme était toujours saccadé et elle se tenait encore recroquevillée dans l'angle de la chambre.

L'Elfe tenta une nouvelle fois de se montrer bienveillant et il tendit une main vers Roxanne. Le geste eut pour effet de la forcer à se coller encore plus contre le mur. Mais voyant que ce n'était nullement malintentionné, elle finit par accepter – non sans appréhension – la main tendue.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Roxanne n'avait pas eu un contact amical avec un autre être vivant. La plupart du temps, les rencontres étaient agressives et contraintes, et seul Höa lui apportait un peu de chaleur affective. Alors elle fut dérangée par ce rapprochement.

Glorfindel fut soulagé de voir qu'elle acceptait enfin de lâcher un peu leste. Il lui prit la main chaleureusement et d'un geste la tira vers lui pour la remettre sur ses pieds. Aussitôt debout, Roxanne préféra rompre le contact et sans le regarder, elle le remercia. Bien sûr, il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle lui dit, mais il saisit son intention. Il remarqua également sa gêne et il se décala d'elle, lui laissant un espace personnel plus raisonnable.

Un profond silence s'installa. Glorfindel l'observant, quelque peu perplexe, et Roxanne, tête baissée, le visage caché par ses cheveux, attendant que cela passe. L'Elfe pressentait que la communication allait être difficile. D'abord à cause de la barrière de la langue, mais aussi à cause du comportement – limite sauvage – de la jeune femme. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'expérience par le passé et il prit cela comme un défi, auquel il devait réussir. Son âme de Noldo ne pouvait aller contre cette épreuve.

La vie à Fondcombe était relativement calme comparée à celle de Gondolin. Il était un soldat, formé et rompu aux techniques de combat, et l'aperçu des capacités de la jeune femme l'avait interloqué. Les histoires à son sujet avaient été enjolivées pour en faire une sorte de légende, mais une part de vérité existait et les deux Elfes qui étaient chargé de garder sa porte en avaient fait les frais. Car aussi humaine qu'elle en avait l'air, elle était aussi dangereusement mortelle qu'un guerrier aguerri. Heureusement les deux gardiens se remettront de leurs blessures. Mais le Seigneur Elrond avait été contrarié par sa tentative de fuite. Quelque chose en cette jeune femme semblait contrarier le Semi-Elfe. Glorfindel l'avait bien remarqué, car le naturel calme et posé du Seigneur avait disparu et depuis l'arrivée de l'humaine, il était plus sombre et taciturne, passant beaucoup de temps dans d'anciens écrits.

Avait-il eut la même intuition que lui à son sujet?

Glorfindel n'allait pas tarder à le savoir, car Elrond lui avait demandé de lui amener la jeune femme lorsqu'elle serait réveillée.

Mais avant de la conduire au Seigneur de ce lieu, Glorfindel voulait tenter par lui-même de converser avec elle. Au moins connaître son nom. Sans gestes brusques et avec beaucoup de douceur, il l'invita à venir se rassoir sur son lit.

Roxanne n'était toujours pas très rassurée, mais elle accepta de le faire. Elle le craignait. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la taille de ses avant-bras pour comprendre que toute tentative de rébellion se relèverait douloureuse. Cet Elfe était aussi impressionnant en taille et en carrure que ses ainés, dont elle gardait un souvenir plus ou moins précis. Il fallait dire que plus d'une centaine d'années s'était passé depuis ce jour, et hormis dans ses rêves, jamais elle ne les avait revus. Elle leur en voulait terriblement.

Perdue dans ses souvenirs du passé, elle ne prêta plus attention à son gardien et elle sursauta vivement lorsque ce dernier se présenta face à elle. Mais elle se calma rapidement en voyant qu'il n'avait qu'un verre d'eau en main. Il le lui tendit et elle l'accepta, mais avant de le boire elle en renifla le contenu. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise et qu'elle faisait inconsciemment à chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre quelque chose dans sa bouche. Ses sens ne l'avaient jamais trahi.

Glorfindel, qui était parti chercher sa chaise pour s'installer en face de la rousse, ne put retenir un sourire en la voyant faire. Il lui sembla qu'elle ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance.

Pendant que Roxanne buvait d'une traite l'eau fraîche et désaltérante, Glorfindel prit place devant elle. Assis, les coudes sur ses genoux, il la regarda, ne sachant pas trop comment commencer.

Le regard perçant de l'Elfe mettait mal à l'aise Roxanne. De plus, il avait repris son air sérieux où aucune expression ne transparaissait. Son anxiété redoubla et son envie de fuite refit surface. Derrière son geôlier, l'unique porte de la pièce, tentante mais inaccessible. Aussitôt, son esprit se mit à réfléchir à un plan pour sortir de sa prison. Mais tout jouait en sa défaveur. Elle avait un adversaire redoutable, elle était attachée et elle n'avait pas d'arme. Même l'Elfe n'en portait pas, elle ne pouvait donc lui en dérober.

Ne supportant plus son regard, Roxanne baissa les yeux. C'est là qu'elle vit la solution. Dans ses mains, elle avait toujours le verre que lui avait donné l'Elfe. Son plan d'évasion germa instantanément dans son esprit.

Mais un coup contre le bois de la porte stoppa net sa réflexion.

Glorfindel, qui n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de communiquer avec la jeune femme, se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte. C'était un de ses hommes qui venait lui faire un rapport. Il jeta un regard vers la rousse et voyant qu'elle était calme, il referma la porte derrière lui pour écouter l'exposé.

Aussitôt la porte fermée, Roxanne mit en branle la première étape de son plan. Elle ne perdit pas de temps, et se précipita de mettre le verre sous l'oreiller du lit. D'un geste prompt, elle pressa dessus. Le bruit de casse fut atténué par l'oreiller. Elle choisit parmi les morceaux brisés celui qui était le plus adapté à son projet, puis elle reprit sa place sur le lit. Roxanne commença à trancher ses liens, mais elle ne devait pas aller jusqu'au bout. Elle devait laisser juste ce qu'il fallait de brins pour pouvoir se libérer par sa seule force.

Tout en tendant l'oreille, elle œuvra, puis dissimula l'ersatz d'arme dans un repli de ses vêtements. Roxanne eut juste le temps de reprendre une pose « normale » avant que l'Elfe ne revienne dans la pièce. Elle pria intérieurement pour qu'il ne remarque pas l'absence du verre, ni les brins défilés de ses liens.

Glorfindel revint s'assoir, sans se doutait de rien. Il décida d'arrêter de réfléchir et il se lança. Il se présenta de façon formelle dans chaque langue qu'il connaissait, mais comme il s'en doutait la seule réaction de la jeune femme fut celle de l'incompréhension. Il put à son tour l'entendre baragouiner dans un dialecte chantant, sans rien saisir. Cela ne servait à rien de vouloir à tout prix essayer de parler, car hormis si l'un entre eux ne prenait la peine d'apprendre la langue de l'autre, jamais ils ne se comprendront. Il décida d'entamer une autre approche.

L'Elfe s'approcha de Roxanne et s'accroupit face à elle. Elle ne put refréner son envie de reculer et en la voyant, l'Elfe émit un doux son rassurant, un peu comme s'il souhaitait apaiser un animal.

**\- Ooooh, n'ayez pas peur.**

Puis constatant qu'elle avait toute son attention, il dit son nom en se pointant du doigt. Plusieurs fois il répéta son geste essayant de faire comprendre que le son qui sortait de sa bouche était son nom, puis il se tut et son doigt se dirigea vers Roxanne. Il semblait attendre qu'elle lui réponde à son tour.

Roxanne n'était pas idiote. Elle avait parfaitement compris du premier coup que l'Elfe se nommait « Glorfindel ». Elle trouva ce nom aussi bizarre que ceux de ses ainés. Néanmoins hors de question pour elle de révéler la moindre information à son sujet. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait en faire ? Roxanne était suspicieuse. Le monde dans lequel elle évoluait désormais était encore truffé de choses dont elle ignorait entièrement le sens et elle préférait se méfier de tout.

La réponse ne venait toujours pas, alors Glorfindel se fit implorant. Et finalement la jeune femme ouvrit les lèvres, mais au vu de son faciès et de sa longue tirade, il ne sut toujours pas quel était son nom. Il se releva fièrement. Il n'avait pas pris cela comme un échec, au contraire, cela lui donna encore plus envie de réussir.

**\- Je vais devoir vous amener devant le Seigneur de ce lieu**, dit Glorfindel d'un ton sérieux, sachant très bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais tel était le protocole.

Il se présenta à la porte et lui indiqua de le suivre. Roxanne n'attendait que cela depuis qu'elle avait échafaudé son plan, alors elle fit ce qu'il lui demanda. L'Elfe ouvrit la porte et fit quelques pas à l'extérieur. Lorsque Roxanne sorti à son tour, elle se trouva immédiatement encadrée par deux soldats armés. Glorfindel était d'ailleurs lui aussi en train de se parer de son arme, qu'un des soldats avait gardé pour lui en dehors de la pièce. Un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune femme et il prit la tête de l'escorte.

Roxanne le suivit dans le dédale de couloirs, escaliers et autres chemins, toujours talonnée de près par les deux gardes. Elle essaya de mémoriser le trajet pour éviter de se perdre lorsqu'elle se sera débarrassée des deux loustics qui la collaient. Ils continuèrent de monter dans les hauteurs de la cité, croisant constamment d'autres Elfes, lesquels Roxanne préférait ignorer royalement. La seule chose qui l'intéressait était de se retrouver dans un endroit relativement calme et dépeuplé.

Malheureusement pour elle, ils arrivèrent dans une vaste bibliothèque où une personne semblait attendre leur venue. Glorfindel salua cette personne et commença à lui parler. Roxanne observa cet Elfe qui était bien plus petit et moins imposant que le grand blond. Il avait plus la carrure d'un homme, mis à part la présence de ses oreilles pointues, signe caractéristique de cette race. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux gris mais elle ne saurait lui donner un âge. En tout cas, il ne lui inspirait pas confiance et lui-même ne semblait pas particulièrement réjoui de sa présence. Si tel était le cas, pourquoi ne la laissaient-ils pas partir ?

Fier et avec une pointe de suspicion, le Seigneur Elrond s'approcha de la jeune femme que venait de lui amener Glorfindel. Elle avait une allure de sauvageonne avec ses cheveux de feu indisciplinés et son regard effronté. Plus il l'observait et plus il avait l'impression d'avoir devant lui un démon du passé. Pourtant cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Elle n'était pas de sa race et aucun descendant de cette famille maudite n'était connu. Mais il existait toujours une ombre sur le destin de l'un d'entre eux. L'un de ceux qui lui avaient volé son enfance à lui et à son frère jumeau, Elros. Jamais il ne leur avait pardonné pour cela.

Elrond dut retenir son élan d'émotions négatives suite à la remémoration de ce moment douloureux de sa vie. Il reprit constance.

**\- Le Seigneur Glorfindel me dit que vous vous êtes tenue convenablement depuis votre réveil**, lui annonça-t-il. **Mais ne pensez pas que cela me fera oublier vos actes méprisables envers ceux que vous avez blessés durant votre escapade nocturne. Pour cela je pourrais vous punir sévèrement, mais étant donné que nous ne pouvons nous entretenir clairement** **sur ce sujet, je mets cet incident en suspens. **

Roxanne rageait intérieurement. Elle avait saisi que cet Elfe était celui qui gouvernait cet endroit et que vu le ton de ses paroles incompréhensibles, il n'était pas aussi aimable que son compatriote blond.

Elrond continuait de lui parler, évoquant le grand chien qui l'accompagnait ainsi que d'autres informations à son sujet que l'on lui avait rapporté. Il savait que ses paroles étaient du vent pour elle, mais il avait besoin de s'exprimer à voix haute. D'une certaine manière cela l'aidait à mettre du clair dans ses idées.

Mais plus il lui parlait, plus Roxanne sentait une vague de colère montait en elle. Son ton plein de reproches ne lui plaisait guère. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Ils ne s'étaient pourtant jamais rencontrés. Avait-elle par mégarde fait une chose qui allait contre ses intérêts ? Elle s'était toujours tenue à l'écart des affaires des populations de ce monde. Et à part avoir battu sévèrement deux gardes et voler un cheval, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir mérité autant de mépris. C'était plutôt eux qui lui avaient apporté plus de problème qu'autre chose.

Bien trop concentrée sur sa colère, Roxanne ne le remarqua pas mais la douce chaleur qui accompagnait le port de son bien le plus précieux – sa bague – augmentait progressivement. C'était un signal qu'elle ne savait pas encore interpréter et elle allait rapidement le comprendre.

Lorsque Elrond eut fini sa tirade, il se senti plus apaisé. Il n'était pourtant pas allé jusqu'au bout de sa pensée. Sa théorie n'avait pas besoin d'être révélée. En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, elle était tout bonnement farfelue. Elle n'était que le fruit de son passé tortueux qui n'avait pas été guéri et auquel un simple pardon ne suffirait pas à pacifier.

**\- Laissez-nous**, indiqua le Semi-Elfe aux gardes.

Ils quittèrent la pièce et leur surveillance fut immédiatement remplacée par celle de Glorfindel.

**\- Je me suis permis d'essayer de communiquer avec notre invitée, mais sa langue m'est totalement inconnue**, dit-il tout en gardant un œil sur Roxanne. **Votre connaissance linguistique est plus étendue que la mienne, vous aurez sans doute plus de succès. **

**\- Et notre invitée a-t-elle un nom ?** demanda Elrond à la fois à Glorfindel et à la rousse.

**\- Hélas, ce fut là aussi un de mes échecs.**

Elrond posa un regard dur sur la jeune femme. Roxanne se tendit tant la situation lui déplaisait fortement. Les deux Elfes le constatèrent. Le regard de Roxanne se fixa sur le pommeau de l'arme de Glorfindel. L'épée était à portée de sa main, il lui suffisait d'agir vite. Mais son regard insistant indiqua clairement son intention et par sécurité il se décala d'elle.

**\- J'ai également pu constater que la contrainte et la captivité la rendait nerveuse et prompte à combattre**, déclara l'ancien Seigneur de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or.

**\- Je vois cela**, répondit Elrond méfiant.

Honteuse de s'être faite démasquée aussi facilement, Roxanne ne put retenir sa colère.

**\- Foutez-moi la paix ! Je n'ai pas demandé à être ici. Vous me retenez prisonnière et vous croyiez que j'allais gentiment me laisser faire ? Vous vous mettez le doigt où je pense et bien profondément**, débita-elle sans aucune retenue dans son langage.

Elle continua ainsi, choisissant la violence des mots à la violence physique. Mais une gêne se fit sentir à l'une de ses mains. Au début elle n'y prêta pas attention, mais plus son discours avançait et plus la gêne se fit douloureuse. Inconsciemment elle se secoua la main, tentant de la faire passer.

**\- Et arrêtez de vouloir à tout prix me parler, je pige que dalle à votre langue ! Et vous aussi d'ailleurs, vu la tête d'ahuri que vous tirez. Non mais vous vous verriez, ahahah. De toute façon ce n'est pas pire que votre tête d'avant. Dès le début je vous ai trouvé louche et …**

Mais la douleur ne passa pas et enfin Roxanne prit conscience que quelque chose de pas normal se passait avec son bijou. Elle regarda sa main. La lueur de la pierre était toujours présente et son intensité était identique, mais une brûlure remontait progressivement le long de son bras.

Et alors qu'elle se souvenait d'avoir déjà ressenti ce genre de brûlure, une main se posa sur sa main portant la pierre.

Elrond n'avait à aucun moment parlé de la présence énigmatique de ce bijou à la lueur si pure, mais le fait que la jeune femme stoppa net sa diatribe pour se focaliser dessus, il ne put que faire la même chose. L'éclat de cette pierre n'avait pas son pareil. La douce lumière qui s'en dégageait était fascinante et terriblement attrayante. Mais la jeune femme ne semblait être du même avis. Son visage montrait une souffrance telle qu'il fut tenté de lui apporter son aide. Il tendit son bras vers elle et voulu la poser sur la source de son malaise. Mais sitôt posa-t-il sa main qu'une violente réaction de la jeune femme l'arrêta dans son geste.

« Il a touché ma pierre… Il a touché ma pierre… Il la veut pour lui ! »

Ainsi furent les pensées de Roxanne qui venait de brusquement rejeter la main, jugea-t-elle chapardeuse. Déjà bien énervée par les derniers événements, il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle sombre définitivement dans la rage.

Brisant d'un coup les derniers brins de ses liens, Roxanne sorti de sa cachette le morceau de verre cassé et s'élança vers le malotru qui menaçait sa possession.

Glorfindel avait observé toute la scène et grâce à ses réflexes il eut le temps de contrer la rousse avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa cible. Il fut étonné de pouvoir facilement la contenir, mais la jeune femme, aveuglée par un sentiment trompeur, semblait souffrir terriblement d'un de ses bras. Pourtant elle continua à se débattre et à pester.

Les deux Elfes ne comprirent pas sa réaction exagérée.

Roxanne fulminait à tout va. Elle s'emportait toujours ainsi lorsque quelqu'un en voulait à son bijou. Personne d'autre qu'elle n'avait le droit de le porter. Personne !

\- Calme-toi…

Une voix résonna dans sa tête. Un murmure infime qui eut l'effet escompté. Cette voix, Roxanne avait souhaité l'entendre depuis si longtemps, qu'elle crut d'abord l'avoir rêvé. Elle se fit la plus attentive possible, guettant un nouveau murmure, mais elle n'entendit rien. Alors elle chercha du regard autour d'elle un possible signe de celui qui avait parlé, mais elle ne vit rien. De nouveau agacée et éprouvée par sa brûlure, elle se remit à se débattre.

Elrond et Glorfindel restèrent circonspects devant les multiples changements de comportement de la jeune femme. Le guerrier la tenait fermement, les deux bras maintenus dans son dos, l'empêchant tout geste déplacé envers le Seigneur d'Imladris. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pris plus de précaution, mais aussi de ne pas avoir été plus vigilent. C'était de sa faute si elle avait pu avoir accès à un objet acéré et ainsi couper ses liens.

Et alors qu'elle s'était remise à gigoter, Glorfindel senti qu'elle perdait rapidement en force et progressivement il dut la laisser se mettre à genou car elle ne tenait plus sur ses pieds.

La douleur de la brûlure avait finalement envahi presque tout son corps. Roxanne se souvenait d'avoir déjà ressenti cette brûlure mais les choses ne se déroulaient pas de la même manière. Terrassée par la souffrance, elle finit par laisser aller ses sanglots.

\- Cesse ta colère…

Roxanne releva brusquement la tête. Elle était désormais certaine d'avoir entendu sa voix. C'était bien lui. Elle le chercha lui et ses frères autour d'elle, car la dernière fois c'était ainsi que ça s'était passé. Mais elle ne les vit toujours pas.

Déçue, elle ne put que se faire suppliante, et dévoila aux deux spectateurs un de ses aspects qu'elle aimait le moins.

Progressivement Roxanne essaya de se calmer comme la voix le lui indiquait, et en compensation elle vit la douleur diminuer mais sa vue se brouilla de plus en plus, jusqu'à avoir un voile noir devant les yeux. Roxanne comprit qu'elle allait les revoir, enfin. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Et alors que son corps se faisait lourd et qu'elle se sentait partir, elle distingua une ombre caractéristique derrière l'Elfe brun qui se tenait devant elle. Elle voulut l'appeler et elle l'appela.

Roxanne ne vit pas l'incrédulité sur le visage d'Elrond et de Glorfindel, lorsque de ses lèvres sorti son nom.

**\- Maedhros…**

* * *

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop perdu et que vous avez réussi à reprendre la suite de ma fic.

Je promet de ne pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps pour le prochain chapitre.

Laissez moi un petit commentaire, ça ne pourra que m'aider à retrouver ma motivation.

**Je lance aussi un appel pour savoir si l'une d'entre vous se sentirait pour devenir ma bêta pour cette fic. Laissez moi un message si vous êtes partante.**

Biz

* * *

**Notes :**

Concernant le rêve de Roxanne en début de chapitre, c'est après la Bataille des Larmes Innombrables, Nirnaeth Arnoediad, une des bataille du Premier Age qui se déroula sur la plaine d'Anfauglith. Les Orques furent chargés par Morgoth de rassembler les corps, les armes et les armures de tous ceux qui étaient tombés au combat. Ils édifièrent ainsi une grande colline, Haudh-en-Ndengin, qui se couvrit d'herbe. Elle fut également appelée Haudh-en-Nirnaeth, la Colline des Larmes. (merci wiki!)


	10. Le retour

**Bonjour à tous,  
**

Nouveau chapitre : **Le retour**

Pour ceux qui les avaient appréciés au début de la fic, voici le retour des ainés de Roxanne. Bon, pas tous mais les principaux... désolée pour les fans des autres fils de Fëanor, mais ils reviendront plus tard.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Merci à **aliena wyvern, Julindy, Aya72, TsuchiiChan, Mathde, Kpopjay, Toutouille** pour leur review.

* * *

_Progressivement Roxanne essaya de se calmer comme la voix le lui indiquait, et en compensation elle vit la douleur diminuer mais sa vue se brouilla de plus en plus, jusqu'à avoir un voile noir devant les yeux. Roxanne comprit qu'elle allait les revoir, enfin. Du moins, elle l'espérait._

_Et alors que son corps se faisait lourd et qu'elle se sentait partir, elle distingua une ombre caractéristique derrière l'Elfe brun qui se tenait devant elle. Elle voulut l'appeler et elle l'appela._

_Roxanne ne vit pas l'incrédulité sur le visage d'Elrond et de Glorfindel, lorsque de ses lèvres sorti son nom._

_**\- Maedhros…**_

* * *

La terrible lourdeur de son corps s'effaça d'elle-même lorsque Roxanne reconnu le spectre de son aïeul. Elle s'empressa alors de se relever et constata que l'ombre avait pris consistance. Tout se déroulait de la même manière que lorsqu'elle vécut pour la première fois cette expérience traumatisante. Tout son environnement était flou et brouillé. Mais une chose était différente. Elle se tourna vers là où elle s'était relevée, et elle put remarquer que votre corps physique était toujours présent. Cela la choqua légèrement en même temps que ça l'intriguait. Se voir ainsi était troublant. Les deux Elfes étaient autour de son corps endormi et ils n'avaient pas remarqué sa présence derrière eux. Elle était invisible à leurs yeux. Ils semblaient tout aussi choqués qu'elle, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Lorsque la jeune femme se mit à souffrir d'un mal inconnu, Glorfindel avait dut la soutenir. Il remarquait qu'elle perdait ses forces rapidement. Elle se mit également à chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans la pièce, mais hormis lui et Elrond personne d'autre n'était présent. Ce fut juste avant de perdre connaissance qu'elle appela une personne dont il n'avait pas entendu parler depuis fort longtemps. Maedhros, le fils ainé de Fëanor. Pourquoi avait-elle prononcé son nom ? Elrond était tout aussi perturbé et il lui avait fallu un temps de réflexion pour venir s'enquérir de l'état de santé de la jeune femme. Néanmoins une chose était sûre désormais. Elle avait un lien avec la lignée de Fëanor. Mais lequel ?

Alors que Roxanne observait dans un calme relatif, les deux Elfes s'affairer autour de son corps désormais sans son âme, elle sursauta vivement lorsqu'elle sentit une pression sur son épaule. Elle se retourna. Plusieurs émotions se battaient en elle. La colère, la joie, le soulagement et la peine agissaient ensemble pour engendrer une forte tension psychique chez Roxanne. Face à elle, Maedhros et Maglor seulement. Les frères, le visage fermé, regardèrent la jeune femme qui était sur le point de perdre son calme pour laisser éclater au grand jour son trop plein d'émotion.

Roxanne se retenait pour ne pas exploser littéralement. Elle avait tant attendu ce moment où enfin elle pourrait revoir ses ancêtres. Ceux-là même qui avaient rendu sa vie un enfer sans nom. La dernière fois qu'elle les avait eu devant elle, elle ne les connaissait pas, mais depuis elle avait eu connaissance de tous leurs méfaits et actes cruels. Alors elle les voyait maintenant sous un nouveau jour. Elle savait qu'ils avaient été des meurtriers, mais d'un autre côté elle leur pardonnait car elle savait que le monde dans lequel ils avaient évolué avait été des plus sombres. Non, là où elle leur en voulait c'était de lui avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps avant de réapparaitre à ses yeux.

Elle essaya de retenir un début de pleurs mais un soubresaut lui fit lâcher prise. Elle se précipita vers l'ainé. Elle aurait souhaité le choc plus violent, mais d'une part elle oscillait entre la joie et la colère, et d'autre part contre le roc imposant qu'était le corps de Maedhros, elle aurait bien eu du mal à le bousculer. Alors elle se laissa aller, lâchant son trop plein d'émotion, pleurant autant qu'elle pouvait et tentant de le frapper en même temps que de vouloir le serrer dans ses bras. Que de gestes contradictoires !

Nelyo la laissa faire. Il était préférable de la laisser déverser toute sa rancœur avant d'entamer la conversation. Cela dura le temps qui fallut mais une fois que ses poings eurent cessé de battre contre son torse et que les pleurs se firent moins violents, il s'autorisa un geste tendre et réconfortant à son égard.

Ainsi apaisée dans les bras puissants de Maedhros, Roxanne fini par parler :

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- C'est là une question bien vaste**, répondit l'ainé.

**\- Pourquoi réapparaitre maintenant ?** continua Roxanne en relevant la tête vers celle du roux. **Pourquoi m'avait fait attendre si longtemps ?**

De sa main valide il lui caressa sa flamboyante chevelure tout en la décollant de lui. Plus aucune colère ne paraissait à travers elle, mais à la place il pouvait lire une profonde déception.

**\- Une centaine d'année n'est qu'un battement de cils pour nous. Ta notion du temps devra changer si tu ne veux pas avoir d'autre déconvenue**, expliqua Maglor qui s'approcha pour prendre part à la conversation.

Roxanne baissa les yeux, déçue.

**\- Tout d'abord, nous voulons te féliciter pour le courage dont tu as fait preuve jusqu'à maintenant et pour ta grande capacité d'adaptation. Nous sommes conscients que tu as vécu des moments douloureux et nous regrettons grandement tes nombreux épreuves pénibles, mais elles étaient nécessaires pour te forger un esprit plus combattant et endurant.**

Elle ne répondit rien mais soupira simplement d'exaspération.

**\- Si nous n'avons pas agi avant ce jour, c'est parce que tu n'en avais aucune utilité. Tes actes et tes choix doivent rester les tiens et non des agissements sur les ordres d'autrui**, déclara le brun.

**\- Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent**, continua Maedhros.

Roxanne releva la tête car la conversation devait enfin intéressante, de son point de vue.

**\- Te souviens-tu du pourquoi tu es ici ?**

**\- Une histoire de pardon, il me semble**, répondit Roxanne pensive.

**\- Tout à fait. Mais nous ne t'avons pas donné de plus amples explications.**

**\- Ça se n'est rien de le dire**, dit Roxanne dont le ton avait un peu monté. **Vous m'avez balancé ici sans information d'aucune sorte, à part que vous m'avez dit de pas donner ma confiance à n'importe qui. Mais vu ce que j'ai vécu, je ne risque plus de la donner maintenant. **

Ils ne répondirent pas devant l'évidence de ses propos.

**\- Mais désormais les choses ont évolué, et tu te retrouves dans une position délicate**, annonça le barde tout en désignant la scène derrière Roxanne.

Elle se retourna et observa Glorfindel portant son propre corps dans les bras, qui suivait l'Elfe brun pour sortir de la bibliothèque.

**\- Vous appelez ça une position délicate, pour moi c'est juste un problème de plus. Je ne vois pas en quoi ce blond d'Elfe brutal et apparemment aussi dérangé que vous d'un point de vue émotionnel, peut être un embarra.**

**\- Oh non, nous ne parlons du Seigneur Glorfindel. D'ailleurs, il pourrait t'être d'une aide précieuse par la suite**, précisa Maglor.

**\- Nous l'avons connu par le passé et c'est une personne de grande confiance. Je ne saurais te conseiller de ne pas t'en faire un ennemi**, expliqua Maedhros.

**\- Mais de qui voulez-vous parlez ? Pas de cette espèce de mini Elfe… enfin, je dis ça parce que comparé à vous, il est ridiculement petit.**

Les frères retrouvèrent bien là la jeune femme de leur première rencontre, impétueuse et sans retenue dans ses dires.

**\- Cette personne ne nomme Elrond. Il est un Semi-Elfe. Nous l'avons également connu. **

Roxanne senti une gêne dans la voix de son ainé.

**\- Il fait partie des personnes auprès desquelles nous souhaiterions que tu obtiennes un pardon pour notre comportement passé**, conclu-t-il.

**\- Lui ?** s'exclama Roxanne. **Mais pourquoi ? Que lui avez-vous fait comme crasse ?**

**\- Si seulement nous deux sommes présents devant toi en ce moment, c'est parce que nous sommes les deux seuls à lui avoir causé du tort.**

**\- A cette époque nos frères Curufin, Caranthir et Celegorm n'étaient plus des notres. Nous étions dépassés par les événements et le serment de notre père nous a obligés à faire des actes particulièrement sinistres.**

**\- Ça j'avais pu le constater par moi-même. Je ne vous remercie pas pour les magnifiques cauchemars dont vos mémoires me gratifient presque chaque nuit**, déclara-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

Là encore ils ne répondirent rien.

**\- Que lui avez-vous fait pour qu'il soit en si mauvais terme avec vous ?**

**\- Nous avions appris qu'une personne avait en sa possession un des Silmarils de notre père. Nous partîmes alors vers les Havres du Sirion. Ce fut un échec total. Lors de l'attaque, Amrod et Amras périrent à leur tour et celle qui possédait le Silmaril nous échappa**, expliqua Maglor.

**\- Alors en désespoir de cause, nous capturèrent ses enfants**, acheva d'expliquer Maedhros honteux.

**\- Quoi ?** s'insurgea Roxanne. **Vous êtes descendu si bas que ça ? Vous avez osé enlever des enfants à leur mère et tout ça pour une breloque !**

Mais elle regarda sa propre bague où était orné un fragment de l'une de ces breloques, comme elle le disait, et elle comprit d'elle-même ce qui les avait poussés à faire cela. Roxanne se rappela qu'elle aussi avait commis des meurtres pour protéger sa pierre. Si cette chose avait le pouvoir de lui faire l'esprit promptement, alors qu'en avait-il été pour ses ainés ?

**\- Je suis désolée de m'être emportée**, s'excusa la jeune femme.

**\- Oh non tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu as compris les raisons qui nous ont poussés à agir ainsi, mais nos actes étaient méprisables et rien ne les justifiait. **

Le musicien lui raconta la suite des événements, la vie des jumeaux Elrond et Elros avec eux. Roxanne comprit pourquoi cet Elfe avait eu un masque de mécontentement lorsqu'elle le rencontra. Il avait dû deviner qui elle était. Mais comment pouvait-il connaitre le lien entre ses ravisseurs et elle ?

**\- Ce Elrond**, demanda Roxanne, **ce peut-il qu'il sache qui je suis ?**

**\- Elrond possède une grande culture et même si tu n'as rien divulgué de ton identité, certains signes te concernant sont flagrants.**

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- Pour ceux qui nous connaissaient, il est facile de trouver un trait de chacun de nous en ta personne**, dit le roux. **La couleur de tes cheveux n'est pas commune en Terre du Milieu et tes yeux gris sont caractéristiques de notre clan, les Noldor. Elrond en fait lui aussi parti.**

**\- Ok, mais je trouve que c'est léger pour faire un rapprochement**, dit-elle perplexe.

**\- Oui c'est vrai, mais il semble que le Seigneur Glorfindel ait remarqué ton aisance aux combats et ta manière peu orthodoxe de te battre. Tu as calqué tes techniques sur les nôtres, mais celles-ci n'ont plus cours à cette époque. D'ailleurs comment une humaine pourrait les connaitre ? Car lui aussi à deviner ta véritable origine.**

**\- Et merde…** souffla-t-elle.

**\- Il y a aussi la présence de ce chien à tes côtés**, continua Maglor.

**\- Höa ?** **Mais qu'a-t-il à voir là-dedans ? En plus il m'a abandonné et a préféré se mettre du côté de ce Glorfindel.**

Ils lui expliquèrent que Höa n'était pas un chien ordinaire mais qu'il était un descendant du grand Huan, le chien de Celegorm. Il avait dû sentir le sang des Fëanoréens dans les veines de Roxanne et il lui apporta son aide et son amitié.

**\- Les descendants du Huan sont rares et peu de gens en ont vu jusqu'alors. Il faut que tu saches que Celegorm avait perdu la confiance de Huan dans le passé, mais c'était à cause de ses actes impardonnables. Höa est venu vers toi de lui-même et si tu restes sur le droit chemin, il ne décevra jamais.**

**\- Mais il m'a déjà trahi**, murmura Roxanne.

**\- Non, il ne l'a pas fait. Il a seulement voulu te faire comprendre que Glorfindel n'était pas un ennemi et qu'il fallait lui faire confiance.**

**\- Cet homme a failli me tuer et vous voulez que je lui fasse confiance !** cria Roxanne excédée par leur propos.

**\- Il est vrai qu'il a été brutal, mais tu étais une adversaire téméraire. S'il avait voulu te tuer, tu ne serais pas là devant nous. Non, il a fait le nécessaire pour te maîtriser, tout simplement. **

**\- Pffff… **soupira-t-elle.** Il y avait d'autres moyens.**

**\- En es-tu certaine ? **fini par dire Maedhros pour la convaincre.

**\- Ouais, c'est bon.** **De toute façon, on ne parle pas la même langue alors c'est difficile de se comprendre.**

**\- Oui, et tu vas devoir apprendre car cela sera vital pour la suite de ton existence**.

Roxanne pesta, leur expliquant que elle et les langues étrangères n'étaient pas bonnes amies.

**\- Nous autres Noldor sommes naturellement doués pour l'apprentissage des langues. C'est dans tes gènes. Tu n'auras aucunes difficultés, j'en suis sûr**, le rassura l'ainé.

**\- Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur d'être l'exception qui confirme la règle. **

**\- Pourtant, tu as déjà inconsciemment utilisé notre langue natale**, affirma Maglor.

Devant la tête plus que septique de Roxanne, il précisa :

**\- Höa !**

**\- Oui ? Et donc ? Qu'a-t-il encore à voir là-dedans ?** répondit-elle sans comprendre où voulait en venir Maglor.

**\- Où as-tu trouvé ce nom ? **

**\- Bin…** dit-elle tout en réfléchissant. ** Je sais plus. Ça m'est venu comme ça.**

**\- Non je n'en suis pas si sûr.**

**\- Ce n'est pas un nom courant dans ta langue. Pourquoi aurais-tu choisit un nom complétement inconnu dans ce cas ?**

Elle ne dit rien, attendant qu'ils crachent le morceau. Elle n'aimait pas trop leur façon détournée de dire les choses. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas parler simplement ?

**\- Qu'as-tu pensé de lui quand tu l'as connu ?**

**\- Ma première impression était d'avoir à faire à un monstre, un loup, une bête tueuse. Mais envers moi il n'a jamais été agressif. Je l'ai trouvé impressionnant, puissant et surtout… très grand pour un chien**, expliqua Roxanne en se souvenant de leur première rencontre.

**\- Voilà, tu l'as dit toi-même. Grand !**

**\- Dans la langue des Noldor, « grand » peut se dire de différentes façons, dont « höa ».**

Maglor était particulièrement fier de son explication, mais il fut rapidement remit sur terre par la jeune femme douteuse et pas très satisfaite de sa théorie.

Ils continuèrent de discuter, prodiguant de précieux conseils à Roxanne pour la suite. Elle comprit que sa mission de demande de pardon commençait réellement et que sa tâche allait être difficile. Elrond était la première personne de la longue liste de ceux qui avaient été lésé par les agissements de ses ainés. Elle se demandait bien de quelle manière elle pourrait obtenir leur pardon, mais ni Maedhros ni Maglor ne furent en mesure de l'aider sur ce point.

**\- Vous rendez vous compte de la démesure de ce que vous me demandez ?** questionna Roxanne dépitée.

Bien sûr qu'ils s'en rendaient compte mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait faire plus.

**\- Nous allons devoir te quitter à nouveau**, indiqua Maedhros.

**\- Déjà ?**

**\- Nous ne pouvons t'aider plus.**

**\- Tu dois rejoindre ta place maintenant.**

**\- Euh… mon corps vous vous dire ? Je veux bien mais comment ?** dit-elle perplexe.

**\- C'est relativement simple. Il te suffit de rentrer en contact avec son corps**, expliqua Maglor.

Et alors qu'elle allait tourner les talons pour partir, ils lui firent une dernière annotation :

**\- Nous sommes fiers de toi. Continue ainsi.**

Elle se retourna en affichant un triste sourire et les remercia, puis parti définitivement à travers le dédale de ruelles. Elle était peinée de devoir être de nouveau seule, mais elle l'accepta tant bien que mal.

Heureusement pour elle qu'elle avait mémorisé le trajet car elle aurait mis en temps fou pour retrouver son chemin. Le retour fut perturbant car elle avait oublié qu'elle était inconstante et pouvait passer à travers objet et personne. Plusieurs fois elle l'expérimenta et à chaque fois c'était désagréable et effrayant. Elle finit par arriver devant la porte close de ce qui était sa chambre, ou sa cellule suivant le point de vue. La pièce n'était pas gardée. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour se calmer car elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Elle angoissait de devoir se retrouver face à face avec cet Elrond qui allait lui donner du fils à retordre.

Roxanne prit une grande inspiration et amorça le geste d'actionner la poignée de la porte. Mais…

Dans un cri de rage, elle déchargea toute sa contrariété. Personne ne pouvait l'entendre alors elle se lâcha complétement, à grand renfort de jurons. En fait, elle avait oublié qu'elle ne pouvait pas toucher cette satanée clenche, alors que l'instant d'avant elle passait à travers un buisson fleuri d'un angle d'une ruelle. Non mais quelle idiote !

Son excès de colère s'acheva net lorsqu'un bel Elfe aux cheveux châtains passa à travers elle. Ni une, ni deux, Roxanne fonça vers la porte, ne supportant plus de n'être qu'un ectoplasme.

Elle resta un moment interdite devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Si la porte n'était pas gardé de l'extérieure, elle l'était de l'intérieur. Deux gardes tenaient son corps inerte à l'œil. Glorfindel et Elrond semblaient discuter pendant que ce dernier était affairé à concocter un mélange de différentes potions et autres substances, sans doute pour son rétablissement.

Roxanne dut se pousser prestement pour éviter la désagréable sensation de se faire traverser lorsque Elrond revint vers son corps. Elle le regarda passer et rester devant le lit. Glorfindel alla lui aussi se placer à son chevet. Roxanne hésita à rejoindre son corps à ce moment-là, car si Elrond lui administrait sa potion, il était plus logique qu'elle se réveille juste après et non avant. Elle attendit donc qu'il se décide.

Les deux Seigneurs continuaient à discuter mais Roxanne ne les comprenait toujours pas. Alors pour passer le temps elle se mit à les détailler de près. Ils étaient flous et brouillés comme tout le reste de l'environnement, mais elle se risqua à ce jeu. L'Elfe brun était toujours aussi contrarié, sourcils froncés et visage grave. Elle passa rapidement sur le blond. Même si elle le redoutait, elle devait admettre qu'il était particulièrement agréable à regarder avec son visage parfaitement parfait, ses yeux gris pétillants, sa chevelure dorée d'où aucun cheveu ne dépassait de son rang. Et puis il avait une sorte d'aura lumineuse qui émanait de lui. C'était discret mais comparé à Elrond la différence était flagrante. Mais même avec toutes ses qualités physiques, Roxanne ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une appréhension lorsqu'elle détailla ces bras et ces mains qu'elle avait souvenir d'avoir griffé quand il l'avait maintenu tête sous l'eau. Elle prit alors du recul et constata qu'Elrond venait de poser le gobelet qui contenait sa mixture. Il était vide. Il était donc temps pour elle de reprendre le contrôler de son corps.

Roxanne stressait. Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Est-ce que ce serait comme la fois précédente ? Elle allait rapidement le savoir. Alors qu'elle pensait toucher du vide comme pour chaque chose avec laquelle elle entrait en contact, là elle sentit très nettement sa propre peau. Puis ce fut le noir total.

La même impression de lourdeur l'irradiait, comme avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance. Elle arriva à ouvrir les yeux mais la chose était difficile. Elle dut cligner plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir distinguer le même plafond, identique à celui des deux autres fois où elle se réveilla. Pas de doute, elle était bien de retour.

Elle aurait souhaité se lever mais la douleur était encore trop présente. C'est alors qu'apparu dans son champ de vision, un visage sévère et malheureusement connu. Le même Elfe brun qui avait tenté de lui prendre sa bague. L'envie de l'étriper refit surface, mais elle s'estompa aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, car Roxanne avait l'impression que ce n'était pas une chose à faire. Son esprit était embrumé mais progressivement elle se souvint de ce qui semblait avoir été un rêve. Ses ainés, les deux plus âgés, ils lui avaient parlés. Petit à petit elle se rappela de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Perdue dans la réminiscence de sa rencontre avec Maedhros et Maglor, Roxanne laissa Elrond faire son auscultation sans réagir. Il n'avait pas d'explication sur son malaise, mais elle était dans un état particulièrement faible, comme si toutes ses forces l'avaient abandonné.

Roxanne fini par se rappeler des derniers événements. Le choc qu'elle avait subi en retournant dans son corps, lui avait fait perdre une partie de sa mémoire, mais tout revint dans l'ordre de ce côté. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la douleur encore persistante. Elle résistait pour ne pas s'évanouir, car elle avait quelque chose à dire aux deux Elfes présents à côté d'elle. Ses ainés lui avaient fortement conseillé de rester calme et sage avec eux et d'arrêter de chercher à fuir. Mais ils lui avaient également appris un mot. Un mot particulier qu'elle devait leur répéter. Ils lui avaient donné une explication – toute aussi alambiquée que les autres – et ce mot devait expliquer qui elle était, en attendant qu'elle puisse communiquer avec eux.

Elrond remarqua que la jeune femme bougeait ses lèvres et qu'un faible son en sortait.

**\- Que dit-elle ?** demanda Glorfindel en voyant Elrond tendre l'oreille.

**\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. C'est trop faible**, répondit le Seigneur d'Imladris.

Mais Roxanne eut une forte quinte de toux et eut le réflexe de s'accrocher à la première chose sous sa main, à savoir la main d'Elrond posée sur le lit. Ce geste eut pour effet de mettre les gardes en alerte. Mais voyant que la jeune femme n'avait pas d'intention agressive, Glorfindel décida de les faire sortir. Pendant ce temps, Roxanne toussait toujours autant, et sa poigne était forte. Elrond ne se dégagea pas de son emprise. Même si il n'appréciait pas la jeune femme, il restait un guérisseur qui se devait de prendre soin de ses patients. Glorfindel apporta un gobelet d'eau pour apaiser la toux persistante. Il releva le buste de Roxanne pour l'aider à boire. L'eau fraîche la calma instantanément et elle relâcha sa prise autour de la main d'Elrond.

Cette toux l'avait presque vidé de ses dernières forces, mais elle devait leur faire comprendre ce maudit mot avant de se laisser aller dans un sommeil réparateur. De leur côté, Elrond et Glorfindel ne baissèrent pas les bras. Ce petit murmure les avait intrigués. Glorfindel posa le gobelet mais garda la jeune femme dans son bras. Il s'autorisa à la secouer légèrement pour l'empêcher de s'endormir. Curieux et décidé, il n'abandonna pas.

**\- Qu'avez-vous ?** lui dit-il, même si elle ne le comprenait pas.

A sa phrase, la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux. A travers ses yeux embrumés, elle fut surprise de le voir si proche d'elle, mais elle ne se débattit pas, au contraire. Elle devait profiter de sa proximité pour lui faire comprendre son message. Alors elle leva difficilement sa main pour la poser sur l'arrière du crâne de l'Elfe blond. Elle fit une légère pression pour lui intimer d'avancer plus vers elle. Elle décala sa tête pour mettre ses lèvres au plus près de son oreille. Roxanne dut s'y prendre à deux fois pour réussir à dire correctement le fameux mot que ses ainés lui avaient confié.

A l'écoute du message, Glorfindel écarquilla des yeux. Il eut juste le temps de se reculer pour capter son regard avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, à bout de force. Il fut deux fois surpris car pour la première fois, il la vit sourire.

Tandis qu'il la déposait délicatement sur son oreiller, Elrond lui demanda s'il avait pu comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu leur dire. Glorfindel acquiesça.

**\- Oui... Elle a dit « Nossëfinwë ».**

Ce mot était lourd de sens, car si il s'agissait de son nom, alors leur intuition était fondé. Seuls les descendants directs de Finwë, à savoir ses fils, ainsi que les fils de Fëanor, portaient ce genre de prénom.

Ils avaient donc à faire à une "Descendante de Finwë".

* * *

Je vous avouerai que je ne suis pas très satisfaite de l'écriture de ce chapitre. J'ai dû me forcer pour écrire la fin dans les temps et j'ai bâclé mes phrases. C'est pas assez détaillé à mon gout et les sentiments, émotions et ressentis des personnages ne sont pas assez poussés. J'espère que vous m'excuserez pour ce laisser-aller.

_PS : je suis toujours à la recherche d'un/e bêta pour mes fics. N'ayez pas peur de vous proposer. Je ne mords pas ;-)_

Biz

Sacrok


	11. L'éclaireur

**Bonjour à tous,**

Nouveau chapitre de la semaine "**L'éclaireur**"

Chapitre écrit en 2 jours. J'étais motivée :D

**Un nouvel OC pointe son nez**. _Petite pensée à Toutouille qui devinera qui il est ;-)_

J'espère que vous l'aimerez car il sera là jusqu'à la fin.

Petite précision : quand c'est écrit en** _italique et gras, c'est du français_. **Le** gras normal est soit du Quenya soit du Sindarin.**

Ce chapitre ne suit pas directement le précédent. j'ai encore fait une avance rapide dans le temps. Faut que ma fic avance, donc...

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Merci à** Julindy, Mathde, TsuchiiChan, Toutouille et Kpopjay **pour leur review.

* * *

**Année 1975 du Troisième Age**

**Arthedain**

Les pluies du début du printemps avaient rendu le campement bourbeux et difficilement praticable, aidées en cela par les piétinements de chevaux. Mais pour les Elfes ce n'était pas dérangeant, contrairement aux Hommes qui pestaient contre les conditions climatiques.

Sous une grande tente qui servait de centre de commandement, les Seigneurs Elrond et Glorfindel expliquaient la situation aux généraux des troupes nouvellement arrivées. Les soldats d'Imladris étaient sur place depuis déjà près d'une semaine et ils venaient d'être rejoints par ceux du Lindon et du Gondor. L'Arthedain n'était plus un Royaume depuis que le Roi Arvedui avait été contraint à prendre la fuite devant les forces du Roi-Sorcier. Mais avant d'abandonner la cité de Fornost, il avait appelé à l'aide le Gondor, qui avait répondu à sa demande. Plusieurs mois furent nécessaires aux secours pour arriver et hélas l'Arthedain était tombé.

Néanmoins il était impensable de laisser le Roi-Sorcier avec son armée d'Orques et de mauvais Hommes, occuper librement la région. Les Elfes et les Hommes s'associèrent encore une fois contre le mal qui infestait la Terre du Milieu.

En ce début d'année 1975 du Troisième Age, les forces alliées du Gondor, du Lindon et d'Imladris furent enfin réunies et au complet. Les choses sérieuses pouvaient alors commencer.

**\- La cité de Fornost se trouve à moins de 20 miles au Nord du campement**, expliqua Elrond très sérieusement. **Nous n'avons pas pu marcher plus avant, des troupes d'Orques circulent dans la zone.**

**\- A combien est estimée l'armée d'Angmar ?** demanda un des généraux.

**\- Des éclaireurs sont actuellement en mission. Nous attendons leur retour.**

Pendant une grande partie de l'après-midi, ils discutèrent âprement sur les possibilités qui s'offraient à eux et sur la préparation aux batailles, tout en étudiant de près les cartes.

Les Seigneurs présents étaient parmi les plus puissants qui régnaient en Terre du Milieu. Les forces de Fondcombe étaient représentées par le Seigneur Elrond, le Seigneur Glorfindel, capitaine de la cavalerie et Bôrion, capitaine des pelotons d'archers.

Face à eux, Eärnur, Prince et Général du Gondor, envoyé par son père le Roi Eärnil II du Gondor. C'était un Prince encore jeune et intrépide, sûr de ses capacités et de sa force. Il portait une livrée d'un bleu profond et sur le plastron de son armure l'arbre du Gondor y était représenté, orné des sept étoiles. Deux de ses capitaines s'étaient joint à lui, ainsi que Aranarth, un Dúnadan, fils du Roi exilé Arvedui.

Et parmi les nouveaux arrivants, le dernier et non des moindres, Ruinhîl, Haut Roi des Noldor, fils de Gil-Galad. Cet Elfe aux cheveux noirs de jais, incarnait la puissance et la témérité à lui tout seul. Malgré ses yeux gris pâle, tous pouvait dire qu'il brûlait d'un feu ardent. Il n'était pas aussi sage que l'était son père et c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que l'anneau Vilya alla à Elrond, héraut de Gil-Galad durant la dernière grande guerre, et non à son fils. Ruinhîl ne portait pas Elrond dans son cœur et ne s'en cachait pas. Mais en tant que Noldo le Seigneur d'Imladris lui avait porté allégeance et devait supporter les piques de Ruinhîl à son égard.

Autour de la table c'était bel et bien Elrond et Glorfindel qui étaient les plus sages et éclairés. Ils n'agissaient jamais sur un coup de tête et aimaient avoir toutes les cartes en main avant d'entrer en action. Ils allaient devoir tempérer les deux autres et ça ne serait pas une mince tâche à faire.

§

Après plusieurs heures de discussion, Ruinhîl et Eärnur s'apprêtèrent à prendre congés et retourner dans leurs tentes respectives pour se reposer de leur long voyage, quand un ellon rentra sous la tente principale.

**\- Mes Seigneurs. Les éclaireurs sont de retour**, annonça-t-il après s'être incliné.

**\- Bien, j'attends le rapport dans les plus brefs délais**, répondit Elrond.

Mais le jeune elfe ne partait pas et semblait embarrassé.

**\- Avez-vous autre chose à nous dire ?** demanda Glorfindel en constatant sa gêne.

**\- Trois… ils ne sont que trois à être revenus.**

A cette nouvelle, Elrond garda sa mine sévère tandis que Glorfindel paraissait inquiet. Le Seigneur d'Imladris fit signe à l'ellon qui pouvait disposer.

Dans les cinq minutes qui suffirent, une tornade verte déboula sous la tente. Le nouveau venu alla droit vers la table des cartes sans considération aucune envers les Seigneurs déjà présents. Sa démarche bien que boitillante démontrait un certain énervement.

Ruinhîl et Eärnur se raidirent en constatant le manque de respect du nouveau, mais le Noldo remarqua que le Seigneur Glorfindel semblait soulagé et que Elrond était plus irrité que jamais. De ses yeux experts, Ruinhîl trouva étrange que l'éclaireur ne soit pas très grand et relativement fin pour un ellon. Il n'avait également pas daigné retirer le capuchon de sa cape couleur vert feuille. Son manque d'éducation était flagrant.

Mais Ruinhîl fut encore plus stupéfait lorsqu'une main typiquement féminine se posa fermement sur la carte de la région. Il oscillait entre la curiosité et la colère.

**\- Bon les gars, on n'est pas dans la merde !** s'exclama l'éclaireur en Quenya avec une voix qui concordait avec son allure.

**\- Veuillez mieux vous exprimer, et en Sindarin je vous prie**, la coupa le Seigneur Elrond exaspéré.

**\- Bien mon Seigneur, **répondit la voix féminine sur un ton à la limite de l'irrévérencieux. **Mais je n'ai pas le temps pour les courbettes. Donc**, reprit-elle en montrant différentes zones sur la carte, **ici, ici, ici et ici, se trouvent les principales zones de concentration des forces d'Angmar. Nous n'avons pas pu pénétrez dans la cité, donc il faudra compter dix pour cent de plus à notre estimation. **

**\- Et quelle est-elle ? **demanda Ruinhîl d'un ton calme et posé qui tranchait avec son habitude.

L'éclaireur releva la tête vers celui qui avait parlé. Elle n'avait pas fait attention aux personnes présentes et elle fut impressionnée par l'Elfe brun qui était face à elle, à l'opposé de la table. Mais elle ne perdit pas de temps et répondit au tac au tac.

**\- 30 000**

Les voix s'élevèrent sous la tente. Chacun y alla de son commentaire, réfutant le nombre ou discutant de la tâche énorme que cela allait représenter.

Ruinhîl resta silencieux, observant l'étrangeté qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il se demandait quelle raison avait poussé Elrond à prendre une elleth dans son armée. Il avait désormais un argument de plus pour railler le Semi-Elfe, mais il se garda bien de sourire. Il était tout de même curieux de voir quel minois se cachait sous ce capuchon. L'éclaireur semblait avoir passé un mauvais moment pendant sa mission d'observation. Ses vêtements étaient éclaboussés du sang sombre des Orques. De la boue et de nombreuses déchirures attestaient des combats. Et il remarqua que l'elleth n'était pas en grande forme. Elle tenait son bras droit fortement pressé contre son buste et lors de son arrivée, à sa démarche, il lui avait été évident de constater une blessure à la jambe. De plus, l'odeur de sang frais inondait l'air ambiant depuis son arrivée.

**\- Sachez également que pendant que vous discutez, l'ennemi grossit. Chaque jour des renforts arrivent du Nord**, dit-elle d'une voix suffisamment forte pour ne pas crier.

Elle obtint l'attention de tous.

**\- Cette guerre ne se gagnera pas en une bataille. Nous sommes en sous nombre et l'ennemi croit que sa récente victoire se réitérera. Cela lui donnera plus d'audace, et l'aveuglera également. Mais ils ne se battent que pour le bon vouloir de leur maître et j'aimerai penser que ce n'est pas le cas de vos soldats. Se battre en tant qu'homme et elfe libre, est ce qui nous différenciera d'eux**, déclara-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Elrond n'apprécia pas qu'elle se permette de parler ainsi devant cette assemblée prestigieuse, mais il devait avouer que ses paroles étaient bien fondées. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui dit de sorte que lui seul entende :

**\- Höa est blessé. Permettez que je dispose.**

**\- Faites. Mais revenez me voir après pour votre rapport complet.**

Elle acquiesça, s'inclina puis sorti en clopinant, toujours en ignorant les nobles.

§

La réunion des chefs s'acheva peu de temps après le départ de l'éclaireur. Eärnur et ses capitaines partirent en premier, suivi par Bôrion, les capitaines du Lindon et finalement Glorfindel. Il ne resta que Ruinhîl et Elrond qui sortirent ensemble. Ils marchèrent à travers le camp en direction de la tente royal où le Roi avait convié son vassal à venir déguster une coupe de vin du Lindon.

**\- Tout se passe-t-il pour le mieux à Fondcombe **? questionna le Roi tout en marchant.

**\- La vallée se porte à merveille**, répondit le Semi-Elfe.

Ruinhîl savait pertinemment qu'Elrond n'allait pas lui révéler son explication sur la présence d'une elleth dans ses rangs. Alors il n'y alla pas par quatre chemins :

**\- Vos soldats ne sont-ils pas suffisants pour que vous vous encombriez avec une présence féminine ?**

Elrond avait bien remarqué le regard fureteur et intéressé qu'avait porté Ruinhîl à son éclaireur, et il s'attendait à quelques questions à son sujet.

**\- Cette personne mériterait une réunion entière à son propos. Et sa présence ici, même si elle ne m'enchante guère, pourra nous être utile.**

**\- Hum… vous éveillez ma curiosité, ****Peredhel. Hâtons-nous d'arriver sous ma tente pour que vous puissiez m'en dire plus**, s'exclama le Roi.

Le campement des Elfes du Lindon était situé à côté de celui de Fondcombe, près du bras d'une rivière. Les deux campements étaient accolés car tous dépendaient du Haut Roi des Noldor. Les 2 000 guerriers de Ruinhîl étaient encore en train d'installer les bivouacs, mais ils avaient pris du retard car quelque chose avait suscité de l'étonnement chez les nouveaux venus.

Lorsque les Elfes virent arriver leur Roi, ils reprirent aussitôt leur tâche en tentant de ne pas montrer leur égarement. Néanmoins Ruinhîl avait remarqué leur manque de rigueur, et il sentit l'agacement monter en lui. Ce fut à ce moment que son écuyer, Feredir, vint à sa rencontre.

**\- Mon Roi. Votre tente est prête. Je vais vous y conduire**, déclara le jeune ellon au service de Ruinhîl.

Les deux Seigneurs commencèrent à suivre l'écuyer quand Ruinhîl parla :

**\- Dis-moi, Feredir…**

**\- Oui votre Altesse.**

**\- Pourquoi le camp n'est-il pas prêt ?**

**\- Euh…**, hésita le serviteur qui redoutait le courroux du Roi.

**\- Parle !** tonna Ruinhîl qui perdait déjà patience.

**\- Les soldats ont vu quelque chose… ou plutôt une chose, un animal… un chien pour être plus précis**, débita l'écuyer.

**\- Un chien ? **

**\- Oui votre Altesse. Un chien… un très grand chien…**

**\- Quelle est cette plaisanterie ?** s'emporta la Roi qui jugea l'explication insatisfaisante.

Elrond qui avait suivi la conversation, jugea bon d'intervenir avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Il connaissait le caractère emporté du Roi.

**\- Si je puis me permettre, votre écuyer n'a pas tort. Il y a bien un chien de grande taille dans notre campement.**

Ruinhîl se retourna vers Elrond et lui lança un regard noir.

**\- Et en quoi un chien, même de grande taille, peut être la cause d'un tel désordre parmi mes troupes.**

**\- Laissez-moi vous montrer, **déclara Elrond.

Le Roi, toujours contrarié, fit signe au Semi-Elfe d'ouvrir la marche. Ils firent demi-tour et marchèrent encore dans les allées boueuses du campement des Elfes d'Imladris, jusqu'à arriver à l'extrémité Ouest.

Ce fut en contrebas d'un léger dénivelé que l'objet de la confusion apparut.

**\- Est-ce que mes yeux se fourvoient ?** s'exclama Ruinhîl en constatant l'immense chien au pelage blanc truffé de gris couché au milieu du bivouac.

**\- Non votre Altesse**, répondit Elrond. **Vous avez devant vous un descendant de Huan.**

Ruinhîl ne répondit pas mais son visage ne cachait en rien sa fascination. Il s'avança alors vers l'animal. Sur son passage les Elfes, surpris de voir leur Roi déambuler dans les quartiers des simples soldats, se poussèrent sur son passage. Le fils de Gil-Galad était complétement obnubilé par la présence de la magnifique bête. Plus il s'en approchait plus il pouvait constater que le chien était en piteux état. Son pelage mouillé qui avait pris la dernière averse, était recouvert de sang et son museau était lacéré d'entailles plus ou moins profondes. Le chien se léchait consciencieusement ses pattes.

Lorsque Ruinhîl fut à quelques pas de lui, le chien arrêta son nettoyage et le Roi remarqua un léger retroussement des babines. Il prit cela comme un avertissement mais sa curiosité et son audace de Noldo ne le firent pas s'arrêter. Il continua sa marche. Le chien commença à grogner de plus en plus fort et ses crocs finirent par être clairement visibles. Au moment où Ruinhîl s'arrêta à deux pas de la bête, celle-ci se rebiffa dans un jappement sourd contre son flanc gauche, hors du champ de vison de l'Elfe. Surpris, Ruinhîl eut un léger mouvement de recul, mais l'attaque ne lui était pas destinée.

Contre toute attente, il vit le chien se prendre une énorme correction de la part de la tempête verte qui avait déboulé lors de la réunion entre Seigneurs. Elle avait surgit du flanc gauche de la bête qui se calma instantanément. Dans la main de l'éclaireur toujours encapuchonnée, Ruinhîl vit une pointe de flèche ensanglantée.

**\- Ne me refait jamais ça**, cria-t-elle à la bête en le menaçant d'un second coup.

Elle lança au loin l'objet acéré et reparti contre le flanc de l'animal.

**\- C'est pour ton bien. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser avec ça**, l'entendirent parler Elrond, Ruinhîl et son écuyer Feredir.

Maintenant que le Roi était près du chien, il le trouvait redoutable et puissant, une véritable bête de guerre. Mais le voir ainsi remis à sa place pour un petit bout de femme, était presque risible.

_**\- Putain ça pisse le sang**_, commença-t-elle à parler dans sa langue natale. _**GLORFI ! Ramène-toi ! J'ai besoin d'aide**_, cria-t-elle.

Ruinhîl ne comprit pas un traite mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais dans l'instant qui suivit le Seigneur Glorfindel sorti d'une petite tente, les bras chargés de linges et de divers petits pots.

L'Elfe blond se précipita près du chien et en voyant ses deux Seigneurs face à lui, il stoppa net, l'air confondu.

**\- Votre Altesse**, réussi-t-il à dire en s'inclinant du mieux qui pouvait les bras ainsi encombrés.

_**\- File-moi un linge, grouille**_, s'exclama l'elleth en remarquant l'absence de réaction de son ami. **Ah, Seigneur Elrond, c'est vous. Que faites-vous là ? **dit-elle en Quenya tout en prenant des morceaux de tissus.

**\- Je suis venu montrer Höa au Seign…**

Il dut arrêter sa phrase car elle avait de nouveau disparu derrière le flanc du chien et ne l'écoutait absolument pas, complétement absorbée à sa tâche. Elrond avait fini par apprendre à la connaître et il avait cessé de la reprendre à chaque fois qu'elle faisait preuve d'impolitesse. C'était peine perdue.

_**\- Glorfi vient m'aider, s'il te plait**_, continua-t-elle à parler dans sa langue.

L'Elfe de Gondolin passa à son tour sur le côté de Höa.

_**\- Tu peux appuyer là fortement, je n'y arrive pas avec mon bras**_

_**\- Tu devrais aller te faire soigner toi aussi**_, lui répondit Glorfindel dans un français parfait.

Soucieux de l'état du chien, Elrond se déplaça pour avoir une meilleure vue sur l'épaule de Höa. Il n'appréciait guère sa maîtresse, mais le descendant de Huan ne faisait jamais les frais de son inimitié.

Ruinhîl et son écuyer observaient la scène, l'un avec intérêt et le second avec méfiance. Le chien se mit à couiner doucement, signe de douleur. L'elleth réapparut et d'un geste d'agacement bascula son capuchon à l'arrière, dévoilant ainsi sa chevelure rougeoyante. Elle alla à la tête de la bête et de sa main valide le caressa en apposant son front contre le sien.

Enfin Ruinhîl put apercevoir son visage. Il ne fut pas déçu au contraire, mais il ne s'attendait pas à une telle couleur de cheveux qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez un Elfe. Néanmoins le guerrier qu'il était, fut touché lorsqu'il vit à quel point elle était inquiète et affligée par l'état de son animal. Elle semblait aussi terriblement affaiblie.

**\- Je m'occupe d'Höa**, annonça Elrond en prenant la rousse par l'épaule pour l'éloigner.

**\- Merci**, répondit-elle rassurée car confiante envers les capacités de guérisseur de l'Elfe.

Il prit place à côté de Glorfindel qui tentait toujours d'arrêter l'hémorragie de l'épaule de son chien.

**\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous ici, alors allez panser vos blessures**, lui lança le Semi-Elfe quand il remarqua qu'elle s'approchait à nouveau.

Elle recula pas après pas, n'osant pas quitter son ami du regard.

C'est alors qu'elle cogna contre quelqu'un. Ne s'attendant pas à cela, elle se retourna mais sans vigueur. Elle offrit un visage bien morne et pâle aux deux Elfes face à elle.

**\- Je vous demande pardon**, déclara-t-elle d'un ton las et sans motivation.

Elle tenta de passer son chemin, mais un bras puissant lui barra la route. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à qui elle avait bousculé et elle releva la tête pour le voir. C'était un Elfe qu'elle avait déjà vu mais son esprit était ailleurs et elle ne se souvint pas.

**\- J'aimerai passer s'il vous plait**, dit-elle fatiguée.

**\- Permettez que je soigne vos blessures**, répondit l'ellon aux cheveux noirs, d'une voix charmeuse.

Elle hésita, mais finalement accepta car elle savait pertinemment qu'une fois dans sa tente elle s'écroulerait de fatigue sur son lit, laissant ses bobos en l'état.

Ruinhîl - car s'était bien le Roi des Noldor que l'éclaireur avait bousculé - l'accompagna jusqu'à la tente d'où était sorti le Seigneur Glorfindel l'instant d'avant. L'endroit n'était pas très grand, juste un lit de camp, une paillasse spacieuse qui prenait presque tout l'espace – sans doute pour le chien, pensa-t-il – une petite table, deux tabourets et des affaires éparpillées un peu partout.

**\- Feredir, apporte de l'eau propre**, ordonna le Roi.

Ci-tôt l'écuyer s'exécuta.

**\- Venez**, dit-il en tendant sa main vers la blessée.

Elle se laissa faire bien sagement, mais elle tourna plusieurs fois la tête vers l'extérieur pour observer son chien.

**\- Hé, ne vous angoissez pas**, murmura-t-il en la remettant face à lui. **Votre animal est entre de bonnes mains.**

Ruinhîl tira sur le lien qui maintenait fermé la cape de l'elleth, qu'il laissa tomber au sol. Elle ne faisait absolument pas attention à lui, perdue dans son inquiétude, alors il se décala d'elle pour mettre les deux tabourets face à face près de la table. Pendant sa manœuvre, il l'observa sous toutes les coutures. Ruinhîl était un Elfe qui aimait les belles femmes. Celle-ci n'avait pas les critères de beauté des ellith du Lindon à cause de ses cheveux bouclés, sa poitrine trop forte et sa taille inférieure. Elle était revêtue de la tenue classique des éclaireurs faite de tissus et de cuir. Le métal étant prohibé car trop bruyant quand on doit se faire discret. Son uniforme avait été modifié pour s'adapter à ses formes généreuses.

**\- Mon amie, venez-vous assoir**, annonça Ruinhîl une fois son inspection faite.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui demanda. Le tabouret était bas et elle grimaça en s'asseyant. Ruinhîl remarqua qu'un garrot avait été fait sur sa cuisse droite. Il remonta ses manches et inspecta la plaie.

De là où elle était placée, elle ne pouvait voir Höa alors elle se contenta d'observer son soigneur. Il n'était pas aussi grand ni robuste que Glorfindel – l'Elfe blond étant une exception, semblait-il – mais il était tout de même bien bâti. Ses épaules carrées contrastaient avec son visage fin et fier. Ses cheveux lises, d'un noir profond, étaient coiffés de nombreuses petites tresses fines et maintenus par un bandeau à la manière d'Elrond mais en plus complexe.

Une douleur à la cuisse la sortit de sa contemplation. Elle se raidit et voulu soustraire sa jambe des mains de l'Elfe.

**\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire mal**, dit-il en relevant la tête vers elle. **La plaie n'est pas mauvaise, elle peut attendre. Montrez-moi votre bras.**

Ils se fixèrent un moment. A ce petit jeu elle gagnait à chaque fois, mais là elle était épuisée et n'avait pas envie de jouer. Elle déplia alors son bras droit avec difficulté et Ruinhîl lui prit délicatement entre ses mains. Contrairement à sa cuisse, la blessure du bras était fâcheuse.

Il commença à enlever précautionneusement sa protection d'avant-bras en cuir, puis il lui arracha sa manche souillée de sang d'un coup sec. Elle serra les dents pour supporter la douleur. Au vu des marques, Ruinhîl déduisit qu'elle s'était pris un coup de fléau au niveau du coude. Il manipula son bras pour vérifier si il n'y a avait pas de fracture et malgré la douleur causée par le mouvement, l'articulation semblait indemne.

Feredir arriva à ce moment avec le récipient d'eau comme lui avait demandé son Roi. Il le posa sur la table.

**\- Merci. Tu peux m'attendre dehors**, lui dit Ruinhîl d'un ton autoritaire.

Il y trempa un linge qui s'imbiba, puis fit couler l'eau au-dessus des plaies. La sensation était plus que désagréable et elle voulut reprendre son bras, mais c'était sans compter sur la forte poigne qui l'en empêcha.

**\- C'est pour votre bien**

**\- Oui je sais, mais je n'apprécie pas avoir mal.**

**\- Comme tout le monde.**

Ruinhîl s'appliqua à nettoyer son bras. Il sentait le regard de la rousse sur lui et n'en dit rien, la laissant faire.

**\- Vous étiez avec Elrond sous la tente tout à l'heure quand je suis venue faire mon rapport, n'est-ce pas ?** demanda-t-elle.

**\- Oui, j'y étais**, répondit-il sans entrer dans les détails.

**\- Ah, il me semblait bien. Désolée, j'avais la tête ailleurs et je n'ai pas dû être très respectueuse**, avoua-t-elle.

**\- C'est le moins que l'on puis dire. Mais je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur, car vous avez égayé ma journée**, reprit-il en trempant de nouveau le linge dans la bassine d'eau qui n'était plus aussi transparente qu'avant. **Je ne pensais pas voir une elleth au milieu d'un campement de guerre et encore moins compter parmi les troupes actives.**

**\- Ah oui. Disons que je suis plus utile avec une arme à la main qu'avec un couteau de cuisine… du moins pour éplucher des légumes**, affirma-t-elle tout en se tortillant sur son tabouret car elle se sentait encore plus mal depuis qu'il insistait sur les plaies les plus profondes.

Lorsque les entailles furent assez propres de son point de vue, il s'attela à les suturer. C'était la partie qu'elle appréciait le moins mais l'Elfe était très doux et minutieux. Ils ne parlèrent pas trop pendant ce moment. Puis il appliqua un onguent et banda son bras.

**\- Il vous faudra éviter de trop le bouger en attendant que les chairs se referment**, lui conseilla-t-il.

Il la regarda acquiescer, les lèvres pincées et le teint blafard.

**\- Vous feriez mieux de vous allonger pour que je m'occupe de votre jambe**, poursuivi-t-il en considération de son état.

**\- Ça ne pourrait pas attendre demain ?** implora-t-elle.

**\- Seriez-vous aussi douillette que cela pour refuser de vous faire soigner ?** s'exclama Ruinhîl en l'aidant à se relever.

**\- Oui**, avoua-t-elle en s'asseyant lourdement sur son lit.

Elle fut surprise de voir que le bel ellon à l'allure noble prit l'initiative de lui ôter ses bottes en cuir.

**\- Euh… je peux le faire, vous savez**, lui indiqua-t-elle gênée. **Et puis vous avez surement autre chose à faire. Et en plus, on ne se connait pas**, conclut-elle fermement.

**\- Ne vous en faites pas. Vous avez besoin d'aide** **et je ne peux concevoir de vous laisser comme cela**, dit-il en faisant peu de cas de sa gêne.

Elle le regarda faire avec une mine boudeuse. Personne ne s'était occupé d'elle ainsi. Bien sûr il y avait Glorfindel qui se chargeait de la soigner quand elle en avait besoin, c'est-à-dire bien trop souvent. Mais c'était plus un ami, un frère qu'autre chose. Il ne la considérait pas comme une petite chose fragile, alors qu'en ce moment précis c'était ce qu'elle ressentait au contact de cet Elfe. Glorfindel la connaissait bien, c'était lui qui lui avait appris les différentes langues parlées dans ce monde et en retour elle lui avait appris la sienne. Il avait été un bon professeur patient et pédagogue, car la tâche avait été laborieuse, hormis pour le Quenya qui avait été presque instinctif.

Cela faisait plus de 200 ans qu'elle vivait à Fondcombe parmi les Elfes. Elle était restée sauvage et ne s'était pas liée avec beaucoup d'entre eux. Elrond ne l'appréciait guère et elle faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas lui rendre son antipathie. Il y avait aussi ses deux fils, des jumeaux, avec qui elle partait chasser régulièrement, que ce soit du gibier ou de l'Orque. Ils étaient moqueurs à son égard mais également curieux. Ils avaient eux aussi appris sa langue. Ce qui faisait que tous les quatre formaient un groupe singulier parmi les « coincés du cul » comme elle les appelait au début. Mais progressivement elle avait remarqué qu'elle devenait un peu comme eux. Sa libido s'était envolée, pourtant elle n'était pas entourée de laiderons, au contraire. Et il n'y avait pas que cela qui avait changé.

A son arrivée dans le passé, en Terre du Milieu, elle avait déjà subi quelques changements. Rien de physiquement visible, juste ses sens et son endurance améliorés. Mais après sa seconde entrevue par ses ainés, dans les années qui suivirent elle avait gagné quelques centimètres et la courbe de ses oreilles avait décidé de se modifier. Le résultat était discret, heureusement. Elle avait mis au courant Elrond de son histoire et il en avait déduit que la pierre avait un effet sur ses gênes. A chaque fois qu'elle « s'activait » la part elfique de son sang prenait le dessus sur son héritage humain.

**\- Êtes-vous toujours avec moi ? **

La voix de l'ellon la sortie de ses pensées, mais elle ne sursauta pas et resta songeuse. Il la saisit doucement par les épaules et l'obligea à s'allonger, puis se remit au travail. Il ôta le garrot, vérifia que la plaie ne saignait plus et d'un geste franc il déchira son pantalon au niveau de la blessure pour avoir un meilleur accès. Et il répéta ce qu'il avait fait à son bras.

**\- Ainsi Huanion est à vous ?** dit-il pour continuer la conversation et au passage en apprendre plus sur elle et le chien.

**\- Il s'appelle Höa. Il m'a secouru il y a plus de 300 ans et depuis on ne s'est plus quitté**, expliqua-t-elle ensommeillée. **C'est mon ami le plus fidèle, même si il m'est arrivé à en douter. Je lui fais la plus grande confiance et rares sont ceux qui peuvent en dire autant. Vous, par exemple, je ne vous fais absolument pas confiance. Je ne vous connais pas.**

Ruinhîl fut contrarié par sa remarque. Comment osait-elle lui parler de la sorte ? Il était son Roi, mais elle agissait comme si elle ne le savait pas ou bien prenait-elle plaisir à envoyer paitre tous les nobles ?

**\- Je pourrai en dire de même vous concernant**, signala-t-il en gardant un ton calme.

Elle ne répondit pas, son esprit plongeant progressivement dans le sommeil.

**\- Je ne connais même pas votre nom.**

**\- Mon nom… j'en ai plusieurs**, répondit-elle d'une voix de plus en plus basse.

**\- Dites-moi celui que vous préférez.**

**\- Non, celui-là je le garde pour mes amis**

Ruinhîl rageait de l'intérieur. Plus elle s'endormait et plus elle devenait impertinente. Jamais on ne lui avait manqué de respect. Mais d'un côté, il accorda qu'elle avait bien du courage à lui parler ainsi.

**\- Rhawen…** murmura-t-elle. **C'est ainsi que me nomme le Seigneur Elrond.**

**\- Et bien, cela à l'air de parfaitement vous correspondre**, reprit-il satisfait d'avoir enfin un nom, mais sa curiosité le poussait à connaitre les autres.

**\- Et encore… vous n'avez rien vu…**

A cette phrase insolente à souhait, il la regarda, mais elle venait de s'endormir, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Son visage, salit par les intempéries et le sang, était à présent apaisé, ses cheveux cuivrés l'auréolant. Parmi les boucles, deux fines tresses de part et d'autre de sa tête étaient terminées par des bijoux et une petite plume. Curieux ornements.

Ne pouvant avoir plus d'informations, Ruinhîl termina rapidement le soin. Il n'avait pas fait une telle chose pour quelqu'un depuis bien longtemps. Ce n'était pas son rôle. Mais il s'avoua que là, il ne vit pas cela comme une besogne, au contraire.

Il était en train de se laver les mains, lorsque le fameux Höa rentra en boitant sous la tente. Le chien ne fit pas attention à lui et alla directement s'installer sur sa paillasse après un rapide coup d'œil à sa maîtresse.

**\- Votre Altesse, ** s'exclama une voix à l'entrée de la tente.

Ruinhîl se retourna toujours en train de s'essuyer les mains avec un morceau de tissus.

**\- Ah, Elrond, vous avez fait du bon travail à ce que je vois.**

**\- Et vous aussi. Je ne vous connaissez pas guérisseur**, ironisa le Seigneur d'Imladris en voyant les bandages sur la rousse endormie.

**\- Votre Altesse ? **articula Glorfindel en rentrant lui aussi sous la tente, les bras encore chargés.

La petite tente devint rapidement exigüe avec tout ce monde à l'intérieur.

**\- Mon cher Elrond, n'avions-nous pas un verre à déguster**, coupa Ruinhîl avant que des questions n'arrivent sur le pourquoi il était présent.

Il sortit en premier suivit d'Elrond. Glorfindel ne s'était pas attendu que son Roi se soit occupé de panser son amie. Il posa ce qu'il avait dans les bras et alla à son chevet. Il fut satisfait de voir que les soins étaient parfaits. Rassuré, il la recouvrit d'une couverture et la laissa se reposer. Elle avait besoin de repos et Höa aussi.

_**\- Repose-toi bien,**** Roxanne**_, lui murmura-t-il avant de partir à son tour.

* * *

Alors? Ça vous a plu?

une review...

Explications :

**Ruinhîl**, un OC de mon imagination car Gil-Galad n'avait pas de descendant. Mais j'en avais besoin pour ma fic, alors comme c'est un UA j'en l'ai inventé. Son nom vient de "ruin" feu ardent et "hîl" héritier.

J'ai voulu le rendre un peu comme son arrière-grand-père Fingolfin (le demi-frère de Fëanor), emporté, sûr de soi et tête brûlée. Car pour moi c'est ce qu'il faut être quand on cherche à tout prix à casser la gueule à Melkor et que finalement le méchant Vala arrive à vous laminer...

Mais physiquement j'ai voulu que Ruinhîl ressemble à son grand-père Fingon (cheveux noirs et tressés, visage fin et yeux gris). Pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas, c'est Fingon qui sauva son cousin Maedhros (ce qui explique pourquoi beaucoup de fic tournent autour de la relation Fingon-Maedhros, que j'ai en horreur)

Roxanne aura plusieurs noms, ce qui est souvent le cas des Elfes.

**Roxanne** pour les amis proches comme Glorfindel et les jumeaux et plus tard Ruinhîl.

**Rhawen** qui signifie "jeune fille indomptée". C'est le nom que lui donne Elrond et que tous utilisent, car son troisième nom "**Nossëfinwë**" est trop lourd de sens.

**Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas :**

¤ Qu'est-ce que l'Arthedain?

C'est un des trois royaumes du Nord avec le Cardolan et le Rhudaur. A la base ces trois royaumes n'en formaient qu'un, l'Arnor.

¤ Le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar est le même que dans LOTR.

C'est le Nazgûl qui est tué par Eowyn et Merry.

¤ Eärnur : fils du Roi Eärnil II du Gondor.

Il sera tué par le Roi-Sorcier qui lui proposera un duel après qu'il est élu domicile à Minas Morgul (ancienne cité du Gondor). Eärnur n'ayant pas de descendant, ce fut à partir de ce moment que le Gondor sera dirigé par les Intendants.

**D'autres questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser, je vous répondrai.**

Biz

Sacrok


	12. Virée nocturne

**Bonjour à tous,  
**

Voici le nouveau chapitre : **"Virée nocturne"**

Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu des soucis informatique avec mon autre fic.

Chapitre écrit en quatre jours, pour rattraper mon retard. Mais du coup, il n'a pas été trop retravaillé, et est un peu brut.

Chapitre avec un nouvel OC. Beaucoup m'ont demandé si il y aurait de la romance dans ma fic, vous allez le savoir ici. Chapitre avec une partie un peu chaude (désolée pour celles et ceux qui pensaient que j'allais étendre cette partie avec des détails... c'est pas mon truc d'écrire ça)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Merci à **TsuchiiChan, aliena wyvern, Julindy, Waina, Aya72 et Toutouille **pour leur review.

* * *

_La petite tente devint rapidement exigüe avec tout ce monde à l'intérieur._

**_\- Mon cher Elrond, n'avions-nous pas un verre à déguster_**_, coupa Ruinhîl avant que des questions n'arrivent sur le pourquoi il était présent._

_Il sortit en premier suivit d'Elrond. Glorfindel ne s'était pas attendu que son Roi se soit occupé de panser son amie. Il posa ce qu'il avait dans les bras et alla à son chevet. Il fut satisfait de voir que les soins étaient parfaits. Rassuré, il la recouvrit d'une couverture et la laissa se reposer. Elle avait besoin de repos et Höa aussi._

**_\- Repose-toi bien, Roxanne_**_, lui murmura-t-il avant de partir à son tour._

* * *

**Virée nocturne**

Il faisait encore nuit lorsque Roxanne se réveilla.

Les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité, elle ne put se rendormir. Son esprit passait en boucle les images de ce qui s'était passé durant sa mission de repérage. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir encore une fois perdue la confiance du Seigneur Elrond. Perdre deux de ses éclaireurs, revenir avec un blessé grave et Höa en mauvais état, n'était pas glorieux.

Elrond lui avait fait l'honneur de lui donner le commandement du groupe d'éclaireurs. C'était Glorfindel, capitaine de la cavalerie, qui en temps normal occupait ce poste. Il ne lui avait jamais avoué, mais c'était lui qui avait insisté auprès d'Elrond pour qu'elle ait ce poste. Les capacités d'Höa et de Roxanne pour pister et débusquer les Orques lors de leurs raids près des Monts Brumeux, se révélaient à chaque fois efficaces. Rapidement ils devinrent un couple nécessaire à chaque sortie de chasse.

Roxanne resta un long moment étendue sur son lit de camp. Son bras et sa jambe la lançaient, mais elle ne se focalisait pas dessus. Le remord commença à la ronger sérieusement. Elle avait laissé deux de ses éclaireurs en territoire ennemi. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Leur sort avait déjà été décidé et si elle avait perdu de précieuses secondes pour revenir en arrière, il aurait été fort probable qu'aucun d'entre eux ne serait rentré. Les Orques et leurs Wargs arrivaient de tous les côtés et auraient fini par les encercler. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle n'acceptait pas d'avoir abandonné leur corps.

Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait retrouver le sommeil, Roxanne décida de sortir de sa tente. Hormis ses blessures, elle était en bonne santé. Elle récupérait rapidement. La respiration profonde et paisible d'Höa la rassura sur l'état de santé de son ami. En clopinant et après s'être revêtue de sa cape et de ses armes, elle quitta son espace privé.

A l'extérieur, le campement état calme. Par endroit, des feux de bivouac étaient allumés et quelques soldats se tenaient autour. Roxanne releva la tête vers le ciel mais aucune étoile n'était visible, cachées par les épais nuages. Déçue, elle continua sa route en direction de l'enclos des chevaux de sa division.

Elle chevauchait rarement un autre animal en dehors d'Höa. D'ailleurs, elle faisait difficilement confiance aux chevaux, mais là, il était hors de question de demander à son chien de venir avec elle. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était sans doute stupide car elle agissait sur un coup de tête, mais elle espérait être rentrée avant l'aube pour que personne ne soit au courant de son escapade nocturne.

Roxanne prépara deux chevaux. Avec son seul bras valide, il lui fut difficile de seller les bêtes. La rousse peina à mettre la selle sur la première monture, et elle pesta – comme à son habitude – dans sa langue natale. Lorsque la chose fut installée, elle se pencha pour récupérer la sangle sous le cheval. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la présence de deux jambes de l'autre côté de l'équidé. Surprise car se croyant seule, elle se redressa vivement.

**\- Alors ? On a décidé de se faire la belle ?** dit d'un ton moqueur l'Elfe qui venait de surprendre Roxanne.

**\- Alagos, tu m'as fait peur**, répondit-elle en chuchotant pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'une autre personne sur sa présence.

L'ellon aux longs cheveux châtains afficha un énorme sourire. Il avait passé ses deux bras par-dessus la selle et semblait satisfait de son petit effet. Alagos était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un assistant pour Roxanne. A la base, il était le second de Glorfindel. Ce dernier avait entièrement confiance envers lui, et il lui avait confié la mission d'épauler la nouvelle chef des éclaireurs dans son rôle.

**\- Que fais-tu ici ?** continua-t-elle suspicieuse.

Alagos ne répondit rien et resta dans la même position, toujours avec son sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

**\- C'est encore Glorfi qui t'a demandé de me surveiller**, renchérit Roxanne devant son mutisme.

Toujours aucune réaction de l'Elfe.

**\- Je suis grande, tu sais. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nourrice qui contrôle tous mes faits et gestes.**

Roxanne commença à s'énerver toute seule, alors qu'il n'avait strictement rien dit. Alagos fini par émettre un rire devant la tournure de la situation

**\- Quoi ? **

**\- C'est toujours aussi fascinant de voir à quelle vitesse tu peux t'emporter et tout ça sans que j'ai eu besoin de dire le moindre mot**, expliqua-t-il.

**\- Pffff, t'es pénible**, répliqua-t-elle boudeuse.

Alagos contourna le cheval pour venir face à Roxanne qui l'évita du regard. L'ellon se saisit de son menton pour lui relever la tête.

**\- Ne change jamais. C'est ce qui te rend si différente des autres**, lui murmura-t-il en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

Mais elle se déroba de ses mains et recula d'un pas.

**\- Toujours aussi sauvage**, soupira-t-il. **J'espère pouvoir un jour te dompter.**

**\- Je ne suis pas un animal**, s'énerva-t-elle.

**\- C'est vrai. Excuse-moi pour mon manque de tact.**

Il s'inclina mais garda toujours son sourire taquin.

**\- Tu ne trouves pas que tu en fais un peu trop, non ?**

**\- J'essayais juste de te détendre.**

Né d'une mère sinda et d'un père noldo, Alagos vivait à Fondcombe depuis la perte de l'Eregion, d'où ses parents s'étaient enfuit grâce au Seigneur Elrond. Sa rancœur d'avoir vu sa mère si triste d'avoir quitté Ost-in-Edhil, lui avait donné la force de devenir un guerrier exemplaire. Depuis plus de 3000 ans, il s'entrainait sans relâche et cela avait payé. Alagos n'était peut-être pas le plus puissant des Elfes, mais il avait une agilité qui compensait ce détail. Il était un soldat reconnu pour son maniement du sabre. Sa vitesse lui était caractéristique. Rapide et précis, il excellait au combat.

Mais Alagos n'était pas seulement un ellon connu pour ses qualités athlétiques et guerrières. Il était également un séducteur qui savait très bien jouer avec les sentiments des ellith. Toutes les plus belles elfes qu'il rencontrait devaient subir ses mises en scène charmeuses. Et comme Alagos était un ellon d'une grande beauté, il parvenait à ses fins la plus part du temps.

Lorsque Roxanne arriva à Imladris, Alagos séjournait au Lindon. Ce ne fut qu'une centaine d'années plus tard, qu'il fit sa connaissance, à son retour à Fondcombe. Cette inconnue était très différente des ellith qu'il avait côtoyées, et ce fut l'occasion pour lui de mettre à l'épreuve son charme. Jamais il n'avait eu à faire face à un tel caractère. Elle n'avait aucune barrière de langage et n'hésitait pas à lui dire - en des termes très fleuris - ce qu'elle pensait de son comportement et de ses avances. Elle l'avait même menacé de le faire émasculer par Höa, s'il n'arrêtait pas.

Alagos aurait sans doute laissait tombé s'il n'y avait eu pas ce petit éclat dans ses yeux qui lui prouvait qu'elle était véritablement attiré par lui. Mais alors pourquoi y avait-il ce tel contraste entre ses paroles et son regard ?

En temps normal, Alagos séduisait l'elleth mais il n'entreprenait jamais. Il laissait à la demoiselle le soin de l'inviter dans son lit. Dans le cas de la belle rousse, il attendait depuis bien trop longtemps et il commençait à se sentir frustré. Car parfois, lorsqu'il la croisait seule dans les allées d'Imladris, elle était toute autre et les rôles semblaient s'inverser. Sa démarche se faisait aguichante et prometteuse, mais la porte de ses appartements était constamment close.

Tout bascula le jour où ils partirent à la chasse à l'Orque. C'était la première fois qu'Alagos avait l'occasion de voir la fameuse descendante de Finwë en action. Les ellith savaient se battre et manier les armes, mais jamais elles ne participaient aux actions guerrières. Celle-ci, chevauchant son énorme chien, ses cheveux roux volant derrière elle et épée à la main, massacrait Orques et Wargs avec une technique qu'il n'avait jamais vu encore. C'était brut, presque sans grâce, mais terriblement efficace. Avec Höa, ils enchaînaient une chorégraphie parfaite comme s'ils se parlaient mentalement, chacun surveillant les arrières de l'autre.

Ils étaient neuf pour cette chasse. Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir, Rhawen et Höa, ainsi qu'Alagos, et quatre autres Elfes émérites. Trois jours de pure souffrance pour Alagos qui n'en pouvait plus de la voir se jouer de lui, dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir une part de luxure dans chacun de ses gestes, même lorsqu'elle ne le provoquait pas. Sa façon de boire, sa manière de rire, ses doigts se promenant sur la garde de son épée, tout - sans exception - était un appel à la débauche. Il enviait tellement le Seigneur Glorfindel et les deux fils d'Elrond qui partageaient avec elle une langue connue d'eux seulement.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à Fondcombe, Alagos fit une chose que jamais auparavant il n'avait faite. Bien que charmeur, il avait toujours était respectueux de ses partenaires et n'avait jamais forcé aucune d'entre elle. Mais là, le petit jeu de la rousse l'obnubilait jour et nuit. Cela durait depuis une dizaine d'années, il était patient mais sachant pertinemment qu'elle s'amusait de lui, il décida de passer à l'action.

Ce soir-là, Alagos entra discrètement dans la chambre de Rhawen. Patiemment, il attendit dans l'ombre qu'elle rentre. Elle avait l'habitude de passer du temps avec son chien chaque soir et elle ne se couchait jamais très tôt. L'attente parut une éternité à l'ellon. C'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait dans la chambre d'une elleth sans y être invité. Il n'était pas très fier de ce qu'il faisait. Lui, le séducteur, s'était retrouvé prit à son propre jeu. Il ne put retenir un sourire devant sa constatation.

Lorsqu'enfin Rhawen arriva, il retint son souffle et se plaqua un peu plus contre le mur. Elle avança vers son lit et s'y laissa tomber en soupirant. Aucune chandelle n'était allumée et seule la lumière de la lune éclairait la pièce à travers les fins voilages des fenêtres. Ainsi étendue, ses cheveux cuivrés auréolant autour d'elle, elle était désirable à souhait. Elle ne portait jamais de robe comme les autres ellith et avait une garde-robe faite de corsages, de pantalons et de bottes. Il admettait que cela lui allait à ravir.

Elle se releva après un moment, et commença à délasser ses bottes de cuir. D'un geste du pied, elle les fit voler à travers la pièce, puis elle se leva tout en relevant ses cheveux en un haut chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques boucles. Alagos eut la confirmation qu'elle ne jouait pas un rôle. Cette elleth avait bel et bien de curieuses manières. Rien à voir avec des Elfes précieuses et guindées. Non, elle était naturelle, comme si elle avait été élevée sans carcan, sans règle ni artifice. Une véritable noldo, au sang chaud et anarchique. Une réminiscence des anciens Noldor des premiers Ages qui bravèrent les interdits des Valar et qui ne craignaient pas d'aller selon leur propre décision.

Alagos se dit, qu'heureux celui qui arrivera à l'apprivoiser. Il ne pensait pas être celui-ci. D'ici quelques millénaires cette elleth pourrait devenir aussi redoutable que la Dame Blanche. Mais pour l'heure, elle était tout simplement à sa portée.

Il la regarda commencer à défaire son corsage. L'habit fini - comme les bottes – négligemment posé par terre. Elle ne portait plus que son pantalon, et elle grappillait des grains d'un raisin posé dans une coupe. Alagos la voyait de dos, les rayons de la lune dessinant les courbes de ses épaules et de ses reins. Il fut surpris de pouvoir observer de fines cicatrices sur sa peau qui paraissait si douce et lisse. Ce genre de détail ne se voyait que sur le corps des ellyn qui avaient été blessés au combat. Encore une preuve de sa différence.

D'un coup, il la vit se tendre. Elle ne bougea plus. Un silence de plomb régna dans la pièce. Puis, lentement elle tourna la tête en direction de l'unique coin sombre de sa chambre. Alagos put très nettement voir les yeux de Rhawen. Son regard était froid et farouche. S'était-il fait repérer ? Il ne pouvait le dire, car elle recommença à mâchonner son raisin.

Alagos n'en pouvait plus, alors après quelques instants, il sortit en silence de sa cachette. Rhawen était tranquillement en train de manger son raisin tout en lisant un parchemin à la lumière de la lune. Tel un félin, il marcha vers sa proie. Un pas après l'autre, il s'approcha. Celle qui avait résisté à ses charmes était désormais à portée de main. Il la dominait entièrement de sa hauteur, juste à quelques centimètres d'elle. La rousse ne semblait pas avoir senti sa présence, pourtant le souffle de l'ellon faisait bouger les mèches de ses cheveux. Il attendait à ce qu'elle se retourne et lui fasse face, mais elle continua de manger. Il se demandait à quoi elle jouait et il jeta un coup d'œil sur le parchemin qu'elle tenait en main. Vierge. La feuille était vierge de toute trace d'écriture. Au moment même où il comprit qu'elle lui avait tendu un piège, elle se retourna en un éclair. Il ne dut son salut qu'à ses réflexes de guerrier. Dans la main droite de l'elleth un poignard.

S'en suivit un échange de coup et de parade. Rhawen tentait de toucher son invité non désiré et Alagos esquivait ses estoques mortelles. Il arriva finalement à lui bloquer les poignets au-dessus de la tête et la plaqua violemment contre un mur. Légèrement essoufflés, ils se fixèrent enfin droit dans les yeux.

Les seins nus, elle ne paraissait nullement gênée par la proximité d'Alagos. Elle tenait toujours fermement son poignard, mais son regard avait quelque peu changé. Toujours aussi farouche, mais en même temps il semblait lui dire « Ose me toucher et je t'achève ». A moins que ce ne soit « Enfin, tu te décides à passer à l'action ». Ne sachant trop quoi déchiffrer et attisé par la situation, Alagos choisit la seconde option.

Il se saisit de ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux et ardent. Lorsque la bouche de Rhawen s'ouvrit pour laisser le passage à sa langue, il comprit qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Elle avait le gout sucré du raisin, ce qui la rendit encore plus agréable. Il ne lui lâcha pas pour autant ses poignets. La savoir ainsi à son bon vouloir était excitant.

Alagos acheva le baiser pour reprendre son souffle. Les lèvres déjà rougies par le désir, elle était encore plus belle. Il se décala légèrement pour pouvoir mieux l'observer. Ses seins lourds et fermes bougeaient au rythme de sa respiration. Son érection se fit plus douloureuse, alors il cessa sa contemplation et captura à nouveau sa bouche.

Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit du métal du poignard sur le sol, il comprit qu'elle s'abandonnait entièrement. Il la libéra et fit glisser ses mains le long de ses bras, puis sur ses côtes et le creux de ses reins jusqu'à empoigner fermement ses fesses. Il put la sentir passer ses bras autour de son cou lorsqu'il la porta. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches, faisant pression sur sa masculinité.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Alagos l'emporta jusqu'au lit. Leur premier ébat fut bestial et passionné, un libératoire de toute la frustration qu'ils avaient accumulé. Ils ne se parlèrent à aucun moment, et ce jusqu'au lendemain où ils reprirent leur habitude. En public, ils continuèrent de jouer leur petit jeu, faisant rire certain et en agaçant d'autre. Aux yeux de tous, rien n'indiquait qu'ils étaient amants, et cela leur convenait parfaitement à tous les deux.

Leur relation était purement physique, mais intense. Alagos fut le premier Elfe à passer entre les cuisses de Roxanne. A son époque d'origine, elle avait eu de nombreuses relations, mais rien de sérieux car bien trop occupée par son travail. Mais Roxanne remarqua que de ce côté-là elle avait beaucoup changé. Sa libido était très différente. Elle ne sentait pas le besoin de voir Alagos pendant plusieurs mois parfois. Néanmoins quand ils se retrouvaient – toujours dans le plus grand des secrets – elle ressentait tout plus puissamment. Chaque parcelle de sa peau était devenue infiniment plus sensible.

Il était présent le jour où on leur annonça la participation des Elfes de Fondcombe aux conflits du Nord. Il la vit blanchir en apprenant qu'elle y participerait. Combattre quelques Orques isolés était une chose, mais une armée entière n'était pas pareil. Néanmoins Glorfindel lui assura qu'elle avait les capacités pour et que si elle ne se sentait pas, elle pourrait très bien rester à Imladris. Elle répondit que le souci n'était pas de vouloir ou non y aller, qu'elle n'avait pas peur de mourir et que s'il le fallait elle donnerait sa vie. Non, son inquiétude était de supporter la responsabilité de la tâche qu'Elrond lui avait confiée. Même si les éclaireurs n'étaient pas des combattants actifs et que leur mission était de rester distraits aux yeux de l'ennemi et rapporter des informations, Rhawen doutait de pouvoir gérer une équipe d'une cinquantaine d'Elfes, elle qui avait l'habitude d'agir seule avec Höa. Ce fut à ce moment que Glorfindel proposa à Alagos de seconder Rhawen dans son travail. D'abord surprit par sa demande, Alagos accepta. Durant l'année qui précéda le début de leur entrée en guerre, il la forma aux techniques de commandement. Ils purent ainsi passer encore plus de temps ensemble, mais petit à petit il la sentit se détacher de lui. Les périodes de trouble n'étaient jamais favorables aux relations amoureuses.

Alagos était également en mission d'observation lorsqu'il revint au campement et qu'il apprit que de son côté Rhawen avait subi des pertes et n'était pas revenue en bon état. Il était venu la voir sous sa tente mais elle dormait profondément. Ses plaies avaient été soignées, alors rassuré, il la laissa se reposer.

Après avoir fait le tour de sa section, Alagos s'apprêtait à aller dormir lui aussi, quand il vit passer la silhouette caractéristique de son amante. Curieux, il la suivit à distance. Il se demandait ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire avec ces deux chevaux, elle qui ne les montait jamais. De peur qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise, il l'interrompit dans sa tentative, et préféra le faire de façon détendue pour ne pas la brusquer.

Comme il s'en était douté, elle se braqua. Sa manière de s'emporter était toujours aussi touchant et la rendait si fière. Mais quand elle refusa son baiser, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il combla de nouveau l'espace entre eux deux, et posa délicatement sa main sur sa blessure au niveau du bras.

**\- J'ai été peiné d'apprendre ce qu'il t'était arrivé aujourd'hui**, lui annonça-t-il cette fois plus sérieusement. **Comment te sens-tu ?**

**\- Mal**, répondit-elle la tête basse. **Mal d'avoir failli. J'ai fait prendre trop de risque à mon équipe et j'ai perdu deux compagnons et un autre est gravement blessé. Mais surtout j'ai joué avec la vie de Höa**, continua–t-elle en retenant sa colère contre elle-même. **Je ne mérite pas ce poste. Je…**

**\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher**, la coupa Alagos en l'obligeant une nouvelle fois à le regarder. **Nous sommes en guerre et les pertes sont une chose à laquelle aucun chef ne peut se soustraire. Je comprends que tu doutes, mais il faut que tu sois plus forte que ça. **

Alagos la lâcha et toujours aussi sérieusement lui demanda où elle avait l'intention d'aller.

**\- Je retourne les chercher**, avoua-t-elle.

Il soupira en découvrant ses intentions.

**\- La zone est dangereuse et tu es blessée. Ce serait de la folie de te laisser y aller**

**\- Mais je dois le faire. Comment pourrai-je dormir si je sais que…**

**\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ma phrase. Je disais que je serais fou de te laisser y aller seul.**

Roxanne n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

**\- Tu n'as pas à m'aider à réparer mes erreurs**, continua-t-elle.

**\- Mais tu n'as pas commis de faute**, répéta-il pour qu'enfin elle comprenne. **Et puis, c'est mon travail de second que d'aider ma chef**, acheva-t-il en souriant.

Elle finit par céder.

Alagos termina de préparer les chevaux, ainsi qu'un troisième pour lui. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, ils quittèrent le campement.

Le ciel nuageux n'apportait aucune lumière aux deux cavaliers, mais leurs yeux elfiques leur permettaient de guider leur monture sur les chemins de la plaine qui s'étendait entre eux et Fornost. Ils durent chevaucher une bonne heure avant d'arriver près de la zone indiquée par Rhawen. L'endroit semblait calme mais il fallait s'attendre à tout avec les troupes d'Angmar.

Quelques cadavres d'Orques et de Wargs commencèrent à être visibles, preuve du passage des éclaireurs. Plus ils avançaient et plus le nombre augmentait. Alagos comprit que la situation qu'avait vécue son amante avait été périlleuse. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la zone la plus chargée de corps, il sut que malgré ce qu'elle avait laissé croire c'était un miracle qu'ils s'en soient sorti avec si peu de dégât. Une centaine de dépouilles jonchait le sol. L'ennemi n'avait pas ou peu de considération pour leurs morts et les laissaient toujours là où ils étaient tombés.

Rhawen descendit de son cheval pour se diriger vers le dernier endroit où elle avait vu ses éclaireurs. Alagos la suivit, marchant à travers l'étendue sinistre. Après quelques recherches, elle finit par trouver un premier corps. Le second fut trouvé par Alagos sous la dépouille d'un Warg. Après une rapide prière pour souhaiter à son âme de trouver le chemin vers les cavernes de Mandos, il le porta jusqu'à la monture libre.

Alagos retourna auprès de Rhawen. L'elleth avait ôté sa cape pour couvrir le corps du soldat et pleurait en silence.

**\- On doit partir maintenant**, l'informa-t-il. **L'aube ne va pas tarder.**

Elle passa sa main sur le mort et récita également la prière rituelle. Alagos l'aida à se relever et s'occupa lui-même du corps qui rejoignit celui déjà sur le cheval de bât.

Avant de partir, Alagos tendit les armes des deux éclaireurs à Rhawen déjà remontée à cheval. Elle le regarda d'un air triste au possible. Il était de coutume de récupérer les armes des défunts et de les remettre à leur famille. Rhawen comprit que le retour à Fondcombe allait être éprouvant pour ses nerfs, mais elle avait accepté le poste et devait agir selon les protocoles.

Le retour se fit dans le silence le plus complet.

Le soleil était levé lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le campement et la pluie avait recommencé à tomber. Rhawen en tête, suivit par Alagos qui tenait le cheval de bât chargé d'un funeste fardeau, traversèrent une partie du campement pour rejoindre leur division. La plus part des soldats étaient réveillés et ils observèrent le convoi qui passait devant eux dans les allées boueuses. Sur leur passage, ils s'inclinèrent en hommage pour les défunts et par respect pour leur chef qui ne les avaient pas laisser sur le champ d'honneur.

Quand Rhawen mit pied à terre, elle alla directement vers le cheval de bât pour s'occuper des corps. Depuis son arrivée au campement, elle avait fait objection à tout ce qui l'entourait et lorsqu'un de ses éclaireurs s'approcha d'elle, elle sortit de son isolement. Là, elle prit conscience que la majorité de ses soldats l'entouraient. Leur regard était compatissant. Nombre d'entre eux avait eu du mal à accepter qu'elle devienne leur chef, la jugeant inapte, bien trop jeune et irresponsable. Mais en la voyant aussi touchée par la perte de deux de leurs compagnons et qu'elle soit allée les rechercher alors qu'elle-même était blessé, cela fit remonter leur considération.

**\- Laissez-nous nous en occuper, Ma Dame. Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup**, dit l'ellon à côté d'elle avec un geste respectueux.

La chef des éclaireurs avait une bien triste mine avec ses blessures et ses cheveux trempés par l'averse. Elle regarda d'un air pantois cet ellon qui jamais avant n'avait montré la moindre estime pour elle.

**\- Vos soldats vous remercient pour ce que vous avez fait**, intervint Alagos en voyant que Rhawen était interloquée. **Venez-vous reposer.**

Et il la poussa en direction de sa tente. Elle était fatiguée, accablée et déconcertée. Alagos la soutint pour marcher et la déposa sur son lit. Il la recouvrit d'une couverture et resta debout à la regarder. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour l'aider. Mais pouvait-il réellement faire quoi que ce soit ? Si les ellith ne venaient jamais à la guerre il y avait une bonne raison. Elles étaient faire pour donner la vie et pas pour la prendre. De plus leur sensibilité les rendait inaptes à supporter ces conditions. Pourquoi alors les Seigneurs Elrond et Glorfindel avaient-ils insisté pour qu'elle y participe ?

Malgré la relation qu'il entretenait avec Rhawen, Alagos ne connaissait pas son secret. Il ne savait pas qu'elle venait d'un Age lointain dans le futur. Il ignorait sa mission pour ses ancêtres et la présence à son doigt d'un bijou, objet de nombreuses convoitises, sa main droite étant constatant gantée. La seule information publique à son sujet était son ascendance, rien de plus. Alagos la connaissait dans l'intimité mais il n'avait pas le privilège de pouvoir l'appeler par son nom de naissance, seul Glorfindel se le permettait. Ce nom, Roxanne, n'avait aucune signification pour les Elfes. Alors que Rhawen, le nom choisit par Elrond, lui allait à merveille.

Quelque instant plus tard, le tintement caractéristique d'un soldat en armure se fit entendre. Alagos tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la tente. Le Seigneur Glorfindel entra brusquement. De par sa grande taille il dut baisser la tête pour passer sous la toile. Il avait revêtu sa tenue de combat aux pièces de métal dorées. Son visage était fermé et dur. Alagos salua son capitaine, mais Glorfindel l'ignora, son regard sombre posé sur Rhawen. Cette dernière n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un cheveu.

**\- Je viens d'apprendre que vous êtes sorti du campement cette nuit**, tonna Glorfindel.

En entendant le ton de sa voix, Rhawen se recroquevilla sur elle-même, se protégeant sous sa couverture. Il était rare que Glorfindel soit en colère et ce fait la mis encore plus mal à l'aise. Sachant que son amante n'était pas position pour répondre de ses actes, Alagos parla pour elle.

**\- Monseigneur, nous avons agi…**

**\- Je parle à la responsable des éclaireurs et non à son second**, coupa l'Elfe blond d'une voix forte.

Alagos n'insista pas et s'inclina.

**\- Veuillez nous laisser seuls**, ordonna-t-il sur le même ton.

Alagos sortit sans demander son reste.

**\- Peut-on savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?** continua Glorfindel. Elrond est furieux. **Te rends-tu compte des risques que tu as pris ? Encore heureux que tu étais accompagnée, mais ce n'était pas une raison !**

**\- Ils sont morts à cause de moi**, finit-elle par répondre d'une petite voix. **Je n'ai pas pu les protéger. J'étais leur chef et c'était mon rôle.**

**\- Arrête cela tout de suite ! Je comprends que tu sois perturbée car ce sont les premiers soldats que tu perds, mais ce ne seront pas les derniers. Tu en perdras beaucoup d'autres durant cette guerre. Crois-tu que tu pourras faire cela pour chacun d'entre eux ? NON. Les Elfes qui sont sous ton commandement sont conscients des risques qu'ils encourent. Ils sont expérimentés et savent se défendre. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'un chef qui perd ses moyens à la moindre occasion. **

**\- Mais je ne pouvais laisser leur corps être la proie des charognards**, reprit-elle en regardant enfin son ami dans les yeux.

Glorfindel soupira et se calma. Il prit un tabouret pour s'assoir face à la rousse aux yeux remplis de larmes.

**\- Ton action était honorable, je l'avoue. Tes soldats t'en sont reconnaissants et tu as remonté dans leur estime**, admit-il. **Il y a quand même un bon côté à ta bêtise. Mais je t'en prie, ne recommence pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Alagos t'a laissé faire cela. Lui aurais-tu promis une quelconque récompense pour son aide**, questionna-t-il en soupçon des avances régulières et acharnées dont le second faisait preuve.

**\- Non ! **répondit-elle presqu'en rigolant devant l'allusion.

Personne n'était au courant de leur petit manège et ils trompaient leur monde depuis une cinquantaine d'années maintenant.

**\- Bien. Mais j'irai quand même lui en parler**, continua Glorfindel en se relevant. **Néanmoins Elrond attend tes explications et ton rapport complet de ta mission d'hier. Je te laisse te reposer quelque peu car tu es dans un état exécrable. Et change tes bandages !** finit-il en sortant de la tente car il savait qu'elle était négligente sur ce point.

Roxanne fut de nouveau seule. Le son des gouttes d'eau qui tambourinaient sur la toile au-dessus d'elle, faisait barrage aux bruits extérieurs. Elle tourna la tête vers Höa qui était sagement couché sur sa paillasse. Le chien ne dormait pas, mais la regardait avec compassion. Ayant besoin de chaleur et de réconfort, elle se leva pour aller s'installer contre son animal. Elle avait gardé cette habitude, comme lorsqu'ils vivaient dehors dans la nature.

Entre les pattes de Höa, elle se sentait bien. S'était son petit coin de paradis dans ce monde de tourment.

* * *

**Alors? Vous avez aimé?**

**une review pour l'auteure...**


	13. Rapport de mission

**Bonjour à tous,  
**

Je suis de retour!

J'avais laisser en pause cette fic depuis novembre pour me concentrer sur mon autre histoire. Mais plusieurs personnes semblaient impatientes alors j'ai replongé dans l'écriture.

Voici le nouveau chapitre **"Rapport de mission"  
**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Merci à **Waina, Julindy, Toutouille et TsuchiiChan **pour leur review.

* * *

_Roxanne fut de nouveau seule. Le son des gouttes d'eau qui tambourinaient sur la toile au-dessus d'elle, faisait barrage aux bruits extérieurs. Elle tourna la tête vers Höa qui était sagement couché sur sa paillasse. Le chien ne dormait pas, mais la regardait avec compassion. Ayant besoin de chaleur et de réconfort, elle se leva pour aller s'installer contre son animal. Elle avait gardé cette habitude, comme lorsqu'ils vivaient dehors dans la nature._

_Entre les pattes de Höa, elle se sentait bien. S'était son petit coin de paradis dans ce monde de tourment._

* * *

Lorsque Roxanne se réveilla le soleil était au zénith, mais la clarté de l'astre était dissimulée derrière les épais nuages chargés de pluie. Son moral était comme le temps, maussade. Elle étira ses membres contusionnés et se leva en soupirant.

En voyant les bandages et autres baumes et lotions, Roxanne soupira encore une fois. Elle se rappelait de ce que Glorfindel lui avait conseillé de faire concernant ses blessures. Alors sans grande motivation elle commença cette tâche.

Elle entrouvrit un pan de l'ouverture de sa tente pour faire entrer l'air frais de l'extérieur. L'atmosphère humide et chaude n'était pas des plus agréables et un peu de fraîcheur compléterait de la réveiller. Même Höa semblait apprécier le courant d'air car il bailla la gueule grande ouverte. La pauvre bête n'était pas sortie depuis la veille et connaissant son énergie elle était certaine qu'il était malheureux de rester allongé.

Roxanne vida le récipient d'eau qui avait servi à nettoyer ses blessures puis profita de l'averse pour le remplir d'eau claire. Dans un premier temps elle s'occupa d'Höa. Les plaies étaient saines. Elrond faisait toujours du très bon travail. Les entailles de son museau laisseraient sans doute des cicatrices mais elle et lui n'en étaient pas à quelques marques de plus ou de moins. Du baume, des bandages propres et le soin était fait.

Autant elle s'était appliquée sur son chien que sur ses propres blessures Roxanne fut plus négligente. Changement de bandage à la va-vite, tellement rapidement qu'elle en fit tomber une fiole contenant un revigorant. Remplie de maladresse, elle regarda d'un air las le contenu se répandre sur le sol. En temps normal elle aurait poussé un cri de rage et une série de jurons, mais là elle n'était pas d'humeur à faire des excès. Elle lâcha un énième soupir, puis après une caresse à Höa elle s'attela à écrire un compte rendu précis et détaillé de ses observations sur les déplacements des troupes ennemies, l'estimation de leur nombre, leur puissance et les équipements observés. Sa pratique des tengwar n'était pas parfaite mais assez convenable pour écrire lisible. Loin d'elle l'envie d'être scribe, Glorfindel qui lui apprit le système d'écriture n'insista pas pour qu'elle se perfectionne.

Satisfaite de son rapport, Roxanne le roula et le glissa dans un pli de son vêtement, puis sortit sous la pluie.

Roxanne savait qu'Elrond l'attendait pour son rapport complet, mais elle devait faire autre chose avant. Elle prit la direction de la tente de son éclaireur qui était revenu presque mourant. Le soldat s'était pris une flèche dans le dos et avait chuté de son cheval.

Elle prit un instant pour rester à son chevet. Il était encore inconscient, mais le soigneur était confiant pour sa guérison.

Roxanne se remémora les événements du jour précédent…

§

Étant le premier à être à terre l'éclaireur s'était battu contre l'ennemi à pied avant d'être secouru. Malheureusement avec un poumon transpercé il n'était pas au mieux pour combattre et fut rapidement inondé par les coups adverses. L'Elfe était inconscient lorsque Roxanne arriva jusqu'à lui. Deux autres éclaireurs tinrent à distance les troupes d'Orques le temps pour leur chef de secourir le blessé. Mais le nombre était tel qu'ils furent eux aussi rapidement submergés et leur dernier acte fut de faciliter la fuite de leur chef et de leurs compagnons.

Perturbée par l'ampleur que prirent les événements, Roxanne eut un moment d'inattention qui aurait pu lui être fatal. Le regard fixé sur la masse immonde qui recouvrait instantanément derrière eux leurs pas, elle ne vit pas le groupe de cavaliers de Wargs qui venait prêter main forte. Höa fit un brusque écart pour éviter un premier cavalier, mais la lame de celui-ci vint achever de faire revenir Roxanne à la réalité du combat. Elle ne dut son salut qu'à son maigre réflexe. Ainsi en se cramponnant à son chien, pour qu'elle et son éclaireur inconscient ne tombent, elle eut tout juste le temps de se décaler pour éviter la lame meurtrière qui lui passa presque sous le nez. Elle eut une suée blanche qui lui remit les idées au clair.

Ils étaient bloqués et devant elle son dernier éclaireur avait tous ses moyens, mais il luttait pour dégager une voie de sortie. Roxanne et Höa s'acharnaient eux aussi à tenir à distance l'ennemi. Malheureusement ils étaient en sous-effectif et des Orques continuaient d'arriver de tous les côtés.

Roxanne entendit son chien couiner légèrement. Un orque venait de lui taillader son museau à plusieurs reprises. La créature ne savoura pas longtemps son acte et se retrouva broyé par les crocs du canin.

**\- On ne peut s'attarder plus encore**, cria la chef des éclaireurs. **Si vous en avez l'occasion, fuyez !**

L'éclaireur se retourna vers sa chef. Elle ne put déchiffrer son regard. Il lui semblait y avoir vu une once de dédain, mais il se mua rapidement en crainte. En une fraction de seconde, elle remarqua que ces yeux n'étaient pas posés sur elle. Ce fut le temps nécessaire pour que ses sens lui signalent une attaque imminente.

Un coup d'une violence inouïe la désarçonna du dos d'Höa. Complétement sonnée, elle resta à terre, hagarde. Puis une douleur sourde apparue de façon exponentielle au niveau de son bras droit. Elle se retint bien de crier et serra ferment les dents pour s'en empêcher. La douleur irradiait jusqu'à lui faire bourdonner les oreilles. Ce ne fut qu'un faible écho qui la fit sortir de son absence. Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit que des Orques l'entouraient mais n'agissaient pas alors qu'elle était à leur merci. De lourds pas dans le sol boueux attirèrent son attention. Roxanne écarquilla des yeux en voyant un Orque à la carrure imposante qui avançait vers elle, un fléau monstrueux à la main.

La peur lui saisit les entrailles, l'empêchant de bouger. L'Orque affichait un sourire malsain et hideux. Il avança jusqu'à être au-dessus d'elle. Roxanne ne tremblait pas et hormis son visage figé et effaré, rien d'autre ne paraissait d'elle. L'Orque tendit son arme vers Roxanne toujours étendue dans la boue. Elle put sentir l'odeur de la mort sur les pointes hérissées du fléau. Il semblait vouloir prendre son temps pour l'achever, appréciant ce moment.

Alors lentement il releva son arme et s'apprêta à mettre toute sa force dans son coup. Et lorsque l'arme fut arrivée à son point le plus haut et que Roxanne vit les muscles de l'Orque se tendre, elle eut un sursaut de vie et glissa sur le côté. L'arme s'abattit l'instant d'après à l'endroit exact où se trouvait sa tête, éclaboussant de boue dans un large rayon.

Oubliant à moitié la douleur de sa blessure, Roxanne récupéra son épée tombée avec elle. S'en suffit un combat à un contre un, contre son adversaire. Elle le toucha à plusieurs reprises mais il était robuste et lent, ce qui était son seul point faible. Roxanne ne pouvait rivaliser avec sa force dans son état. Son seul échappatoire était son habileté. Une nouvelle fois elle fut touchée par le fléau qui lui abîma sa cuisse. Elle fatiguait rapidement et ne devait pas perdre plus de temps. Alors en un habile tour de passe-passe, elle arriva à affliger à son ennemi une blessure mortelle.

L'Orque s'effondra face contre terre, mort.

Essoufflée et faible, Roxanne observa les autres Orques qui paraissaient contrariés par la mort de leur champion. Heureusement ce fut le moment que choisit Höa et l'éclaireur survivant pour revenir à ses côtés. Elle sauta du mieux qu'elle put sur le dos du chien et ils prirent la fuite sans perdre un instant.

Pendant plusieurs centaines de mètres, les Orques leur coururent après mais la vitesse du chien et du cheval était trop rapide et un son de cor retenti. C'était un signal de rappel de l'ennemi. Roxanne et son éclaireur savaient parfaitement ce que cela signifiait et ils demandèrent à leur monture de forcer l'allure.

Malheureusement comme ils le redoutèrent, dans les secondes qui suivirent, un nuage de flèches leur tomba dessus. Ils évitèrent de justesse la catastrophe mais Höa eut tout de même un trait figé dans l'épaule. Le brave chien n'eut qu'un soubresaut et endura courageusement sa douleur jusqu'au retour au camp.

A peine furent-ils rentrés qu'un soldat vint à la rencontre de Roxanne.

**\- Dame Rhawen, le Seigneur Elrond attend votre rapport dans les plus brefs délais**, annonça l'ellon sans aucune considération pour son état.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et lui lança un regard noir. On ne lui laissait même pas le temps de donner les premiers soins à Höa, ni de s'enquérir de l'état de ses deux éclaireurs survivants.

Elle descendit douloureusement de son chien. Elle aussi aurait bien besoin de se faire soigner.

**\- Donnez-moi un instant**, finit-elle par dire.

**\- Les Seigneurs discutent actuellement des plans de bataille et votre bilan leur est capital**, insistât l'elfe.

**\- Ils attendront encore un peu**, dit-elle en haussant le ton. **Ne voyez-vous pas que l'un de mes éclaireurs a besoin que l'on s'occupe de lui.**

Roxanne clopina vers son cavalier qui avait récupérer le corps de son collègue blessé. Elle souleva délicatement les cheveux du malheureux et s'inquiéta pour sa survie. Il respirait encore mais son souffle était faible.

**\- Emmenez-le chez un soigneur immédiatement**, ordonna-t-elle au cavalier.

Elle retourna à côté de Höa et observa son épaule où la flèche était encore plantée.

**\- Avez-vous rencontré quelque difficulté ?** osa demander tout naturellement le soldat.

Le sang de Roxanne ne fit qu'un tour. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié cet elfe et Lindir - car tel était son nom - le lui rendait bien. Tout en lui n'était que fierté et mépris, un elfe guindé dans toute sa splendeur.

**\- Non mais quelle perspicacité ! Tu dois être l'elfe le plus observateur d'Imladris. C'est pour ça que tu es le second d'Elrond,** ironisa-t-elle. **Sort de ma vue immédiatement, car je sens que je pourrais ne pas répondre de mes actes.**

Devant un tel élan de paroles menaçantes, Lindir n'insista pas. Le caractère impulsif de l'elleth était connu de tous les Elfes d'Imladris et c'était une raison pour laquelle peu était ceux qui osaient converser avec elle. L'ellon repartit en direction de la tente de commandement pour informer le Seigneur Elrond du retour du groupe d'éclaireur, ou plutôt de ce qu'il en restait.

Roxanne fulminait devant le ton condescendant de certain et l'envie de mettre la tête au carré à cet elfe ne s'estompa que lorsqu'elle sentit Höa dans son dos.

La pauvre bête ne ressemblait plus à rien. Sa belle fourrure était recouverte d'un misérable mélange de sang et de boue, sans parler de la pluie qui l'avait détrempé. Son cœur se serra car elle se sentait responsable de la tournure qu'avait pris cette mission d'observation. Mais elle devait assurer son rôle de chef des éclaireurs et aller faire un rapide rapport avant de s'occuper d'Höa.

**\- Je te retrouve à la tente**, murmura-t-elle à son chien.

Höa comprit et prit le chemin de la compagnie des éclaireurs. Roxanne eut presque les larmes aux yeux en voyant son plus fidèle ami qui marchait péniblement sans pouvoir poser sa patte au sol.

Peinée, elle tourna les talons vers la tente de commandement, mais sa jambe droite resta sur place et elle faillit chuter dans la boue.

« Mais quelle journée de merde » jura-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle baissa les yeux vers sa cuisse. Sa jambe était poisseuse du sang qui perlait de sa plaie. Cela saignait beaucoup trop, mais n'ayant pas le temps pour s'en occuper, elle se fit rapidement un garrot avec un pan de sa cape. Elle eut toute les peines du monde à se tailler un bandage dans le résistant tissu elfique, en plus du fait que son bras droit était quasiment inutilisable.

« VDM… »

Crasseuse, poisseuse et en clopinant dans la bouillasse, Roxanne arriva tant bien que mal devant la tente de commandement.

**\- Tous les Seigneurs sont présents**, annonça une voix dédaigneuse que Roxanne reconnu aussitôt.

**\- Je croyais avoir été claire tout à l'heure**, dit-elle en serrant les dents.

A l'entrée de la tente se tenait le soldat qui avait accueilli la chef des éclaireurs à son arrivée. Lindir transpirait l'arrogance aux yeux de Roxanne.

**\- Je tenais seulement à vous informer que les troupes du Gondor et du Lindon nous ont rejoint, et que notre R…**

**\- Dégage de mon chemin**, menaça-t-elle sans le laisser finir sa phrase.

Choqué par son langage, Lindir se décala d'un pas sur le côté et laissa le passage libre. Il regarda avec une mine de dégout la chef des éclaireurs pénétrer comme une furie dans la tente.

Roxanne ne prêta aucune attention à la prestigieuse assemblée et dit ce qu'elle avait à dire, ni plus ni moins, dans le but de retourner au plus vite à côté de Höa pour le soigner.

§

La chef des éclaireurs soulagée par l'avis du soigneur quitta le chevet du blessé.

Cheminant jusqu'à la tente du Seigneur Elrond, Roxanne remarqua pour la première fois que le campement avait bien changé. La vaste plaine était désormais remplie de soldats. Les troupes des Elfes du Lindon étaient finalement arrivées. Il y avait également des Hommes. Roxanne ne put s'empêcher de s'écarter lorsqu'elle en croisait. Ses mauvaises expériences du passé étaient toujours présentes dans son esprit et elle avait peu confiance en ce peuple.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant la tente du Seigneur Elrond, Roxanne soupira un grand coup pour se préparer psychologiquement à son entretien avec le Semi-Elfe qu'elle redoutait.

Elle se décida à passer le pan de tissu qui constituait l'ouverture de la tente.

Étaient présents à l'intérieur, Elrond et Lindir. Roxanne se retint de regarder ce dernier pour ne pas ressentir sa perpétuelle envie de lui casser la gueule.

**\- Mon Seigneur**, salua-t-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement. **Je viens vous faire mon rapport complet de la dernière mission d'observation à laquelle j'ai participé**, dit-elle en lui tendant son parchemin**. Une nouvelle équipe est partie ce matin du côté Ouest de Fornost. Vous aurez le bilan dès leur retour.**

Elrond fit signe à Lindir de les laisser seuls. Sitôt fut il sorti que Roxanne se sentit moins gênée, mais pas complétement décontractée. Elrond s'assit puis déroula le rapport pour le lire. En même temps elle raconta en détail la mission avec ses observations détaillées.

Elle avait toujours eu des difficultés avec Elrond et ce dès leur première rencontre et ce jour où elle avait menacé sa vie. Elrond avait toujours été distant, méfiant et peu enclin à lui accordé la moindre démonstration de sympathie.

Roxanne savait pertinemment d'où venait l'antipathie d'Elrond à son égard, et la tâche que lui avaient confiée ses ainés allait être particulièrement compliquée. Comment obtenir le pardon sincère de celui qui garde au fond de son cœur une rancune tenace contre ceux qui l'on rendu orphelin ? Mission impossible…

Au début Roxanne avait joué le rôle de lèche-botte, constamment à l'affut du moindre besoin d'Elrond. Mais elle remarqua bien vite que ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir. Elle avait énormément réfléchit à ce sujet et quelques idées totalement farfelues lui étaient venues à l'esprit. Elle avait également pensé que le fait de sauver la vie d'Elrond pourrait lui faire accorder son pardon. Mais comment un elfe aussi habile au combat pourrait avoir besoin d'une garde du corps aussi maladroite qu'elle. Non, c'était également une idée saugrenue. Malheureusement elle séchait complétement à ce sujet et désespérait de trouver un jour le moyen.

**\- La zone Nord-Est est à éviter au maximum dorénavant. L'afflux de renfort ennemi rend l'observation périlleuse et trop délicate**, acheva-t-elle son rapport.

**\- Bien. Merci pour ce bilan**, dit Elrond en allant poser le document sur son bureau bien trop parfaitement rangé. **Comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte les troupes du Gondor et du Lindon sont** **arrivées**, annonça-t-il en changeant de sujet.** Cela ne rangera pas notre façon de fonctionner. Vous me ferez toujours parvenir vos rapports directement et je me chargerai de faire diffuser les informations. **

**\- Compris**, répondit-elle.

**\- Je préfère que vous évitiez au maximum tout contact avec les autres soldats.**

Roxanne tiqua sur cette remarque.

**\- Peu d'Hommes connaissent l'histoire de vos ancêtres**, précisa Elrond en voyant la mine désapprobatrice de la rousse. **En revanche, nos amis du Lindon s'en souviennent très bien. Alors pour plus de tranquillité, faites-vous discrète. **

**\- Je trouve que vous êtes dur avec moi**, répondit-t-elle peinée.

Elrond ne lui répondit pas car il ne voulait pas entrer dans une conversation qu'il avait déjà eue plusieurs fois avec Rhawen.

Après qu'Elrond lui ai donné ses directives pour les missions des jours suivants, Roxanne finit par prendre congés et sortit de la tente. Suivant malgré tout les conseils du Semi-Elfe, elle prit soin de couvrir correctement son visage et sa chevelure sous sa capuche. Mais avec le climat pluvieux cela ne la changeait pas de son habitude.

Sur le chemin du retour vers sa compagnie, Roxanne fut rejointe par Alagos. L'ellon resta silencieux tout en la raccompagnant. En publique, ils n'avaient pas pour habitude de beaucoup converser, et présentement elle n'avait absolument pas envie de discuter. Elle repensa à sa discussion avec Elrond. Elle s'était attendue à être vertement réprimandée pour la perte de deux de ses éclaireurs, mais il ne lui fit aucune remarque. Cela l'intrigua et elle se demandait si Glorfindel n'était pas intervenu en sa faveur.

Roxanne s'installa près du grand feu qui était utilisé pour l'elfe préposé à la cuisine des éclaireurs. Elle profita de la chaleur du brasier pour se réchauffer, bien qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment froid. Alagos avait besoin de lui parler mais il se montra indulgent face au moral chagriné de sa chef et amante. Il se détourna d'elle un instant pour revenir avec un repas chaud et du pain.

Sans même un regard pour lui, elle mangea son assiette. Elle ne ressentait pas la faim mais elle savait parfaitement qu'elle avait besoin de manger pour reprendre des forces.

**\- J'ai pris les dispositions nécessaires pour ce soir**, finit par parler Alagos en s'asseyant à côté de la rousse.

**\- De quoi parles-tu ?** dit-elle tout en mangeant.

**\- Des funérailles.**

Roxanne s'arrêta net de manger et pencha encore plus la tête vers le sol.

**\- Je me doutais bien que tu n'y aurais pas pensé. Tu n'as jamais participé à aucune guerre et c'est normal que tu ne sois pas au courant de toutes les coutumes**, expliqua Alagos. **Ce n'est pas pour rien que Glorfindel a fait de moi ton second.**

**\- Merci**, murmura-t-elle.

**\- Ma Dame**, l'interrompit une voix un peu brute.

Roxanne se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec une large écuelle remplie d'abats tous sanguinolents. L'elfe préposé à la cuisine lui tendait le récipient. Il avait les mains encore rouge de sa séance de dépeçage de gibier. Elle en eut un haut le cœur. La viande n'était pas son plat préféré, alors voir ainsi foies, cœurs et reins baigner dans leur sang, la répugna. Pourtant elle n'avait aucune difficulté à tuer sur un champ de bataille, mais quand il s'agissait de nourriture c'était différent.

**\- C'est pour Höa**, précisa l'elfe sèchement.

**\- Ah… merci beaucoup**, répondit-elle en récupérant l'écuelle. **Je suis certaine qu'il va adorer.**

L'elfe repartit aussitôt après émit un léger salut.

**\- Je crois que je vais vomir**, dit-elle en donnant sa propre assiette à Alagos.

Le guerrier ne put retenir un rire en voyant l'elleth marcher vers sa tente en tenant du bout de son bras valide le récipient. Il la rejoignit peu de temps après. Elle avait ôté sa cape et s'était assise sur l'un des tabourets. Höa, toujours allongé sur sa paillasse, mangeait avec appétit les abats de chevreuils.

**\- C'est excellent pour lui. Il retrouva rapidement ses forces.**

**\- J'espère bien**, reprit-elle mollement.

Alagos voulu s'assoir en face de sa chef quand il remarqua les bris de verre sur le sol. Il reconnut les morceaux d'une fiole utilisée par le Seigneur Elrond pour ses potions médicinales. Il était rare d'avoir accès à ce genre de présents et malgré l'apparente hostilité entre eux, elle avait tout de même des faveurs auxquelles peu pouvait prétendre. S'en rendait-elle compte ?

Il se pencha pour ramasser les morceaux.

**\- Que fais-tu ?** questionna la belle.

**\- Il serait dommage que Höa se blesse les pattes avec ce verre cassé.**

**\- Que je suis maladroite**, soupira-t-elle. **Je n'ai même pas pensé à ce détail. Heureusement que tu es là. Merci.**

Alagos posa les débris sur la table.

Finalement il s'assit et commença à lui expliquer le déroulement des funérailles. Roxanne apprit que la tâche d'allumer les bûchers lui revenait. La guerre n'avait pas encore commencé que déjà elle avait perdu deux de ses soldats. Quelle honte. Elle espérait juste ne pas avoir à refaire de sitôt.

Alagos fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un éclaireur. Celui-ci rentrait de mission avec son équipe et venait faire son rapport à sa responsable. Pendant plusieurs minutes elle écouta le récit de l'éclaireur, tandis qu'Alagos prenait des notes. Le discours et l'attitude du soldat était différent de ce à quoi elle avait le droit auparavant. Il se montrait plus respectueux et beaucoup plus loquace, décrivant de nombreux détails et n'hésitant pas à donner son avis éclairé.

Alagos et Glorfindel avait tous les deux raison. Son action avait eu un côté positif sur le regard de ses éclaireurs à son propos. Elle prenait également conscience qu'elle avait sous ses ordres des soldats d'expérience qui attendaient d'elle de la responsabilité, du sérieux et de la sagesse. Ce n'étaient malheureusement pas sous ces termes qu'on la qualifiait en temps normal. Mais ponctuellement elle pouvait en faire preuve.

Elle remercia l'éclaireur qui la salua respectueusement. Une fois qu'il eut pris congés, Roxanne relut le parchemin et y apporta sa signature pour validation.

Durant sa relecture, Alagos dévora des yeux son amante et chef. Depuis l'annonce du conflit, elle ne lui avait plus donné l'occasion de pouvoir partager son lit et cela le frustrait terriblement. Si il n'y aurait pas eu tout ce monde à l'extérieure de la tente, il l'aurait prise sur la table dans l'instant même. Mais il dut refréner son envie.

Sans laisser paraitre son désir, Alagos récupéra le parchemin et se proposa pour aller le remettre au Seigneur Elrond. Il préférait ne pas rester plus longtemps en sa compagnie. La fraîche averse printanière, qui s'était à nouveau abattue sur le campement, parvint difficilement à calmer son ardeur.

§

Le soir venu, la quasi-totalité des troupes de Fondcombe ainsi qu'une poignée d'Elfes du Lindon et d'Hommes, se retrouvèrent à la lisière extérieure du campement. Deux bûchers avaient été préparés et les corps des deux premières victimes de cette guerre reposaient en leur sommet.

Sur un léger promontoire en hauteur, Ruinhîl observait à l'écart la foule parfaitement alignée des soldats d'Elrond. Avec lui, Eärnur, fils du Roi du Gondor et Aranarth, fils du Roi en exil Arvedui, par respect du protocole se devaient tous d'être présents.

En temps de guerre, les éclaireurs étaient toujours ceux qui périssaient en premier. Sans les renseignements qu'ils fournissaient à l'armée, les plans de batailles ne pouvaient être décidés de façon optimale. Mais malgré la discrétion et l'habileté de ces soldats, leur petit nombre les mettait souvent en péril en cas de mauvaise rencontre.

Le silence le plus complet régnait sur la plaine. Comme pour bénir cet événement, la pluie avait cessé et les lourds nuages s'étaient dissipés, laissant ainsi apparaitre dans le ciel la lumière des étoiles bien-aimées.

La cérémonie n'avait pas encore débuté et Ruinhîl commença à trouver le temps long. Il fut satisfait quand enfin la foule s'écarta pour laisser passer le cortège de l'élite d'Imladris. En tête de la file il y avait le second d'Elrond, un elfe insignifiant dont Ruinhîl n'avait jamais retenu le nom. Puis il y avait le Semi-Elfe, suivi de Glorfindel. Le Roi avait été très irrité lorsque le grand guerrier de retour en Terre du Milieu avait décidé d'offrir son allégeance à Elrond plutôt qu'à lui. Derrière l'ancien capitaine de Gondolin, suivaient Bôrion et plusieurs hauts gradés. Le regard de Ruinhîl resta posé sur la plus petite silhouette du cortège. Encore clopinant et recouverte de son capuchon vert, il était certain de qui il s'agissait.

**\- Alors c'est elle ?** chuchota une voix à côté de lui.

Ruinhîl ne fut pas surpris par le nouveau venu et ne lâcha pas la silhouette des yeux.

**\- Oui, Glawar. La petite protégée d'Elrond**, répondit le Haut-Roi des Noldor.

**\- Tu penses vraiment qu'Elrond te cache quelque chose à son sujet ?**

Ruinhîl se retourna vers l'ellon. L'elfe était tranquillement en train de croquer dans une pomme - son péché mignon - sans que la présence du Roi ne l'inquiète. Glawar était une des rares personnes qui pouvait tutoyer Ruinhîl, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'ils étaient des amis d'enfance, le seul véritable ami en qui il avait confiance. Glawar n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et il n'hésitait jamais à dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait, ce qui avait valu de nombreuses remarques auprès de Ruinhîl. Mais le Roi laissait parler son ami car ses paroles se révélaient toujours criante de vérité.

Glawar devait son nom à la couleur doré de ses cheveux. Ni laid, ni particulièrement reconnu pour sa beauté, il était d'un physique banal ne dépassant pas la taille moyenne. Tout chez Glawar était commun. C'était cette banalité qui avait fait de lui l'espion de Ruinhîl. Capable de passer inaperçu et grand comédien, il était habile pour dénicher le moindre indice et information. Mais sous son masque d'insouciance, il était également un tortionnaire exercé et en temps de guerre l'obtention de renseignement permettait ce genre de pratique.

**\- Elrond n'a pas répondu clairement à mes questions et m'a laissé entendre qu'elle était d'une famille déshonorée. Je n'ai pourtant jamais eu connaissance d'une telle famille**, s'insurgea Ruinhîl. **Et puis il y a un désaccord entre la manière dont ces deux-là se parlent et comment il cache son existence**.

**\- Es-tu sûr qu'elle soit une noldo ? Elle peut très bien faire partie de ces Sindar de l'Est qui a été envoyée voir même recueillie par Celebrian. On dit qu'elle est du genre à récupérer les petits chatons abandonnés**, rigola Glawar.

**\- Non, je t'assure qu'elle est bien de notre peuple. Tu le constateras par toi-même.**

**\- Je t'apportais les informations qu'Elrond te cache, **conclu l'espion en jetant le trognon de sa pomme par terre.

Mais l'heure était au recueillement et ils cessèrent de parler.

La cérémonie se déroula sans heurt et lorsque les flammes montèrent haut dans le ciel, Ruinhîl et les princes retournèrent à leur campement. La guerre commençait demain.

* * *

**Note :**

pour ceux qui l'ignore, Celebrian est la femme d'Elrond.

* * *

ça vous a plu? une review? un petit mot ça fait toujours plaisir...

J'ignore quand je publierai le prochain chapitre, cela dépendra de ma motivation.** Alors motivez moi!**

Biz

Sacrok


	14. L'espion

**Bonjour à tous,  
**

Voici le nouveau chapitre **"L'espion"  
**

Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas réussi à écrire ce que j'avais comme idée et du coup je trouve cela trop léger. Mais pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps, je publie quand même.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Merci à **Waina, TsuchiiChan, ScottishBloodyMary et Julindy **pour leur review.

* * *

_Mais l'heure était au recueillement et ils cessèrent de parler._

_La cérémonie se déroula sans heurt et lorsque les flammes montèrent haut dans le ciel, Ruinhîl et les princes retournèrent à leur campement. La guerre commençait demain._

* * *

Le climat du Nord était vraiment particulier. Roxanne comprenait pourquoi c'était aussi verdoyant. Ces satanées averses ne cessaient pas et la boue envahissait tout le campement. Les Elfes ne paraissaient pas s'en plaindre, mais à cause d'Höa Roxanne en était excédée. Le chien était constamment recouvert de cette boue argileuse qui se collait à son beau pelage, et on entendait régulièrement des séries de jurons en provenance de la tente de la chef des éclaireurs. Le pauvre Höa se faisait sortir de la tente comme un malotru à chaque fois qu'il avait le réflexe de se secouer à l'intérieur. Imaginez l'effet du secouage d'un chien aussi gros qu'un ours sous une petite tente alors que vous êtes en train d'écrire vos maudits rapports de mission. Autant vous dire que Roxanne n'en pouvait plus.

Cela faisait un mois qu'ils étaient installés et trois semaines que la guerre avait officiellement débuté.

La guerre. Les champs de bataille.

Roxanne y était tenue à l'écart par Glorfindel. De toute façon ce n'était pas l'endroit où il avait besoin d'elle. Son rôle était d'épier les mouvements de l'ennemi et de transmettre les informations au Seigneur Elrond.

**\- Nous n'avons quasiment pas gagné de terrain**, déplora Glorfindel.

**\- Ils sont trop nombreux et chaque jour il en arrive encore plus**, dit Roxanne en dégustant sa petite salade de pissenlits.

Il y avait bien un avantage à ce climat. Les herbes sauvages pullulaient et cela comblait le régime alimentaire de l'elleth. Face à elle, le Seigneur Glorfindel. Les deux amis n'avaient plus le loisir de se côtoyer aussi souvent, alors ils se fixaient des dîners rien qu'entre eux deux.

Sous la grande tente confortablement meublée de Glorfindel, les amis échangèrent leur point de vue sur les événements. Mais bien que le contexte orientait leurs propos, ils essayaient également de se changer les idées en discutant de choses variées.

**\- Il s'est passé une chose étrange il y a trois jours**, s'exclama-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

Glorfindel osa un sourcil, signe de grande curiosité chez lui.

**\- Ça faisait déjà quelque temps que j'avais une mauvaise impression, mais je n'arrivais pas à dire quoi. **

**\- Quelle est cette impression ?**

**\- Je crois que quelqu'un me suit**, chuchota-t-elle.

Le Seigneur blond eut un petit rictus au coin de ses lèvres. Le connaissant, Roxanne savait qu'il était en train de se moquer d'elle et qu'il ne croyait pas son histoire.

**\- Je te jure. J'ai cette sensation d'avoir des yeux qui me fixent constamment. **

**\- Tu es la seule elleth du campement alors il est normal que tu attires l'attention**, expliqua-t-il.

**\- Mouais, bin ça je le savais déjà**, dit–elle en bougonnant. **Mais le plus étrange c'est la réaction d'Höa lorsque l'on est rentré de mission y a trois jours. **

**\- Racontes moi.**

**\- Il s'est mis à renifler partout sous notre tente en grognant. Je suis certaine que quelqu'un est venu fouiller dans mes affaires en mon absence.**

**\- Là en effet c'est étrange. Je ne pense pas que Höa agisse ainsi pour rien**, avoua-il.

Glorfindel s'endossa profondément dans sa confortable chaise et semblait réfléchir. Roxanne s'approcha alors de lui. Elle ressentait tellement cette impression d'être espionnée que même sous la tente de Glorfindel elle se méfiait.

**\- Je vais te dire ce que j'en pense**, dit-elle tout bas.

L'elfe la regarda d'un air méfiant. Connaissant son amie, il se doutait qu'elle allait lui dire quelque chose de complétement dément. Et ça ne rata pas.

**\- Je crois que l'on m'espionne. Quelqu'un essaye de connaitre mes points faibles pour me voler… ma pierre,** annonça-t-elle en protégeant farouchement sa main droite.

Glorfindel émit un léger rire en entendant l'explication insensée.

**\- Tu ne me crois** **pas**, s'énerva-t-elle.

**\- Calme-toi.**

Il savait que le bijou de l'elleth était un secret dont peu de personne connaissait l'existence. Des gens dignes de confiance qui jamais ne le trahiraient.

**\- Tu as toujours gardé caché son éclat aux yeux du monde ?**

**\- Oui bien-sûr**, se rebiffa-t-elle. **Comme si j'allais l'exhiber !**

**\- Tu n'as rien à craindre alors.**

**\- Mais je suis sûre qu'un de ses Hommes se doute de quelque chose. Je les connais tu sais !**

Oui, ça Glorfindel le savait bien. Comment pourrait-il oublié l'incroyable transformation physique de cette humaine devenue elleth.

**\- J'ai vécu avec eux et ce sont des tordus, des pervers et des malades**, cria-t-elle de plus en plus fort.

Le guerrier se leva et avança jusqu' à son amie. L'antique bijou était une source d'emportement pour Roxanne et il savait qu'elle était capable du pire si elle sentait une menace sur la pierre. Même lui son meilleur ami ne pouvait approcher de sa bague.

Alors il la prit tendrement dans ses bras pour la calmer. Ce n'était guère dans les habitudes de l'elfe mais comme elle était sensible à ce genre d'attention, il s'autorisait ce geste. Après tout, elle était encore jeune.

Comme un frère il la berça jusqu'à qu'il la sente se détendre. La vitesse à laquelle elle s'emballait lorsqu'elle se sentait menacée l'avait toujours surpris, lui qui était d'un naturel calme et posé. Néanmoins cette attitude rappelait trop souvent à Glorfindel certains de ses propres souvenirs. Souvenirs datant de sa première existence, lorsqu'il vit par lui-même l'emprise qu'avaient les Silmarils sur l'esprit des descendants de Fëanor. Cette même emprise perdurait en Roxanne, malheureusement.

Lorsque Roxanne fut redevenue plus sage, Glorfindel la raccompagna jusqu'au campement des éclaireurs. Höa y attendait sa maîtresse. Le chien était parti chasser, et repu il digérait tranquillement sur sa paillasse. Les deux hauts gradés se séparèrent jusqu'à leur prochaine entrevue. Roxanne promit à Glorfindel d'oublier cette histoire absurde mais au fond d'elle elle ne lâcha pas aussi facilement l'affaire. Intérieurement elle se jurait de découvrir ce que son intuition lui criait.

§

Dans la semaine qui suivit, Roxanne et son fidèle Höa travaillaient sur deux fronts. Le premier était de s'avancer encore plus loin derrière les lignes ennemies pour découvrir une possible faille dans leur défense et ainsi permettre à l'armée de progresser. Le second était plus subtil car ils devaient jouer double jeu. Exécuter leurs tâches quotidiennes tout en surveillant quiconque de suspect. Malgré la fatigue et grâce aux sens aiguisés d'Höa, ils réussirent à découvrir parmi les éclaireurs un elfe au comportement douteux. D'abord, Roxanne n'avait aucun souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu, mais il fallait dire qu'elle avait une mauvaise mémoire photogénique. Avant d'agir elle préféra en toucher deux mots à Alagos. Mais l'ellon ne put l'aider car le mystérieux éclaireur avait disparu. Rageuse, Roxanne ne s'avoua pas vaincue.

Ce fut à un retour de mission que la chef des éclaireurs retrouva la trace de l'inconnu suspect. Ce dernier avait désormais revêtu l'uniforme des soldats du Lindon, mais le flair d'Höa ne mentait pas. C'était bien le même elfe, celui qui était venu fouiller dans sa tente.

Attisée par la découverte, Roxanne oublia ses obligations et suivit l'elfe.

Le souci d'Höa et Roxanne ne fut pas de suivre la trace de l'ellon mais ce fut plutôt de passer inaperçus dans le campement des soldats du Lindon. Roxanne n'y avait jamais mis les pieds et Elrond lui avait dis de s'y tenir éloignée pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Et bien là c'était raté.

Mais faisant fi des regards curieux, ils réussirent à observer l'elfe qui finit par rentrer sous une tente. Le problème était que cette tente était gardée par deux soldats. Impossible donc d'y entrer comme ça. Mais le fort caractère de Roxanne ne s'affaiblit pas et confiante en sa légitimité sur l'affront que lui avait fait ce misérable blondinet, elle se posta non loin de l'entrée et ne se cacha nullement.

Ignorant les regards interrogateurs de tous les elfes alentours, Roxanne observa le luxe de l'habitation éphémère. Elle était aussi vaste que celle d'Elrond et la présence d'une garde à l'entrée signaient que le locataire était au moins aussi puissant que le Seigneur d'Imladris. Souhaitant confirmer son intuition elle arrêta un soldat qui passait à côté d'elle.

**\- Hé toi, **en faisant signe au soldat.** A qui appartient cette tente ?**

**\- Comment ? Vous l'ignorez ? **

**\- A ton avis, si je te le demande. C'est pas marqué dessus !**

**\- C'est celle du Roi**, finit-il par annoncer.

**\- Ok. Allez tire-toi.**

Le soldat fut outré par le comportement de cette fille au capuchon et il s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais la présence d'Höa l'en dissuada.

Roxanne était énervée au plus haut point et comme souvent elle tira des conclusions bien trop hâtives. Le Roi des Noldor en avait donc après elle et sa pierre. Elrond et Alagos lui avaient quelque fois parlé du Roi. Elrond et le Roi ne semblaient guère s'apprécier et il l'avait mise en garde contre son influence néfaste. Mais Roxanne n'avait jamais été présentée à lui et elle n'avait pas pu se faire sa propre opinion. Elle ignorait donc si le blondinet était le Roi en personne et qu'il s'amusait à vagabonder parmi ses soldats ? Ou bien ce n'était pas le Roi mais un de ses gradés qui s'occupait des sales besognes à sa place ?

L'esprit de Roxanne n'arrêtait pas de s'imaginer mille et une raisons, toute aussi tirées par les cheveux que les autres. Mais une chose était certaine, c'est qu'elle avait bien l'intention d'avoir des explications.

Elle attendit alors que l'elfe suspect sorte de la tente pour lui mettre la main dessus, mais le temps passait et personne ne se montrait. Elle commençait à s'impatienter car elle devait remettre son rapport à Elrond. Elle savait que tous les généraux se réunissaient aujourd'hui avant l'attaque de demain matin et que ses données étaient capitales, mais elle était aussi butée qu'une mule et rien ne la ferait bouger d'ici avant d'avoir mis la main sur le salopiot.

Campée fermement sur ses deux pieds, Roxanne fixait le pan de tissu qui constituait l'unique ouverture de la royale tente.

Une bonne heure après son arrivée, une voix chaleureuse interrompit sa surveillance :

**\- Vous me semblez être en bien meilleure santé.**

Roxanne ne crut d'abord pas que ces mots lui étaient destinés, mais quand un bel ellon élégamment vêtu s'arrêta juste à côté d'elle, elle daigna quitter des yeux sa cible.

**\- Pardon, c'est à moi que vous parliez ?**

**\- Vos blessures font-elle mieux ?** dit-il en ignorant la remarque offensante de l'elleth.

**\- Euh…** répondit-elle en réfléchissant. **Ah oui, je me souviens ! Désolée je vous avais pas reconnu.**

L'elfe qui n'était autre que Ruinhîl, le Haut-Roi des Noldor, releva fièrement la tête dans l'attente qu'enfin elle se montre respectueuse à son égard. Mais il dut ravaler sa fierté lorsque la rousse lui répondit.

**\- Oui merci pour les bandages. C'était gentil. Vous êtes doué pour les soins. Je ne sais pas trop le poste que vous avez dans l'armée mais je suis sûre que vous feriez un très bon soigneur.**

Ruinhîl garda son calme tant bien que mal. Glawar lui avait confirmé le caractère irrévérencieux et emporté de la rousse. Il retint Feredir, son écuyer qui le suivait comme son ombre, de prendre la parole pour laver l'affront que venait s'essuyer son Roi. Non, Ruinhîl avait envie de s'amuser devant l'ignorance de l'elleth, même si il devait serrer les dents. Il trouvait cela quelque peu divertissant mais il préférerait que cela se fasse hors de la vue de ses soldats.

**\- Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de vous voir dans notre campement. Que nous vaut votre visite ?**

**\- Je ne peux pas tout vous dire, mais j'ai des soupçons sur un elfe. Il est louche ce type. Je suis quasiment certaine qu'il est venu fouiller dans mes affaires privées car l'instinct de chasseur d'Höa me l'a confirmé. Je l'ai croisé près de ma tente avec la tenue de mes éclaireurs, puis il a disparu. Et là, je reviens de mission et sur qui je tombe ! Le même gars mais habillé différemment. Alors avec Höa on l'a suivi et maintenant on attend qu'il sorte de la grande tente là-bas pour lui tomber dessus.**

Ruinhîl écouta avec surprise son récit. Glawar s'était donc fait repérer. Jamais auparavant son espion n'avait commis de fautes qui auraient menacé sa discrétion. Mais étant donné que son investigation ne donnait pas de résultats, il avait dû se montrer moins prudent. En tout cas avec la présence du descendant d'Huan, Ruinhîl se doutait bien que venir trop près de l'elleth serait délicat.

**\- Si ce que vous dîtes est vrai, alors allons rendre visite à cette personne**, annonça Ruinhîl en prenant la direction de sa propre tente.

**\- Hé, mais c'est la tente personnelle du Roi**, reprit-elle en accourant à côté de lui. **On ne peut pas rentrer comme ça dedans.**

**\- Oui. Je sais**, répondit-il ironiquement.

Alors elle le suivit.

La main sur la poignée de la petite lame qu'elle cachait dans son dos, Roxanne se concentra sur la manière dont elle allait mettre la main sur le blondinet. De ce fait, elle ne remarqua pas les deux gardes qui saluèrent le Roi à son passage. Elle fit signe à Höa de rester à l'extérieur, au cas où l'ellon réussirait à s'échapper.

D'un geste ample, Ruinhîl souleva le pan de tissu. Son ami Glawar était bien présent. Il patientait paresseusement dans un fauteuil.

Le visage détendu et serein de l'espion changea du tout au tout lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette caractéristique de celle qu'il avait longuement épié.

**\- C'est bien lui**, confirma-t-elle. _**Espèce d'enfoiré !**_ cria-t-elle dans sa langue maternelle en lui sautant dessus.

Ce qui se passa par la suite était bien loin de tout ce que Ruinhîl s'était attendu à voir. La tornade rousse fondit sur Glawar qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une telle visite. Et en moins de temps qu'il ne lui en fallut pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, l'espion se retrouva à terre, la rousse le chevauchant et une lame aiguisée menaçante sous la gorge.

**\- Tu vas répondre vite fait à mes questions, sinon je te saigne comme un porc. **

C'était l'arroseur arrosé. L'espion était soumit à l'interrogatoire par l'objet de son enquête. Doublement surprit par l'arrivée inopinée de l'elleth d'une part et par la puissance de son attaque de l'autre, Glawar m'en menait pas large. Il s'était rarement trouvé dans ce genre de situation mais à chaque fois sa qualité de beau parleur lui sauvait la mise.

**\- Noble Dame, je ne cherchais nullement à vous importuner**, dit-il en tentant de l'amadouer.

Mais la pression sur sa gorge s'affermit, signe que sa réponse n'était pas appréciée.

**\- Je vous présente mes plus humbles excuses. Lorsque je suis arrivé avec l'armée du Lindon la rumeur de votre présence est venue jusqu'à moi**, mentit-il sans ciller un seul instant. **Une elleth parmi les troupes en action cela a immédiatement attiré mon attention. Je reconnais avoir été trop loin et je vous présente encore une fois mes plus plates excuses. **

Les yeux de la rousse étaient devenus plus froids que la glace de l'Helcaraxë.

**\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne te crois qu'à moitié**, dit-elle en ôtant son couteau de la gorge du blondinet.

Ce dernier se détendit mais que pour un court instant car le couteau fut remplacé par l'autre main de l'elleth. Celle-ci se décala et dit :

**\- Et si ce que tu dis est vrai alors c'est autre chose que je fais te taillader. **

Et Glawar sentit le métal glacé sur son entrejambe. Ayant entendu de quoi était capable la rouquine, l'espion déglutit nerveusement.

**\- Je pense que le message est passé**, intervint Ruinhîl tout en douceur. **Laissez-le partir. Il ne recommencera pas.**

Mais Roxanne soutint encore sa prise durant un moment puis laissa le blondinet se relever. Elle continua de le fixer jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la tente. Aussitôt elle eut un sourire malicieux à l'idée de la tronche que faisait l'elfe en voyant Höa qui l'attendait à l'extérieur.

**\- Vous avez de curieuses manières concernant vos relations avec la gente masculine**, reprit le Roi.

**\- Trop de mauvaises expériences. Je me méfie dorénavant**, répondit-elle en rangeant son couteau. **Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais faut que j'y aille sinon je vais me faire engueuler par l'autre.**

**\- De qui parlez-vous ?**

**\- Du Seigneur Elrond. **

Ruinhîl se retint tout commentaire sur la façon dont elle parlait du Semi-Elfe.

**\- Hé mais que faites-vous ?** s'écria-t-elle en voyant le bel ellon se servir un verre de vin qui était posé sur la grande table au centre de la tente. **C'est la tente du Roi. Si vous vous faites choper vous êtes mal. **

Mais celui dont elle ignorait le titre ne se priva pas de porter le verre à ses lèvres. Il la trouvait tellement singulière qu'il lui pardonnait son attitude. C'était curieux venant de sa part car il ne supportait guère ce genre d'agissement. Mais comme il avait la confirmation qu'elle cachait un lourd secret, il se tempérait.

**\- Vous devriez sortir avec moi. Je vous trouve sympathique et ça me gênerait qu'il vous arrive qui que ce soit par ma faute. **

Elle attendit dans l'entrebâillement de l'entrée mais voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas elle n'insista pas.

**\- Bon, tant pis pour vous, mais vous pourrez pas dire que je vous avais pas prévenu**, continua-t-elle. **On raconte que le Roi a un caractère de merde**, dit-elle plus bas de peur que quelqu'un d'autre entende. **Ça m'a fait plaisir de vous avoir revu.**

La rousse lui lança un sourire puis elle disparut. Cette fois Ruinhîl ne put se retenir et posa violemment son verre à moitié vide dont le liquide éclaboussa la table. Le fils de Gil-Galad voyait rouge. Qui avait osé parler de lui ainsi ?

Ainsi Feredir dut supporter la mauvaise humeur de son Roi durant toute la fin de la journée, jusqu'à ce que Glawar revienne. L'espion eut enfin le loisir de pouvoir discuter sereinement de ses dernières découvertes. Bien que l'une de ses missions concerne la tempête rousse, le blondinet servait aussi la cause même de la présence de l'armée sur ces terres. Après chaque bataille il partait en quête d'un survivant ennemi pour lui soutirer des informations. Et c'était justement la principale raison de sa visite. Néanmoins suite à l'événement qui s'était déroulé, le sujet de leur conversation changea.

**\- J'avais pu constater le caractère impulsif de cette elleth mais jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'elle en vienne à me menacer ouvertement**, avoua Glawar.

**\- C'est en effet des plus intriguant. Jamais un elfe n'oserait menacer l'un des siens avec autant de véhémence. **

**\- Et je peux t'assurer qu'elle ne semblait guère jouer la comédie. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'une colère non dissimulée.**

**\- Je n'ai jamais été témoin d'une telle hostilité**, continua Ruinhîl tout en réfléchissant. **Bien que des divergences d'opinion existent, jamais il ne viendrait à l'esprit d'un Premier Né d'intenter à la vie de l'un des siens. Notre existence est bien trop précieuse pour se trouver ainsi menacée.**

Les deux elfes se turent un instant, plongés dans leurs pensées.

**\- Pourtant cela c'est déjà vu par le passé**, reprit Glawar songeur.

**\- Que dis-tu ?**

**\- Nous n'avons jamais connu cette sombre période que fut le Premier Age, mais il a pourtant existé des luttes fratricides parmi les Noldor. La lignée maudite des Dépossédés a commis des actes impardonnables.**

**\- Tu divagues mon ami**, coupa Ruinhîl. **La prophétie de Mandos n'a plus cours de nos jours. La famille de…**

Mais le Roi s'arrêta net. Son esprit vif se mit à empiler pièce par pièce les informations concernant la mystérieuse elleth.

Issue d'une famille déshonorée.

L'inimitié d'Elrond à son égard.

La présence du grand chien, descendant d'Huan.

La couleur atypique de ses cheveux, particularité présente uniquement dans la branche principale.

Son caractère emporté, impulsif et coléreux.

**\- Non**, annonça Ruinhîl en se relevant de son fauteuil pour faire les cents pas. **Nous tirons des conclusions bien trop rapidement. Celebrimbor n'a laissé aucun descendant. La lignée de Fëanor a disparu depuis plusieurs millénaires maintenant. **

**\- Crois-tu seulement ce que tu viens de dire ?** insinua l'espion.

Ruinhîl soupira profondément.

**\- Patience est mère de sagesse. Le temps nous dira la vérité, mais pour l'heure nous avons d'autres préoccupations.**

La guerre ne permettait pas de se perdre dans des spéculations inutiles. Il aurait tout le loisir de découvrir ce que lui cache Elrond une fois ce conflit terminé.

§

Comme elle s'y était attendue, Roxanne fut sévèrement réprimandée par Elrond.

Le Semi-Elfe ne manqua pas de lui exprimer son mécontentement car la réunion d'avant bataille s'était déroulée sans informations récentes sur l'état et le nombre de l'ennemi.

Roxanne ne broncha pas et encaissa les remontrances jusqu'au bout.

**\- Je regrette votre manque notable de sérieux et ne tolérerai aucune autre défaillance. **

Elle s'éclipsa sans un mot.

Ce n'était pas la première fois ni la dernière qu'elle se faisait engueuler par Elrond. Elle savait pertinemment que quoiqu'elle fasse il trouverait à redire. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais ses origines fëanoréenes lui interdisaient toute sympathie venant du fils d'Eärendil.

C'est les nerfs en pelote qu'elle rejoignit son campement. La nuit était tombée depuis peu et Höa avait disparu pour sa partie de chasse. Contrariée par tout ce qui s'était passé, elle s'isola dans sa tente après avoir laissé ses ordres à Alagos.

Allongée sur son lit de fortune, Roxanne repensa au blondinet. Il avait avoué bien trop facilement et son instinct lui indiquait clairement qu'il lui avait menti. Elle pensait pourtant qu'il en avait après sa pierre, mais contrairement aux autres fois où une personne s'était montrée intéressée, son bijou ne l'avait pas brûlée. La raison était peut être différente.

Puis elle se rappela de la présence de cet ellon aux cheveux noirs qui s'était montré charmant avec elle à deux reprises. Elle ignorait tout de lui, mais en y réfléchissant bien il lui semblait qu'il devait être une personne importante. D'une part il s'était trouvé dans la tente de commandement parmi tous les hauts gradés de chaque armée. Et puis il portait des vêtements de grande facture, tout en se comportant de manière noble. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi aurait-il daigné lui accorder son attention ?

Elle n'aurait sans doute jamais de réponse.

Progressivement le sommeil vint la cueillir malgré l'heure précoce et lorsque Höa rentra elle dormait déjà profondément.

* * *

J'essayerai de vous écrire un meilleur chapitre la prochaine fois.

A bientôt

Biz

Sacrok


End file.
